Crawl Pills
by D.Would
Summary: UA. "Cette petite enquête m'a amusé ces deux derniers jours. Mais là, ça ne me fait plus rire. J'ai besoin de savoir qui a fait le coup. Trouve-moi ce fils de pute." Entre les murs de Crawl Pills, les prisonniers sont sous le choc. Qui ? Oui, qui ferait un truc pareil ?
1. MEURTRE

**Posté le :** 2 Janvier 2016. _Cette histoire est pour SamaireLaBiche, ma p'tite Sam, mon maki. J'espère que tu sauras apprécier mon humour par tranche. Il n'y a que toi pour rire à mes blagnounettes tordues._

* * *

 **Résumé :** « Cette petite enquête m'a amusé ces deux derniers jours. Mais là, ça ne me fait plus rire. J'ai besoin de savoir qui a fait le coup. Trouve-moi ce fils de pute. » Entre les murs de Crawl Pills, les prisonniers sont sous le choc. Qui ? Oui, qui ferait un truc pareil ?

 **Nota Bene :** UA sans magie. Mais quelques clins d'oeil à prévoir. Aucun personnage OC ne sera présent. Cette fanfiction sera composée de 12 chapitres : 1 chap = 1 point de vue différent.

 **Liste des personnages principaux** : Sirius Black – Tom Jedusor – Blaise Zabini – Gilderoy Lockhart – Draco Malfoy – Arthur Weasley – Théodore Nott – Barty Croupton Jr. – Remus Lupin – Harry Potter – Severus Rogue.

* * *

 **Mot de l'auteur** : Ok, j'avais dit que j'attendrais. J'ai menti. Quand l'inspiration entre à grand fracas, il faut savoir l'accepter, non ? Bon, ce projet ne sort pas non plus de nulle part. Je me renseigne sur les prisons américaines depuis environ un an. Et puis je suis fan de ''Orange Is The New Black'', avouons-le. J'avais trop, trop, trop envie d'écrire une histoire de ce genre, sans jamais avoir vraiment eu le déclic. Là, je saute un peu sur l'occasion. Ce sera une histoire assez interactive avec un système de vote (vous en saurez plus après avoir lu ce chapitre). Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre à part ''Excellente lecture !''. J'ai juste trop hâte de voir vos réactions. Bonne année (bah oui, j'allais oublier) et à bientôt ! **D. Would**.

 **Bêta-lectrice** : Obviously Enough – Mot : Je voulais vous prévenir, parce que quand même, c'est moche ce qui va nous arriver. Alors, en fait, on va exploser en un million de bouts d'intestins, d'os et de cervelle à cause d'un surplus d'émotions contradictoires (c'est-à-dire haine, dégoût, affection, angoisse, fluff...) sous la plume d'une auteure géniale. Et donc tout n'ira pas bien, mais on va aimer ça à en crever. Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Excellente lecture à vous, et puissiez-vous réchapper de Crawl Pills.

 **SONGS** _ **–**_ **1.** '' _Wolf Mother_ '' – The Mynabirds. **2.** '' _Grid_ '' – Perfume Genius. **3.** '' _Führe Mich_ '' – Rammstein. **4.** '' _Wash N Dry_ '' – Miss Kittin. **5.** '' _Wolves'_ ' – Kanye West, Sia and Vic Mensa.

.

 **CRAWL PILLS**

« La prison n'est qu'un espace muré qui cache les échecs de la société »

 **Chapitre 1** **: MEURTRE.**

 **Sous-titre : Le lac rose et le sable.**

.

.

.

'' _Do you know what a mandala is ?_ _The Tibetan monks make them out of dark sand laid out into big beautiful designs. And when they're done, after days or weeks of work, they wipe it all away. Try to look at your experience here as a mandala. Work hard to make something as meaningful and beautiful as you can. And when your done, pack it in and know it was all temporary_.'' – Yoga Jones, Orange is the New Black.

 _ **Sirius Black.**_

 _ **Matricule : 8996. Crime :: Meurtre. Sentence :: Perpétuité**_ **.**

.

.

.

– **S** irius, tu crois qu'on sortira un jour d'ici ?

– J'en suis certain, répondit l'autre avec une inflexibilité tenace dans la voix.

Le monde s'offrait à eux sur un plateau, à perte de vue. Rien d'autre que le souffle brûlant et meurtrier du désert qui s'infiltrait partout, roussissant les quelques parcelles de gazon. Ici, l'herbe n'avait plus été verte depuis longtemps ; des années sans doute. Le sable offrait un spectacle désolant et monotone sur l'ensemble de la vallée. Sirius se doutait bien que l'environnement faisait la force première du pénitencier : risquer une évasion ici n'était que folie. La prison de Crawl Pills était l'illustration même d'un piège à rats. Des dédales de béton s'étiraient sur des mètres et des mètres à n'en plus finir, sans qu'on n'y entrevoie l'issue.

Au-delà des interminables murs d'enceinte, surmontés par des grillages ainsi que des barbelés acérés, se tenait le désert. Et ce désert-là – que les prisonniers surnommaient affectueusement « Le Cognard » – semblait tout aussi infranchissable que ces fortifications. La faim, la soif, la folie et l'imprudence avaient conduit les rares fugitifs à un échec cuisant. Sirius, lui, avait un plan. Cela faisait des années qu'il le mijotait dans son esprit, jetant des regards curieux vers les tours de contrôle, analysant la fréquence des rondes, guettant à chaque instant la moindre lueur de faiblesse dans le regard d'un des gardiens. Jusqu'ici, aucune opportunité ne s'était offerte à lui. Inutile de tout risquer en une manœuvre stupide. Il était nécessaire de prendre son temps, de ne pas se louper.

Il était déjà neuf heures au pénitencier de Crawl Pills et les détenus émergeaient de la cantine d'un pas vif et mécanique, comme s'ils avaient tous rendez-vous. Chacun semblait avoir une idée précise de leur emploi du temps : certains se rassemblaient autour des tables pour une partie de cartes, d'autres prêchaient la bonne parole assis dans le sable, une poignée d'autres s'échangeait la balle autour d'un panier dépourvu de filet... Et Sirius, contaminé par cette routine dévorante, savait exactement qui rejoindrait qui.

Une fois les groupes formés, il était excessivement rare que ces derniers se dissolvent. Les unités sociales étaient à la fois compactes et solubles tout comme le sable tout autour : ensemble, on était fort, mais seul, on n'était plus rien qu'un grain perdu dans le désert. Sirius savait d'expérience – et pour l'avoir constaté autour de lui à de nombreuses reprises – qu'être dans un groupe pouvait rapidement s'avérer néfaste. Si le groupe sombre et s'enfonce, tous les membres tombent ensemble, tel un alignement de dominos. Sirius ne voulait pas être pris dans un tel séisme. Il avait jusque-là évité les coalitions, les mains tendues trop généreuses ou désespérées. Être un loup solitaire comportait bien des difficultés, notamment liées à sa protection. Mais sur du long-terme, Sirius demeurait convaincu qu'il s'agissait là de la meilleure des stratégies.

– On sortira d'ici, reprit Sirius, le regard toujours perdu vers le désert aux écailles d'ocres et d'or. Je t'en fais la promesse, Harry.

Depuis son incarcération, sa façon de vivre avait complètement changé : d'abord, il n'était plus seul. Son filleul – le fils de son meilleur ami – l'avait rejoint derrière les barreaux. Souvent, il arrivait à Sirius de l'insulter de sombre crétin, de lui crier qu'il avait foutu sa vie en l'air et que cette pourriture d'endroit le dévorerait tout entier. Et d'autres jours, comme ceux-ci, Sirius se sentait incroyablement soulagé d'être un peu moins seul, d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui se reposer. Néanmoins, dès que cette idée effleurait un recoin de son esprit, il se fustigeait d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'apprécié la présence de Harry. Ce garçon n'avait strictement rien à faire ici. Il était promis à un brillant avenir. Alors pourquoi – oui, pourquoi ? – se trouvait-il là, parmi les plus dangereux criminels du pays ? Ne devrait-il pas être à l'abri, à sagement étudier ou à mener sa propre vie de jeune adulte ? Vingt ans et déjà derrière les barreaux... Ça, c'était un vrai crime, un meurtre contre la vie.

Harry lui lança un regard paresseux, presque inquiet. Doutait-il encore de sa parole ? Après tout ce que Sirius avait fait pour lui ? D'accord, jusqu'ici, les choses ne s'étaient pas exactement déroulées comme prévu, mais on ne pouvait pas lui avoir reproché d'avoir essayé.

– Qu'est-ce que vous regardez, gros fainéants ? Vous voulez que je vous colle un rapport ?

Sirius sursauta légèrement. Il était si pris par sa contemplation du désert, qu'il en avait oublié les gardes qui épiaient leur tâche : Harry, lui et d'autres détenus avaient hérité d'un des travail les plus pénibles de la prison. S'occuper de ratisser le sable de la cour intérieure était une absurdité profonde que jamais Sirius ne comprendra. Depuis qu'il était ici, le désert soufflait tous les jours contre les murs des dizaines de kilos de sable. Et tous les jours, les gardiens leur faisaient balayer les dalles bétonnées avec méticulosité. Le soir, ils contemplaient leur travail fini avec un hochement roide de tête signifiant leur satisfaction.

Puis le lendemain matin, le sable revenait s'agglutiner dans le moindre des interstices, sous les tables et glissait sous les portes, s'accumulait aux rebords des fenêtres, comme si hier n'avait été qu'une illusion. Parfois, il arrivait que des prisonniers protestent contre la bêtise de cet ouvrage : ceux-là ne survivaient pas longtemps. Ils devenaient fous et on les envoyait ensuite en psychiatrie. Sirius avait compris que pour survivre il ne fallait rien essayer de comprendre. Il attrapa son balai tandis que Harry faisait de même à ses côtés. D'un même geste – celui enseigné par l'instructeur et conforme au règlement intérieur –, ils se mirent à épousseter les grains égarés, la bouche hermétiquement close.

– Je veux voir ce sol briller ! cria Rusard, de sa voix rocailleuse. Et si ça ne brille pas...

Rusard s'éloigna de son pas claudiquant, laissant sa phrase en suspens. Il était habituel que le gardien profère des menaces à tort et à travers. Tout le monde savait que Rusard comblait son sentiment d'infériorité en écrasant les autres. Ce dernier était particulièrement haï des détenus qui ne rataient jamais une occasion pour l'agresser. Les quelques cicatrices abîmant sa peau sèche témoignaient de la violence des assauts dont il fut à plusieurs occasions victime. Sirius avait plus d'une fois eu envie de lui envoyer son poing en plein milieu de la figure. Mais dès qu'il y pensait longuement, un sentiment de pitié l'assaillait. S'en prendre à Rusard ne lui apporterait aucune satisfaction. Au contraire. Tout ce qu'il en récolterait serait un paquet d'ennuis gros comme la taille du ministère. D'accord, Sirius n'avait théoriquement plus rien à perdre avec sa condamnation à perpétuité. Mais, subir un petit séjour au « Trou » n'était pas une expérience des plus réjouissante.

« Le Trou », comme son nom l'indiquait, se situait plusieurs mètres sous terre. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, aucune horloge, aucun son, aucune sortie de possible. Juste soi-même et les murs. Sirius ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix, mais il détestait cet endroit plus que tout. Il y suffoquait.

Déterminé à ne plus attirer l'attention sur eux, Sirius mit toute son application dans le nettoyage du sable, le rassemblant en de petits tas puis combinant les petits tas en gros pour enfin les mettre dans la benne à ordure. Les premiers jours furent une corvée : balayer du sable qui revenait juste sous ses yeux, se dispersait à la moindre rafale de vent... c'était le summum de la frustration et de la torture. Parfois, Sirius apercevait Harry tiquer ou se marmonner des choses. Mais jusque-là, son filleul avait pas mal réussi le test. Car il ne s'agissait de rien d'autre : un simple et vulgaire test. Le pénitencier souhaitait distinguer les forts des faibles. Qui avait des nerfs solides ? Qui craquait à la première contrariété ou à force d'usure ? Combien de temps cela mettrait avant de les voir se rebeller ? Se rebellerait-il un jour ? Toutes ces interrogations qui planaient au-dessus de leurs têtes provenaient du centre décideur.

La tour principale comportait le bureau de la directrice de la prison, Dolores Ombrage. Pour s'y être rendu à deux reprises, Sirius savait que derrière ces vitres teintées, la directrice pouvait admirer à loisir la cour aux angles bien nets. Peut-être même qu'elle les observait en ce moment, notant de nouveaux moyens de les torturer psychologiquement sur son calepin rose. Dolores Ombrage avait tout d'une sadique, cependant, il fallait admettre que son travail était irréprochable. Jamais la prison de Crawl Pills n'avait connu un redressement pareil en quelques années. Une légende disait que Ombrage savait lire dans les pensées, et que c'était grâce à cela que toutes tentatives d'évasion furent écartées. Rien que d'y rêver mettait Sirius dans une sérieuse position d'illégalité. Mais cet espoir vivace l'empêchait de sombrer dans les sables mouvants.

 **ooooo**

Le déjeuner était toujours un créneau délicat. Toute la population carcérale affluait au même endroit, au même moment, pour la même chose. Manger. Si prendre un repas était d'une banalité affligeante pour quelqu'un à l'extérieur, ici, entre les murs, le défi semblait plus périlleux. Déjà, il fallait surmonter de longues minutes d'attente dans une file interminable, juste pour pouvoir s'approcher des plateaux. En général, la file était l'endroit propice pour échanger des mots, de la marchandise de contrebande ou poignarder quelqu'un avec un bout de bois affuté sans qu'aucun gardien ne s'en rende compte. Si on avait la chance d'attraper un plateau indemne, il fallait encore pouvoir trouver des plats intéressants, sans trop de moisi sur le dessus. Enfin, il fallait espérer que le chef cuisinier – Severus Rogue, un ancien professeur de chimie devenu baron de la drogue – nous serve une portion convenable.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au menu ? demanda Harry d'un ton monocorde. Mmh, laisse-moi deviner : des macaronis et des boulettes de viande.

Sirius hissa le cou afin d'apercevoir les premiers servis.

– Tout juste. Macaronis et boulettes de viande.

Toute sa jeunesse, Sirius avait été biberonné de discours tout faits tel que : « De toute façon, la société paye pour que des bandits restent toute la journée assis à se goinfrer ». Longtemps, il avait pensé que ce fantasme était une réalité. Mais pour dire la stricte vérité, les détenus pouvaient mourir de faim en prison. Les proportions données étaient tout juste suffisantes pour des enfants de primaire (d'ailleurs, c'était le même organisme d'alimentation qui gérait la distribution des plateaux repas dans le comté), et avec leur carrure d'hommes et les travaux à accomplir dans la journée, leurs réserves s'amenuisaient bien vite. Certains détenus devenaient irascibles avec la faim, commettant parfois des gestes irréparables. Sirius avait déjà vu un type crever l'œil d'un autre pour une orange. Puis, quand le blessé fut conduit à l'infirmerie, le détenu s'était soudainement rappelé qu'il avait toujours détesté les oranges.

Sirius vivait une relation étroite avec la faim. Elle l'étreignait avant de dormir et ne le quittait pas jusqu'au réveil. Des années de réflexion dans sa cellule l'avait amené à cette conclusion : les priver faisait pleinement partie du système. Il suffisait de regarder les documentaires chocs sur les parcs aquatiques : les dauphins, otaries et orques n'étaient nourris que de deux-tiers d'une proportion correcte de nourriture. Pour être rassasiés, les animaux devaient constamment revenir vers leur dresseur afin d'exécuter un numéro. Exécuter une tâche pour obtenir une récompense. Il en allait de même entre ces murs. Lorsque les prisonniers travaillaient bien, les rations de certains étaient augmentées, ou de l'argent s'ajoutait à leur cagnotte pour faire les courses.

Le pénitencier de Crawl Pills générait de fabuleux revenus uniquement grâce à sa supérette située au premier étage, face au bureau de la comptabilité. Sirius avait toujours été particulièrement doué en math et il savait de source sûre que les détenus s'y rendaient tous au moins une fois par semaine. À Crawl Pills, ils étaient près de deux mille cinq cents détenus. Si on multipliait ça par trois dollars – somme moyenne dépensée là-bas, puis qu'on re-multipliait ça par quatre... Sans oublier certains vecteurs : des détenus étaient plus gourmands que d'autres, ou plus riches, ou ne se nourrissaient que via les produits de la supérette, que les gels douche de bonne qualité étaient revendus là-bas, tout comme les dentifrices et autres saloperies comme les chocolats ou les bonbons, que pour obtenir du papier pour écrire une lettre on passait forcément par là-bas, que si on cherchait de nouvelles semelles, c'était également aux frais du détenu, et que même pour manger une simple pomme, il fallait forcément raquer. Donc ouais, la supérette était une plaque tournante du commerce dans cette prison. Sirius aurait aimé s'assurer des ventes. Il avait toujours eu un certain talent pour convaincre les gens sans réaliser le moindre effort. Mais l'administration de la prison ne lui avait jamais fait confiance. Ils le soupçonnaient toujours de tout. En fait, peu de gens ici lui faisaient confiance. Il n'y avait qu'à voir Rogue lui jeter un regard soupçonneux au-dessus de son nez crochu pour le comprendre...

– Bonne dégustation messieurs, articula le cuisinier du pénitencier avec un sourire mauvais.

Rogue versa le contenu de sa louche directement sur le plateau, un imbroglio d'aliments en bouillie et méconnaissables. Sirius lui rendit son sourire amer et fit volte-face après avoir attrapé un fruit à moitié pourri. Rogue était tout ce qu'on pouvait appeler ici un privilégié : d'abord, il ne mangeait pas à la cantine mais grâce aux produits de la supérette. Ensuite, sa cellule était à son usage personnel et il n'avait jamais eu affaire à un codétenu envahissant ou accumulant toutes les tares possibles et inimaginables.

Travailler en cuisine offrait toutes sortes d'avantages que Sirius connaissait par cœur. Il aurait aimé pouvoir passer derrière les fourneaux et gagner soixante-douze cents de l'heure. Le rêve ! Mais les gardiens préféraient sans doute sauter à pieds joints dans une bassine reliée à des câbles d'alimentation électrique plutôt que de le mettre dans une pièce pleine à craquer de couteaux. Le risque n'était pas négligeable, loin de là.

– Ce salopard finira par avoir notre mort, grommela Sirius en s'installant à sa droite. Ça m'étonnerait pas qu'un jour Rogue essaie de nous empoisonner.

– Empoisonné avec quoi ? Une pincée de basilique ?

– Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer cet homme, répondit Sirius. C'est un chimiste. Un jour, un type en voulait après Rogue. Un certain Karkaroff. (Sirius trempa son morceau de pain dans une sauce à l'aspect douteux) Il l'harcelait pour un truc et... quelques semaines après, Karkaroff se plaignait d'aigreur à l'estomac. Il est mort le lendemain foudroyé dans son lit d'infirmerie. On dit que son estomac a explosé (Sirius se tourna légèrement vers la cuisine du self). Je ne crois pas que ce soit les barres chocolatées qu'il achetait à la supérette qui lui aient à ce point abîmé le ventre. (Il tournoya sa cuillère dans son plat qui ressemblait à une grosse flaque de vomi canin) Et Karkaroff n'est pas le seul à ne pas avoir su goûter à ses petites farces. Donc méfie-toi. Rogue a un poste clef. Il peut t'empoisonner... tout comme choisir de t'affamer.

– Il l'a déjà fait ?

– Oh, oui. Quand je suis arrivé ici, il avait décidé de ne pas me donner de plateau-repas pendant huit jours. Je me suis nourri de croûtons de pain trouvés dans les poubelles. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il a les gardiens dans la poche. Donc inutile de se plaindre.

Harry glissa une boulette de viande dans sa cuillère. Ici, il n'y avait ni fourchette ni couteau, même en plastique. L'administration trouvait cela bien trop dangereux et n'avait aucun moyen de comptabiliser de manière sûre les couverts après chaque service. Alors, voilà, tout le monde mangeait avec de grandes cuillères, comme des bébés. Cela ne dérangeait pas outre mesure Sirius qui aimait utiliser ses doigts. Il attrapa au creux de sa paume une boulette de viande qu'il dévora sans même la mâcher. Il avait une technique bien rodée pour ingurgiter la nourriture sans la vomir par la suite. Il ne fallait surtout pas que cela atteigne son palais ou le moins possible. Du coup, Sirius plaçait les aliments au fond de sa gorge, les enfonçant avec son doigt, puis les avalait tout rond, frôlant l'étouffement à chaque bouchée.

– Ce Rogue..., hésita Harry, il est là pour trafic de drogue, c'est ça ? Rien d'autre ? (Sirius glissa un regard curieux dans sa direction) Parce que... aux toilettes j'ai entendu des gars dire qu'il avait assassiné son propre père.

Sirius haussa des épaules. Après tout, Rogue en serait parfaitement capable. Le détenu chuchota :

– Beaucoup de bruits courent au sujet de Rogue. Certains affirment même qu'il ne dort jamais. Pour ma part, je sais que c'est du pipeau. Mais les légendes ont toujours une infime partie de vérité, non ?

Sur ce, il préféra se taire. À l'autre bout du réfectoire, les très chers amis de Rogue venaient chacun de s'emparer d'un plateau-repas. En premier, il y avait leur chef, Tom Jedusor. L'administration du pénitencier le tenait constamment à l'œil. Au moindre bruit, au moindre geste, cet homme pouvait bondir et se transformer en monstre avide de sang. Constamment sur le fil du rasoir. Sirius savait – pour avoir écumé pas mal d'années entre ces murs – qu'il fut très difficile d'attraper Jedusor. Et maintenant qu'il était derrière les barreaux, il semait la zizanie partout où il passait. Jedusor avait le visage mutilé, à l'image de son gang à la réputation morbide : les Mangemorts. Tous convaincus de la suprématie de la race blanche, du terrorisme et de la barbarie, les membres du gang n'étaient jamais incommodés par les autres prisonniers. Sirius n'en avait pas peur. Il aimerait leur dire ce qu'il pensait d'eux. Mais maintenant, c'était impossible. Il devait avant tout protéger Harry. Bizarrement, Jedusor regardait de manière fréquente dans leur direction. Il avait comme pris en grippe son filleul et faisait tout pour lui attirer des ennuis. Son ricanement glacial – semblable à un affreux sifflement – se répercuta en échos dans le réfectoire silencieux.

Barty Croupton, lui aussi condamné à la perpétuité, jetait un regard fou sur la foule des détenus avant de se précipiter vers une table pour la réserver. Sirius continua de touiller sa soupe, détournant les yeux.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'observe, Sirius ? prononça à mi-voix Harry.

Les pupilles rouges, injectées de sang, de Jedusor étaient braquées sur eux.

– Ne fais pas attention à lui, répondit-il. Il cherche juste une nouvelle âme à briser.

 **ooooo**

Sirius n'avait strictement aucune idée de l'heure ou du temps qu'il faisait dehors quand on le convoqua dans la salle 9. Cette pièce, sans fenêtre ni ventilation, était toujours annonciatrice de mauvaises nouvelles. C'était là qu'on annonçait aux prisonniers qu'un membre de leur famille venait de mourir, à l'abri des regards indiscrets ; là encore que les avocats surmenés les informaient d'attendre « juste un tout petit peu » ; là qu'on leur arrachait les derniers fils qui les retenaient à leur humanité...

Sirius n'avait plus de famille, hormis Harry, qu'il avait laissé sous bonne garde avant de venir. Sirius n'avait pas non plus grand espoir de sortir d'ici, et son humanité... eh bah, il se la collait sous le bras. Les poings et les pieds enchaînés, il avançait d'un pas titubant comme un pingouin en plein exode. Une fois devant la porte au numéro 9 écaillé, on lui imposa une nouvelle fouille au corps, comme si entre sa sortie de sa cellule et ici il avait pu trouver une arme et la cacher à l'insu des deux gardes, comme par magie. Pourtant, le détenu chassa cette pensée de son esprit, ne cherchant plus à comprendre la logique de cet endroit à rendre schizophrène un chien à trois têtes.

– Levez les bras, ordonna le garde. Écartez les jambes.

On le palpa de partout. Vraiment partout. Puis, enfin, assurés qu'il ne portait rien de dangereux sur lui, on le laissa entrer.

Assise sur une chaise en mauvais état, une jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui. Ces pupilles marron s'arrêtèrent une fraction de seconde vers ses menottes puis revinrent vers son visage anguleux. La fille était toute jeune, pas plus de vingt-cinq ans. Elle cachait son anxiété derrière un semblant d'assurance.

– Hermione Granger, dit-elle en tendant une main vers lui dès que les gardes eurent refermé la porte.

Sirius secoua ses menottes, d'un air piteux.

– Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous serrer la main. Et même si je le pouvais, cela serait interdit par le règlement. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'avoir des contacts physiques avec nos visiteurs.

– Ah, oui... C'est vrai. Je suis venue ici pour vous entendre dans le cadre de votre condamnation. Je travaille pour le cabinet d'avocats Phénix, et je suis chargée de revoir tous les cas troubles un à un. Vous avez été condamné à perpétuité pour meurtre, et sans avoir pu bénéficier d'un procès équitable, c'est bien ça ? (Sirius opina) Alors, nous ferons appel.

Le détenu aboya de rire, rejetant sa crinière brune en arrière.

– Ça ne sera pas aussi facile, j'en ai bien peur.

– Je m'en doute. C'est pour cette raison que nous nous rencontrons. Nous allons bâtir un dossier solide. (La jeune avocate appuya sur la gâchette de son stylo) Tout ce qu'il nous faut, c'est votre témoignage. Il doit être aussi précis que possible, même si cet événement remonte à près de vingt ans.

Décelant son hésitation, elle ajouta :

– Vous n'avez rien à perdre, Mr Black. Le jour de l'audience, vous n'aurez qu'à faire acte de présence. C'est tout.

Sirius réfléchit. Dans un sens, elle avait raison, mais... et son plan pour s'évader avec Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir ?

– Mr Black, insista la jeune femme, je sais qu'au fond de vous vous caressez l'espoir d'être libéré. Je ne suis peut-être pas l'avocate la plus expérimentée sur le sujet, mais je mets de l'énergie à revendre dans chacun des cas que je défends. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir trente ans de carrière pour savoir que vous êtes la victime d'une injustice. Si je n'y croyais pas, je ne serai pas là, devant vous après avoir passé plus d'une heure dans les bouchons. (Sirius croisa son regard) Le système carcéral de notre pays laisse vraiment à désirer. Nous le savons tous les deux. Certains coupables s'en sortent avec des peines légères, tandis que des innocents sont enfermés ici jusqu'à ce que toute vie leur soit retirée... Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre.

– Donc... Vous êtes ici pourquoi ? Avoir une bonne note à un examen ? Voir de plus près de ce qu'il se passe derrière les barreaux ou, mmh, avoir bonne conscience ? Je déteste cette prison, c'est vrai. Mais je ne connais plus rien d'autre que cet endroit. Admettons que mon cas est défendable – ce qui serait miraculeux –, et admettons encore que le juge veuille bien que je pose le moindre orteil dehors, que croyez-vous qu'il va m'arriver ? Je n'ai pas de maison. Pas d'amis ou de famille. Pas la moindre économie. Est-ce que pour ça aussi vous allez m'assister ? ou suis-je juste une statistique en plus pour votre cabinet d'avocats ?

Sirius arbora un large sourire.

– Tous les mêmes, conclut-il. Si vous vous imaginez être la première ou la dernière à vouloir faire du bénévolat masqué, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil. Une fois, j'ai osé demander à revoir mon dossier. On m'a commis un gentil avocat commis d'office, fraîchement sorti des bancs de l'école, comme vous. Et le jour de l'audience, la témoin numéro un n'était autre qu'une bonne femme s'appelant Doris Purkiss. Et vous savez ce qu'elle a dit ?

Hermione fit lentement non de la tête.

– Que j'étais en réalité Stubby Boardman, un chanteur de variété s'étant retiré de la vie publique après avoir reçu un navet en pleine tête pendant un concert ! Et que, selon toute vraisemblance, je ne pouvais pas être coupable de mon crime puisque le soir du meurtre je dînais avec elle aux chandelles ! Si vous riez, je vous étrangle avec ces menottes, menaça-t-il tout à coup sérieux.

La jeune avocate eut la présence d'esprit de se mordre les lèvres.

– Stubby Boardman, hein ? répéta-t-elle, retenant son hilarité. À qui dois-je cette perle ?

– Un avocat stupide qui s'appelait Smith. Je me suis longtemps demandé s'il avait trouvé son diplôme dans une pochette surprise... Sérieusement.

Hermione Granger manqua de rire, mais se retint d'extrême justesse.

– Smith est un amateur, dit-elle d'un ton légèrement condescendant. Et je ne suis pas aussi inoffensive qu'il n'y paraît. Si vous pouviez m'accorder une chance, rien qu'une minuscule, ça serait formidable.

Sirius réfléchit. Il n'avait jamais porté dans son cœur les avocats. Tous des rapporteurs qui retournaient leur veste dès qu'une opportunité bondissait sous leur nez. Mais cette petite avait du cran ; il en fallait forcément pour traverser un pénitencier haute sécurité en mini-jupe. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu une femme ? Sérieusement, depuis quand ? Un poids énorme tomba sur son estomac. Depuis combien de temps ? Sirius ferma les yeux, essayant de se maîtriser. Quand le calme revint dans son esprit, et que ses paupières se rouvrirent, la jeune avocate le fixait étrangement.

– Alors... c'est parti ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de se confier. De dire les choses telles qu'elles s'étaient présentées. Qu'elle le croit ou non, là n'était pas son problème. Et puis, dire son histoire – la vraie version – lui faisait toujours un bien fou. Comment passer à côté d'une occasion pareille ?

– Ok, dit-il, la bouche sèche. Ok, c'est d'accord. Je vous aide à monter votre cas, mais à une seule condition. (Granger arqua un sourcil, dans l'expectative) Si vous réussissez à me faire sortir, je veux que vous vous occupiez d'accorder le même privilège à mon filleul, Harry.

– Vous avez de la famille ici ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Ce n'est pas rare que des amis, des collègues ou des membres d'une même famille se retrouvent enfermés au même endroit. Certains appelleront ça le karma, pour ma part, j'appelle ça de la fatalité psycho-sociale. Inconsciemment, on reproduit le schéma dans lequel on a toujours baigné, hein ?

– Pourquoi... Harry est ici ?

Sirius se braqua.

– Il vous répondra de lui-même. Concentrons-nous sur ce qu'on doit faire.

L'avocate acquiesça et ouvrit un large cahier aux pages vierges, qui avait dû être vérifié avec minutie par les gardiens à l'entrée. La jeune femme posa sur la table boulonnée un dictaphone qu'elle alluma d'un index manucuré.

– Très bien, allons-y. Présentez-vous.

– Je m'appelle Sirius Black, détenu à la prison de Crawls Pills, matricule 8996. Je suis ici pour meurtre et ma sentence est la perpétuité.

On n'entendait que le râle métallisé du dictaphone, la pointe du stylo glissant sur le papier et le cliquètement des chaînes.

– À votre première audience, vous avez plaidé non-coupable, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je l'ai hurlé, rectifia Sirius d'un ton glacial. Je l'ai crié à plusieurs reprises, mais personne n'a voulu me croire. Personne. Pourtant, ma version n'a pas changé.

– Racontez-la-moi. Mais d'abord, faites-moi le serment que ce que vous direz n'est que la vérité.

Sirius regarda droit dans les yeux la jeune femme :

– Je le jure.

– Très bien. Allez-y.

– Tout ce que je vous raconte a un rapport avec Harry, commença-t-il. Lorsque j'étais jeune, son père et moi nous étions inséparables. Il était mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Je l'accompagnais dans chacune de ses décisions, même si j'estimais certaines pas forcément judicieuses. James – le père de Harry, donc – était un écologiste chevronné. Il croyait en toutes ces choses pour protéger la planète, et sa femme aussi. Ils parcourraient aussi beaucoup d'associations contre le racisme et l'égalité des chances. Ils organisaient des meetings pour rapprocher les communautés entre elles, et ils se sont mis à dos pas mal de monde. De tous les côtés. Et Harry, au milieu, s'est retrouvé entre tirs croisés...

.

… _Un cri strident retentit dans la cuisine. Sirius bondit de sa chaise, James sur les talons. Lily était recroquevillée sur le sol, ses mains agitées de tremblements. James se précipita pour la toucher, mais elle cria : « Ne me touche pas ! Ne touche à rien ! » Des cloques rouges vives déformaient sa peau. Celle-ci tombait par lambeaux sur le carrelage impeccable. Du sang s'égouttait le long de ses doigts, mêlé à un liquide transparent comme de l'eau, mais âcre. « Ne touche pas », pleura Lily tandis que son alliance s'enfonçait lentement, insidieusement, dans la chair de son l'annulaire. Sur la table, une pile de lettres n'attendaient que d'être lues. Et apparemment, l'une d'elle était piégée, contenant une substance corrosive comme de l'acide. Sur le papier les mots ' **'La race blanche domine le monde''** s'effaçaient, happés par le poison. « On t'emmène tout de suite à l'hôpital », dit James, apeuré. « Tiens bon, Lily. On... On va réparer ça. »..._

 _._

– Les parents de Lily n'avaient pas... le sang aussi pur que ce que certains auraient pu souhaiter. Les mariages interraciaux n'étaient pas bien vus à l'époque. Des gens les ont poursuivis, martyrisés _._ Tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient, c'était de les voir disparaître. Harry avec. Alors, on a appelé le FBI. Nous avons trouvé un endroit secret, à l'abri, en attendant que les choses s'apaisent.

.

… _« On sera en sécurité », déclara James d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, tenant Harry dans ses bras. Sirius portait quelques bagages, resté en retrait. Lily semblait sceptique, mais n'osa rien dire. Cette maison était mieux que rien. Ils pourraient prendre un nouveau départ, et conserver un peu de quiétude pour Harry. Depuis quelques semaines, les lettres de menace devenaient si nombreuses, les actes de haine si courants, que les deux jeunes parents avaient préféré fuir dans une ville peu fréquentée. Un malade promettait d'exterminer leur bébé en guise de représailles. « Regarde, il y a même un système de vidéosurveillance ! », remarqua James. « Et Sirius restera avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? »..._

 _._

– Je leur ai dit qu'ils pouvaient compter sur moi. Et c'était vrai : je ne les ai pas trahis, contrairement à ce que le rapport indique. Jamais je n'aurais causé le moindre tort à Lily et James. J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que ça. Ce qu'il s'est produit n'était pas... prévu dans le plan. Il était devenu évident que je faisais partie de leurs proches. Je m'étais dit qu'en m'éloignant, j'attirerais dans mon sillage les névrosés. Le plan était bon. Peter devait prendre le relais et seulement surveiller que les choses se passent bien.

– Qui est Peter ?

Sirius plongea son regard dur comme l'onyx dans le sien.

– Le pire rat qui n'ait jamais existé sur cette maudite planète, cracha-t-il, empli de dédain.

.

… _« Peter vous protégera », assura Sirius. « Dans deux jours à peine, ils seront tous à ma poursuite, ce qui vous laissera le temps de trouver une autre planque. » James lui offrit un sourire triste et inquiet. « Tu comptes passer par où ? » « Le Minnesota. Ça m'a toujours plus sur les cartes. J'ai toujours aimé le plein air. Ça me changera de mon appartement qui sent le moisi. » Sirius se mit à rire, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Il voyait bien, dans leurs yeux, que ces simples au revoir sonnaient différemment de tous les autres. Une ombre planait au-dessus de leur tête. « Je serai de retour à la fin du mois », assura-t-il. « On sera ensemble pour Noël. Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde »._

 _Le petit Harry, âgé d'un an à peine, le fixait de ses yeux trop verts. Il devait ressentir la pression et les sentiments partagés de chacun. « Bientôt, nous serons réunis. » Sirius leva le nez. La neige commençait à tomber par gros flocons. Pas le temps idéal pour prendre la route, mais même si c'était dangereux, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. « Rentrez », dit-il. « Il ne faudrait surtout pas que le bonhomme attrape froid. » Lily plongea dans ses bras, déposant deux baisers humides sur ses joues refroidies. « Prends soin de toi, Sirius. Fais attention. Et merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous. » James, plongé dans un mutisme profond, se contenta de le serrer contre lui. Et même s'il sentit sa détresse, même si son instinct lui disait de rester, même si la météo le priait de ne pas bouger, Sirius enfourcha sa moto noire rutilante, alluma le moteur et s'évapora dans les dernières brumes de la nuit..._

 _._

– Peter nous a trahis. Il a révélé l'endroit où se cachaient Lily et James. Le lendemain soir de mon départ, ils ont été assassinés. Seul Harry a survécu.

– Comment cela se fait ?

Sirius haussa des épaules, apparemment mal à l'aise.

– Personne ne sait vraiment. Il en garde tout de même une cicatrice sur le front, ce qui veut dire que ce malade a quand même essayé de lui faire quelque chose... (Une rage sourde commença à l'envahir mais il décida de la garder contenue, solidement verrouillée au fond de son cœur) Quand j'ai appris ça, j'ai su que Peter était l'unique responsable. Je suis donc parti à sa poursuite.

 _._

… _« Peter ! PETER ! » La rue commerçante était bondée. « ENFOIRÉ ! » éructa-t-il, « NE ME TOURNE PAS LE DOS, FILS DE PUTE ! » Mais Peter continuait de courir, se faufilant dans la foule amassée en ce premier jour de soldes d'hiver. Sirius se mit à courir, quitte à bousculer des passants. Il courut comme si sa vie en dépendait et, miraculeusement, il rattrapa Pettigrow. Fou de rage et désespéré, Sirius braqua une arme sur son torse. « Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter », articula-t-il d'une voix hachée. « Tu n'as pas intérêt à tenter quoi que ce soit pour... » « Lily et James ne m'auraient... » « TA GUEULE ! FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE ! » Ses cris alarmèrent des acheteurs qui poussèrent des glapissements terrorisés en découvrant l'arme à feu..._

 _._

– Vous avez menacé Peter Pettigrow avec l'arme retrouvée sur la scène du crime. Plusieurs témoins affirment vous avoir vu charger votre pistolet avant de le déposer juste sur son buste.

– C'est exact.

– Cette arme vous appartenait selon le rapport que j'ai sous les yeux, insista Hermione Granger.

– Oui, ça aussi c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai pas tiré.

– Vous ne vouliez pas tirer ?

– Je voulais tirer, concéda Sirius. Mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps. J'ai sous-estimé ce connard. Il avait lui aussi tout préparé. Il savait que j'irais à sa poursuite, que je le trouverais, que je... (Sirius se mordit le poing) C'était une embuscade, une mise en scène pour me faire accuser.

– Une brigade d'experts scientifiques dit avoir retrouvé de la poudre et des explosifs chez vous. Ceux-là mêmes qui ont servi à faire exploser les canalisations de la rue où Pettigrow et vous aviez eu votre altercation.

– C'est l'œuvre de Peter. Il voulait mourir en martyr. Mais il est encore en vie, à se cacher comme le putain de rat qu'il est. Quand je l'ai compris, il était déjà trop tard.

 _._

… _Une énorme détonation rafla la rue toute entière, disloquant les corps de dizaines de passants. Du sang, des membres éparpillés, des boyaux et de la cervelle sur les pavés. Sirius, miraculeusement indemne, était au milieu, les mains plaquées instinctivement sur les oreilles. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce spectacle morbide lui donna le vertige. Des blessés geignaient de douleur, d'autres criaient à l'aide. Et à moins d'un mètre, un doigt – un vulgaire doigt – restait à l'endroit où Peter se tenait une minute auparavant. Et là, Sirius comprit. Le puzzle était complet. Hystériquement, il se mit à rire, l'arme à feu glissant de ses doigts. Un tel fou rire le prit qu'il faillit en avaler sa langue, du sang plein la bouche. La police s'approchait, lui ordonnant de ne faire aucun geste brusque, tandis qu'à moitié fou, Sirius se tordait de rire contre le sol..._

 _._

– Vous pensez Peter toujours vivant, répéta Hermione Granger, incrédule. Après une explosion de cette ampleur, aucune cour n'acceptera de croire une chose pareille.

– Mais vous... (Sirius la pointa du doigt, faisant s'entrechoquer ses chaînes) Vous serez obligée de me croire. Il est vivant. Je vous fournirai les preuves petit à petit, si je vous trouve digne de confiance. Après tout, qui me garantit que ce n'est pas Peter lui-même qui vous envoie ?

Hermione Granger ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

– Peter Pettigrow pourrait m'envoyer, en effet.

– Il pourrait, répéta Sirius en se penchant dangereusement en avant. Êtes-vous une espionne ?

– Ai-je une tête d'espionne ?

– Ça, c'est une excellente question, dit-il en la pointant du doigt, agitant encore une fois ses chaînes étroitement serrées. Mais pour être un bon espion, il faut avant tout avoir l'air inoffensif et tout à fait normal. On n'envoie pas un mec louche, au nez crochu et aux cheveux gras. Ça serait un peu marqué sur son front, tout de même, conclut-il en pensant très fort à Rogue. Un criminel – un bon, j'entends par-là – enverrait une jolie fille, capable d'adoucir les mœurs d'un tueur chevronné.

La jeune avocate éteignit le dictaphone tout en lui envoyant un sourire factice.

– Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui, Mr Black. Je vous laisse cogiter là-dessus et nous nous reverrons à un moment plus opportun.

– Un moment plus opportun ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec maintenant ?

Granger jeta un regard à sa montre.

– Là, maintenant, vous avez juste l'air en pleine descente de MDMA. Ce n'est pas très sympathique à voir et je me sens profondément outrée que vous me considériez comme une espionne.

– Outrée, rien que ça..., releva Sirius, particulièrement amusée.

– Outrée, oui.

Hermione Granger rangea ses affaires dans un large sac à main puis se dirigea vers la porte blindée où elle tapa deux coups secs. On lui ouvrit et, sans le moindre regard en arrière, elle s'éloigna. Sirius se sentit tout à coup idiot. Maintenant, il retournerait dans sa cellule. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su faire durer le plaisir ?

– Black, grogna le gardien, on retourne dans ta cellule.

– On ne passe pas par Honolulu ? s'enquit Sirius.

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre, bien trop habitué à ce genre de plaisanterie vaseuse. Ils traversèrent un dédale de couloirs tous semblables les uns aux autres, à la manière d'un labyrinthe. Mais, instinctivement, leurs pas les conduisirent au bon endroit.

La cellule de Sirius se situait au troisième étage, aile gauche. Elle était semblable en tout point aux centaines d'autres de la prison, à un détail près. Au lieu des barreaux conventionnels, il était cloîtré derrière une porte en métal lourd, comportant seulement un hublot. C'était le ''privilège'' accordé aux électrons libres, aux détenus peu cernables et aux fugitifs. Sirius partageait sa cellule avec l'un d'eux. Après l'avoir fouillé une nouvelle fois contre le mur, on lui enleva ses menottes et il replia ses doigts afin que le sang puisse y affluer normalement. Enfin, on ouvrit la porte et Sirius se retrouva catapulté à l'intérieur.

Sur le lit du dessous, son codétenu, lisait d'un air satisfait son courrier. Il faisait partie de ceux en recevant le plus par semaine et ne se lassait jamais d'en lire à voix haute quelques extraits :

– Écoute-moi donc ça, dit-il sans lever les yeux du papier. ''Depuis votre incarcération, mon cher Gilderoy, mon cœur palpite à l'idée que plus jamais, je ne pourrai étreindre contre ma poitrine l'un de vos nouveaux best-sellers. Je me nomme Agatha, et je vis près du comté de Denver. Les muffins que je vous ai envoyés ne sont que le préambule d'une ribambelle d'autres qui suivront. Vous êtes pour moi une véritable source d'inspiration, une bulle de bonheur et d'enchantement, un corail de...''

– Stop, grogna Sirius en enlevant ses bottes abîmées. Je ne veux pas en entendre plus.

Gilderoy Lockhart se redressa sur sa couchette, agitant la feuille juste sous ses yeux.

– Ceci est un trésor, mon cher. Un trésor inestimable. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ces femmes sont d'une écoute particulièrement attentive à mes besoins. C'est un cadeau.

– Que des ménagères surexcitées campent juste devant la prison, je ne trouve pas que cela soit une bénédiction. En tout cas, pas le genre dont je voudrais.

Gilderoy renifla outrageusement fort son courrier.

– Lilas, soupira-t-il d'un air rêveur. Ça sent le lilas. Tiens.

– Non, merci, maugréa Sirius, dégoûté. Dieu seul sait quel octogénaire a mis ses mains fripées dessus.

– Tu regretteras bien vite de ne pas t'être intéressé à ma renommée, mon cher, prophétisa-t-il tout en repliant soigneusement le courrier enfiévré d'Agatha.

– C'est ça, dit Sirius en baissant son pantalon pour uriner dans l'unique toilette de la cellule. À d'autres.

Lockhart s'emmitoufla dans sa maigre couverture, poussant des soupirs rêveurs, le regard braqué vers les lettres qu'il aimait le plus. Ce petit florilège, scotché sur le mur, faisait office d'autel à sa propre gloire. Gilderoy en connaissait des passages par cœur et ne manquait pas la moindre occasion pour les citer, à la virgule près. Sirius grimpa sur sa couchette, bien moins personnalisée. Lors de son arrestation, il n'avait rien pu emporter avec lui. Et puis, à l'extérieur, personne n'était là pour lui envoyer quoique ce soit lui rappelant son ancienne vie. Sirius aurait tout donné pour retrouver une photo de lui et de James, ou même de son frère...

Il se retourna sur son lit, attendant l'extinction des feux. Généralement, les matons faisaient un grand compte juste avant, puis au milieu de la nuit et un dernier, une heure ou deux avant l'ouverture des cellules. Tout le monde devait rester sous sa couverture, le plus innocemment possible pendant le compte. '' _Click. Click.''_ Le gardien venait de passer derrière leur porte, comptant bien deux détenus dans la cellule. Puis, une poignée de minutes plus tard, les lumières s'éteignirent les unes après les autres dans le long corridor interminable.

Sirius savait de source sûre que Gilderoy s'était évadé en pleine nuit. Ce qui, mine de rien, lui paraissait impossible vu le nombre de rondes parfaitement aléatoires faites pendant leur sommeil. Comment pouvait-on prévoir un plan sans connaître l'emploi du temps de ses geôliers ? Lockhart paraissait stupide, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Alors, sans réfléchir, sans penser aux conséquences, Sirius chuchota :

– Comment tu as réussi à t'évader ?

Un petit rire lui répondit.

– Non, sérieusement, comment tu as fait ton évasion ? Tu étais seul ? Qui t'a ouvert la porte ?

– Mon cher Sirius, murmura Gilderoy d'un ton apparemment amusé. Crois-tu en la magie ?

– Que... Quoi ? Te fous pas de ma gueule, Lockhart !

Son interlocuteur pouffa de rire, plaquant sa bouche contre son oreiller pour ne pas trop se faire entendre.

– Tu comptes tenter une évasion, Sirius ?

– Là n'est pas la question.

– Oh que si, dit-il, plus bas encore qu'un bruissement. Si tu comptes essayer quoique ce soit, c'est ici que les gardiens iront fouiner en premier. Et s'ils saccagent mon précieux courrier, je te jure que je serais capable de t'écraser le crâne contre le rebord des toilettes... Alors, tu veux t'évader ?

Sirius se tut un long moment. Gilderoy était bien des choses, mais pas une balance.

– Ouais. Ouais, je veux me tirer loin de là.

– Beau projet. Et tu as quoi comme ressources ? Je veux dire, hormis ton admirable cerveau de génie ?

– Rien, admit-il.

– Rien, répéta Gilderoy, une pointe moqueuse dans la voix. Sais-tu que la réputation de Bonnie and Clyde ne s'est pas bâtie sur un tas de courants d'air ? ''Rien'' ne t'amènera nulle part. On ne choisit pas un plan d'évasion puis ensuite on collectionne les ressources nécessaires en fonction. Non, non, non... On récupère _tout_ ce que l'on peut. Puis, avec les pièces qu'on a à disposition, on peut songer à construire un plan d'évasion. C'est quoi tes atouts ? gloussa-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'une douce plaisanterie.

– Les chiens m'adorent, répondit-il sans réfléchir. Même ceux d'ici. Une fois, on les a lâchés à ma poursuite parce que je refusais de quitter la cour. Et pas un seul ne m'a mordu.

À sa plus grande surprise, Gilderoy ne rigola pas cette fois-ci.

– Les chiens, donc.

– Et toi, c'était quoi ton atout ?

– Si je te le disais, je perdrais tous mes avantages un à un. Sur ce, bonne nuit Black. Cette conversation n'a jamais existé.

Sirius inspira, expira. Ok, c'était un point de départ assez mince. Mais c'était le seul à sa disposition. Les chiens de garde.

 **ooooo**

On ouvrit brusquement la porte. Sirius se releva en sursaut quand un raie aveuglant de lumière se retrouva braqué sur son visage.

– Black, tu viens avec nous, ordonna la voix reconnaissable de Rusard.

– Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Le gardien abaissa sa lampe-torche, éclairant son visage blafard.

– Une conscience pas tranquille, hein ? Dépêche-toi d'enfiler tes godasses. On est attendu au sous-sol.

Sirius sauta de son lit superposé, jetant un regard interdit vers la couchette de Lockhart. Soit ce dernier avait un sommeil aussi dur que le plomb, soit il méritait un oscar pour cette superbe mise en scène. Sirius enfila ses bottes et suivit Rusard en dehors de la cellule. Le gardien, apparemment pressé, ne prit même pas la peine de le menotter durant le trajet. Il le poussa en avant et lui indiqua le chemin à voix basse, comme s'il craignait que les autres détenus ne se réveillent... Une fois arrivés au premier étage, ils croisèrent Marcus Flint – un autre gardien crapuleux –, accompagné du détenu Weasley.

– C'est bon ? On n'attend personne d'autre ? coassa Rusard à son collègue.

– Ombrage a dit que deux suffiraient, confirma Flint. Avancez. On va à la laverie.

Sirius et Arthur Weasley obtempérèrent sans un mot. Pourquoi diable les avait-on fait lever au beau milieu de la nuit pour se rendre à la laverie ? Une machine était tombée en panne ? Le générateur peut-être ? Mais ni lui, ni Arthur ne suivait de formation d'électricien. Un autre détenu aurait été plus apte à gérer cette situation de crise. Alors non, pensa-t-il en descendant de nouvelles marches, ce n'était pas un problème leur demandant des aptitudes techniques. Ils avaient été choisis sur d'autres critères... des critères qui lui échappaient complètement.

En bas, le sous-sol était parfaitement illuminé. Rusard les dépassa, tandis que Flint fermait la marche, matraque en main. Quelques machines à laver étaient en route pendant la nuit, pour que le linge soit propre au petit matin pour les équipes de la blanchisserie. Rusard s'arrêta net devant la large machine comportant le numéro 6.

– J'ai trouvé ça pendant ma ronde, dit-il en tapant le hublot de la machine de sa matraque. J'en ai immédiatement averti la directrice.

Sirius se pencha sur le côté et poussa un juron.

Dans la machine à laver toujours en marche se trouvait le corps disloqué de Goyle. Apparemment, il était mort depuis un petit moment, car ses yeux étaient exorbités, et son teint complètement bleu. Mais ce qui choqua davantage Sirius fut l'eau. L'eau était complètement rose.

– Je n'ai pas réussi à l'arrêter, dit Rusard d'un ton affreusement banal. Ça a été bloqué sur cycle long. Et la manette d'urgence derrière a été complètement sabotée. Vous devez le faire sortir de là.

– Quoi ? s'étrangla Arthur Weasley, encore sous le choc. Mais il... il...

– Les cadavres ne mordent pas, balança Flint en s'adossant contre la machine à laver numéro 4. En tout cas, c'est ce que les scientifiques avancent.

Sirius s'accroupit, voulant voir le spectacle de plus près. La machine à laver était d'une taille phénoménale, pouvant engranger plusieurs dizaines de kilos de linges à elle seule. C'était absolument nécessaire pour nettoyer les uniformes des deux milliers de détenus ici présents. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait juste les yeux, ouais, un homme tout entier pouvait tenir dans l'un de ces mastodontes.

– Alors, les génies, lança Flint, on fait comment pour sortir le gros lard de là ? Parce que dans moins de deux heures, les premiers détenus seront debout. Donc autant évacuer le macchabé avant que ça tourne en spectacle gratuit.

– Vous avez une idée de qui l'a assassiné ? demanda Sirius, sans même réfléchir, regardant Goyle tournoyer dans la machine.

– Assassiné est un bien grand mot, banalisa Flint. Il a peut-être atterri là tout seul.

– Et comment aurait-il fermé la porte ? Et comment aurait-il enclenché le programme de mise en route ? Et ses blessures ?

Flint haussa des épaules.

– Ce n'est pas notre travail. Notre travail c'est de nettoyer tout ça avant que les autres ne se réveillent. Est-ce si compliqué que ça à comprendre, Black ?

Lentement, il fit non de la tête, percevant le léger agacement chez les gardiens.

– On devrait... carrément couper le courant, suggéra Arthur.

– Ça foutrait en l'air les deux autres machines qui sont en train de tourner, fit remarquer Flint en se hissant carrément sur la machine numéro 4, comme s'il s'agissait d'un perchoir tout à fait approprié pour son poste. Mais fais, dit-il. Moi je m'en fous du moins qu'on se débarrasse de cette satanée situation.

Arthur replaça ses lunettes contre son nez et se dirigea vers le panneau électrique. Après un regard circulaire derrière lui, il appuya sur le bouton. Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

– Mauvaise pioche, Weasley ! s'écria Flint.

– Désolé.

La lumière se ralluma, et cette fois, à la deuxième tentative, les machine cessèrent de fonctionner. Sirius essaya alors d'ouvrir la porte de toutes ces forces. Mais la machine 6 ne céda pas. Le matériel étant extrêmement robuste – _deutsch kalitat_ oblige.

– Vous avez des outils à nous donner ? demanda Sirius.

– Je vais voir ça, marmonna Rusard en partant d'un pas claudiquant vers la remise la plus proche.

Une fois partie, Flint jaugea les deux prisonniers d'un air sceptique.

– Tu crois que c'est qui, toi, qui l'a tué ?

– Moi ? s'étonna Sirius, un doigt sur le buste. Moi, je pense que c'est quelqu'un de putain de balèze. Vous avez vu comment le garçon est taillé ? Il doit peser plus de cent kilos. Imaginez un peu la force qu'il faut pour pousser quelqu'un là-dedans. Vous avez vu ses blessures en plus ? La bagarre a dû être épique.

– Mais on n'a pas entendu le moindre bruit, fit remarquer Flint. Je suis pourtant passé deux fois devant cette laverie pendant la soirée. Pas un chat en vue. Et regarde... (Il éclaira le sol impeccable de sa lampe torche) Pas une seule trace de sang. Donc soit le mec qui l'a tué est un putain de maniaque, soit il a un sens du détail irréprochable... soit...

– Il n'y a pas eu de bagarre, conclut Arthur.

Sirius manqua d'éclater de rire.

– Attendez. Vous êtes sérieux, là ? Quel genre de crétin rentrerait de son plein gré dans une machine à laver ?

Flint lui envoya une œillade transperçante.

– Goyle n'était pas connu pour être une lumière. Dommage que tu ne l'aies pas connu. Une grande perte pour l'académie des sciences.

Sirius se prit la tête entre les mains.

– Ok, admettons qu'il soit entré de son plein gré, dit-il. Il faut bien que quelqu'un soit venu fermer la porte et actionner le programme en cours, non ? ou vous allez me dire que ça aussi, il l'a fait lui-même ?

– Oui, il peut y avoir un meurtrier de plus dans cette prison, comme on peut l'avoir oublié là. En tout cas, c'est l'administration du pénitencier qui tranchera si c'est un assassinat ou non.

– Vous n'allez pas prendre des photos en guise de preuves ? s'étonna Arthur.

– Les parents de Goyle sont morts. Il n'a pas de frère ou de sœur et la société se contrecarre de lui comme de sa dernière paire de chaussures. Alors, sur ces belles paroles, vous allez prendre vos gentils petits outils, me démonter cette machine et m'extirper ce gros balourd de sa cachette.

Rusard revenait, poussant avec lui un chariot à outils.

– Deux heures, rappela-t-il. Pas une minute de plus.

Sirius soupesa un pied de biche, puis le cala dans l'interstice caoutchouteux de la portière. Arthur fit de même, tirant de toutes leurs forces. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il y eut un ' _crack_ ' et la portière s'ouvrit tout à coup, déversant des trombes d'eau à leurs pieds. C'était comme si un lac rose les entourait. Rose, à cause du sang délavé de Goyle. Arthur et Sirius se lancèrent un regard avant d'attraper le colosse par le cou. Sa peau glissante rendait l'extirpation ardue. Sirius entendit un autre craquement, lui provoquant un horrible frisson. Il venait par mégarde de disloquer la colonne vertébrale du mort. Arthur saisit l'un de ses bras épais comme un tronc d'arbre et, au bout de pénibles efforts, l'énorme corps roula au sol, parmi l'eau rosâtre. C'était comme avoir participé à la naissance d'un éléphanteau.

– Beau boulot, les gars. Je ne manquerai pas de demander à Rogue de vous filer deux desserts ce midi, chantonna Flint. Maintenant, il faut mettre le corps sur ce brancard et l'emmener à la chambre froide.

Le soulever fut une charge atroce. Mais finalement, Arthur et lui y parvinrent. Les gardes n'eurent même pas la pudeur de couvrir le cadavre d'un drap. Pendant que Weasley poussait le corps pour l'emmener dans la salle de réfrigération avec Rusard, Sirius restait avec Flint dans la laverie. Il attrapa un jet d'eau et nettoya la cuve en profondeur, avec une moue dégoûtée. Une fois fait, il s'attaqua au sol. Il attrapa une serpillère et commença à essorer l'eau grenadine.

– Y'a des nuits comme ça..., soupira Flint avec fatalisme.

Sirius continua de nettoyer avec acharnement.

– Tu crois que Goyle s'était attiré des ennuis ? demanda Flint avec une lueur d'espoir.

– Je ne me mêle pas trop aux groupes, rappela-t-il. Pas envie que ce genre de saloperies m'arrive aussi. Je tiens à ma vie, aussi misérable soit-elle.

– Um, ouais, je comprends. Mais Goyle, il traînait pas avec ce pointeur de Malfoy ? J'ai entendu dire que la mère de Malfoy était une Black. Vous avez un lien de parenté ?

– Vaguement.

– Ce matin, Malfoy sera le premier interrogé, formula Flint, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu sa réponse. Il aura du souci à se faire... En attendant, on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Sirius acquiesça. Alors la voilà la raison pour laquelle on l'avait appelé lui, plutôt qu'un autre. L'administration savait qu'il n'avait que peu d'amis dans cette prison, donc peu de chance pour que l'histoire se propage. Une fois le sol propre et la machine 6 enrubannée de rubans jaunes indiquant sa mise en hors service, Flint l'autorisa enfin à se laver les mains. Elles puaient le détergent, l'eau trouble, la rouille et le sang.

– Il te reste vingt minutes avant l'ouverture des cellules, dit le gardien tandis qu'ils remontaient dans les étages. Profites-en pour faire le vide.

Comment ? Il venait de voir un truc complètement fou ! Quand il retourna dans sa cellule, Lockhart était parfaitement éveillé. Il semblait même l'avoir attendu.

– Alors ? demanda son codétenu. Ils te voulaient quoi ?

– Une machine à laver a lâché pendant la nuit. Il y avait de la flotte partout à essuyer.

– Ah, dit Lockhart, déçu. J'imaginais un truc plus palpitant... Un truc que j'aurais pu raconter à mes lectrices.

– Pas de bol, répondit-il automatiquement. Une autre fois, peut-être.

– Ouais, peut-être, dit-il, accablé. Bon, je vais prendre ma douche. À plus tard.

Les portes des cellules de toute la prison s'ouvrirent en même temps pour lâcher les fauves. Lockhart partit en sifflotant, sa serviette de bain sur le bras et un peigne à bouts ronds coincé derrière l'oreille. Depuis qu'un type avait été poignardé avec une brosse à dents, celles-ci étaient distribuées par les gardes à chaque douche. Elles étaient à usage unique pour éviter que les criminels ne les transforment en objets mortels, juste histoire de tuer le temps. Sirius se demanda ce que James penserait d'une telle aberration écologique. Dans le fond, même si les agressions étaient inévitables, l'administration faisait tout pour les éviter... Comment Dolores Ombrage gérerait le meurtre de Goyle ? D'ailleurs, qui ici avait le pouvoir de l'assassiner sans que personne n'ait rien vu ou entendu ? Alors ouais, il ne croyait pas trop à la sorcellerie, mais il fallait avouer que le commanditaire de ce crime était un putain de magicien.

.

.

.

 **Mot de l'auteur :** Mmh, alooors, verdict ? Vous aimez ? C'est du caca boudin en bouteille ? Je suis vraiment surexcitée à propos de ce projet donc toute réaction est la bienvenue. Ce premier POV sur Sirius pose les bases de l'histoire. Même si le POV suivant sera sur quelqu'un d'autre, on continuera d'avoir des ''nouvelles'' de lui, donc pas de soucis à avoir de ce côté-là. D'une certaine façon, tous les points de vue sont liés. Des informations complémentaires seront délivrées sur mon groupe facebook « _The Baba O'Riley_ » (images, schémas, musiques etc.). Alors n'hésitez pas à le rejoindre !

Aussi, j'en profite pour inaugurer le système de votes. À la fin de cette histoire, l'un des personnages principal sera libéré de la prison de Crawl Pills (pour X motifs, je trouverai bien une excuse). Mais c'est VOUS qui choisirez LE détenu que vous préférez voir libre. À chaque chapitre, vous pouvez voter pour l'un d'entre eux (même s'il n'a pas encore été mentionné à ce stade de l'histoire). Vous pouvez voter pour un détenu différent par chapitre, ou continuer à supporter le même tout au long de l'aventure ! Une fois votre vote envoyé, pas de machine arrière possible.

edit : UN SEUL DETENU sera libéré A LA FIN de cette fanfiction (je précise, pour ceux ne l'ayant pas compris comme ça). Mais vous pouvez par exemple voter au chap 1 pour bidule, au chap 2 pour machin et au chap 3 pour gudule. Bref, vous choisissez ! Je comptabiliserai les votes au fur et à mesure.

 **Voici la liste des détenus éligibles** : (Sirius Black – Tom Jedusor – Blaise Zabini – Gilderoy Lockhart – Draco Malfoy – Arthur Weasley – Théodore Nott – Barty Croupton Jr. – Remus Lupin – Harry Potter – Severus Rogue). Une review = un vote.

Merci de m'avoir lu et à la prochaine,

 _ **D. Would.**_


	2. VIOL

**Posté le** : 12 Janvier. _Vigilance constante !_

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Silkydrag** : Ouais, je voulais faire de Hermione quelqu'un de très charismatique malgré tout. Je suis contente que tu l'aies tout de suite remarqué ! Oh, et Gilderoy Lockhart continuera d'apparaître dans l'histoire de manière régulière.

 **Guest :** Tiens, beaucoup de gens m'ont demandé ce qu'il adviendrait de Hermione... Je n'avais pas prévu le coup parce que ce n'est pas un personnage que j'aime manipuler en général. Mais bon, je garde l'idée dans un coin de ma tête !

 **Sam :** Un jour, je te tiendrai par la main pour t'expliquer la vie de A à Z. Tu en sortiras grandie. Je suis contente que mon cadeau te plaise, mon bichon. C'est ta croquette de Noël. Savoure-la bien.

 **Nyanna** : Je m'éclate pas mal avec Gilderoy. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un personnage plein de potentiel, du coup j'en profite. Sinon, Harry et Hermione ne se connaissent pas dans cette histoire. Il n'y a pas de piège là-dessus.

 **Clelinou** : Je te remercie pour tous ces compliments. Ça booste de voir qu'on est autant soutenu !

 **Camillou** : Oui, je me suis renseignée sur les prisons américaines avant d'écrire cette fic. C'est la base avant d'écrire un tas d'âneries, haha. Merci du vote !

 **Nakata** : Je dois être folle, mais quand je fais un truc, je le fais à fond. Sinon je me dis autant pas le faire. Il en va donc de même pour les fics, héhé. À votre plus grand bonheur :p Sinon, ouais, il y a presque toujours une supérette dans les prisons, même en France.

 **Mane BlackSilver** : Il y aura encore quelques clins d'oeil à l'univers HP. J'adore en faire, donc parfois, tu en croiseras certains. Merci pour le commentaire !

 **Monster** : Eh ouais, tu dois te poser pas mal de questions sur le pourquoi du comment. Surtout face aux casiers judiciaires de certains. Mais là est tout l'intérêt, hihi. Je vous réserve pas mal de surprises.

 **L.L.P.** : Je te remercie pour tes encouragements. À la prochaine !

 **Nono** : Hermione a dû faire forte impression pour que tout le monde veuille la revoir. Choix à méditer. J'avais prévu autre chose mais j'aime écouter ce que les gens peuvent en dire, c'est un échange assez enrichissant.

 **LazyFox** : Backwards n'a pas été abandonné. IACB a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour se sentir à nouveau inspirée. Mais on en discute dès que possible. C'est un projet qui nous tient à cœur. Pour l'alternance des POV, je peux comprendre que tu sois sceptique, mais après, c'est tout le challenge. Si c'est bien amené et bien fait, l'expérience ne peut qu'être enrichissante. ;)

 **Anonyme** : Ton vote a bien été pris en compte pour la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci sera toujours de qualité. :)

 **Margaux** : Non, il n'y a rien de sexuel entre Sirius et Severus, gloups. Je hais ce pairing donc, nope, no. Jamais. Haha. No kidding. L'enquête concernant Goyle continuera d'avancer.

 **Karin** : Il est né le divine enfant... lalalala, haha tu me fais rire. J'espère que ta soif de curiosité sera étanchée avec ce chapitre.

 **GruviaCrazy** : Je crois que tout le monde a envie de savoir pourquoi Harry a été incarcéré. Ça se saura vers le milieu de la fic. Donc patience. Ce chapitre te donnera plus d'éléments sur la mort de Goyle, à toi de mener l'enquête !

.

.

.

 **Note d'auteur** **:** Ooooh, merci pour toutes vos réactions ! C'était trop génial, surtout que j'anticipais pas mal vu que le sujet sort de l'ordinaire. Je tenais à vous dire que cette histoire m'obsède (rien que ça). Je passe beaucoup de temps à fignoler certains aspects du scénario pour vous offrir une expérience réellement immersive et inédite. En écrivant ce chapitre, j'ai voulu faire un truc que je n'avais encore jamais fait. Donc bon, je redoute un peu vos réactions pour le coup. Mais voilà, finalement, je ne regrette pas. C'est le tournant que j'ai choisi même si c'est dur à encaisser. Anyway... On se retrouve en note de fin pour le vote ! Bise, D.

(*) « _Time Hump Chronicles_ », dans ce chapitre traduit par « _Chroniques des Frottements du Temps_ » est une histoire mentionnée dans la série Orange Is The New Black. Je l'avais tout de suite trouvée hilarante. Du coup, je réutilise ici des éléments de cette fiction. Bon, ok, j'ai pas trouvé mieux comme trad', mais ''hump'' peut dire tellement plein de trucs, et je voulais pas que le titre soit trop explicite non plus.

 **Nota Bene** : Aucun personnage ne sera OCC. Tout du moins, je l'espère.

 **Attention : Rating M+**

 **Songs : 01. "** _Milk & Honey" _– Arcade Fire. **02.** _''Noise''_ – Archive. **03.** '' _Beautiful, Dirty, Rich_ '' – Lady Gaga. **04.** '' _Rape Me_ '' – Nirvana.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** **: VIOL**

 **Sous-titre : Génie du crime.**

.

.

.

 _« A rapist getting rapped ? This is what I called Justice »_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Draco Malfoy**_

 _ **Matricule :: 4015. Crime :: Viol. Sentence :: 8 ans.**_

Draco Malfoy avait toujours été de nature nerveuse. Alors, quand ce matin-là on le convoqua dans le bureau de Ombrage, son anxiété atteignit un pic encore inédit. Le sergent instructeur Shacklebolt se tenait sur le pas de sa cellule, le visage grave.

– Maintenant ? demanda Draco d'un air paniqué.

– Oui. Ombrage te veut maintenant. Laisse tes affaires. Tu prendras ta douche plus tard.

Lentement, Draco déposa sa serviette de bain sur son lit encore défait, puis se leva. Il n'était pas stupide au point de s'opposer de manière directe à Shacklebolt. Draco l'avait déjà vu maîtriser un détenu furieux en une poignée de secondes. Autrefois légèrement musclé, Draco avait fondu comme neige au soleil depuis son incarcération. Sa silhouette frêle en faisait toujours ricaner plus d'un.

Ce n'était pas la privation de nourriture qui agissait ainsi sur son organisme. Sa mère lui transférait chaque mois beaucoup d'argent sur son compte de la prison, pour lui permettre de s'acheter tout ce qu'il voulait. Ce qui le nuisait véritablement, c'était l'atmosphère de la prison et les monstres qui y étaient enfermés. Draco et Shacklebolt passèrent devant un nombre incalculable de cellules ouvertes, où les autres détenus le fixaient d'un air goguenard. Relevant le menton, Draco demeura imperturbable et continua de marcher. Ils quittèrent le district haute sécurité pour traverser les sas de contrôle. On fouilla Draco à trois reprises entre le moment où il quitta son district et son arrivée devant le bureau de Ombrage. D'un hochement de tête, Shacklebolt lui signifia qu'il pouvait tourner la poignée de porte.

La large pièce circulaire épousait les formes de la tour de contrôle du pénitencier. Mais au lieu des murs bétonnés, gris et froids que l'on avait tout le loisir d'admirer ailleurs, ceux de Ombrage étaient tapissés de rose. Cela fit un gros choc à Draco. Depuis combien de temps au juste n'avait-il pas vu la couleur rose ? Avait-elle cessé un jour d'exister pour lui ? ou avait-elle toujours été là, enfouie dans l'une des strates de sa mémoire ? Le jeune détenu fit un pas hésitant à l'intérieur et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Dolores Ombrage – car c'était bien elle – le fixait de ses yeux petits et humides. Draco ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il devait faire ou dire, alors il s'abstint de tout commentaire et attendit.

– Asseyez-vous, Malfoy, caqueta-t-elle de sa voix suraigüe.

Le détenu s'installa sur le fauteuil rembourré et plastifié – rose lui aussi. Dès qu'il posa ses fesses dessus, Draco se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise. C'était à croire qu'il portait une maladie particulièrement virale pour être installé sur une bâche en plastique, comme si Ombrage le considérait à lui seul comme un microbe.

– Du thé ?

Du thé ? songea Draco, surpris. Depuis combien de temps n'en avait-il pas bu ? On ne vendait pas de boisson chaude à la supérette. Pas depuis qu'un détenu avait démonté pièce par pièce le seul micro-ondes de la cantine pour créer un explosif qui avait coûté la jambe d'un gardien. Alors un thé... Un excellent thé infusé, Draco n'y avait pas goûté depuis trois ans maintenant. Et cette occasion ne se présenterait plus jusqu'à la fin de sa peine. Comment pouvait-il même refuser une telle proposition ? Impatient, il tendait déjà ses mains vers une tasse, les yeux avides. Ombrage la lui glissa sur son plateau en argent du bout de son stylo. Draco but une gorgée, laissant la saveur mentholée lui envahir le palais, puis le sucre et la légère amertume suivant derrière. Tout était parfait.

– Je m'excuse de vous avoir délogé de votre cellule à une heure aussi matinale, dit Ombrage. Mais je crains que les circonstances actuelles ne m'obligent à prendre des décisions qui vont à l'encontre de nos petites habitudes.

Draco déposa la tasse vide devant lui, interdit :

– Les circonstances actuelles ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

Les yeux noirs de Ombrage brillèrent de malveillance et d'amusement mêlés.

– Hier, qu'avez-vous fait de votre journée ?

– C'est un interrogatoire ?

– Interprétez-le comme vous le voulez, mais je tiens à obtenir une réponse.

– Je... euh, eh bien, comme tous les autres jours je me suis levé avant l'ouverture des portes, commença Draco. Puis je suis allé me doucher. Je suis retourné dans ma cellule déposer mes affaires et je suis ensuite parti prendre mon petit-déjeuner à la cantine...

Ombrage notait tout ce qu'il disait, à la virgule près. Puis elle l'interrompit :

– Avec qui déjeunez-vous, la plupart du temps ?

– Je suis souvent accompagné de Blaise. Blaise Zabini, précisa-t-il en voyant son air légèrement confus. Mais puisqu'il est au Trou depuis une semaine, je suis resté en compagnie d'autres personnes.

– Les gardiens disent que vous ne parliez plus beaucoup à Crabbe et Goyle.

– On s'est disputé.

– Ah... Et à propos de quoi ?

– Je ne suis pas une balance.

– Mais votre silence pourrait vous attirer de graves ennuis, fit remarquer Ombrage. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? (Un long silence inconfortable s'étira dans la pièce rose bonbon) Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois impérativement savoir quand avez vous vu Goyle pour la dernière fois.

– Hier, au déjeuner. Il avait fini de balayer la cour. P-Pourquoi ? Il a fait quelque chose de grave ?

– Lui, non...

– Ah, soupira Draco, soulagé.

– … Il est juste décédé, termina Ombrage.

Malfoy ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt. Il était impensable pour lui que Goyle puisse mourir un jour. Ils étaient entrés ensemble à la prison de Crawl Pills pour agression sexuelle. Entre ces murs, les violeurs étaient extrêmement mal vus. Ils étaient considérés comme des raclures de fond de capote bien en-dessous du reste. Une sorte de caste inférieure qui, pour survivre, se serrait les coudes. Même si les brimades envers eux étaient nombreuses, jamais Draco n'avait songé qu'on puisse s'en prendre sérieusement à Goyle. Comment cela était-il possible ?

– Nous l'avons découvert hier soir, dans la laverie, précisa la directrice, comme si elle était capable de lire dans ses pensées. La police scientifique a encore du mal à déterminer le scénario exact du décès. Plusieurs pistes ont été soulevées sans qu'aucune ne semble satisfaisante... Goyle avait-il des ennemis dans cette prison ou à l'extérieur ?

Draco fit lentement non de la tête, encore sous le choc.

– J'aurais besoin de davantage de coopération de votre part, Malfoy.

– Non, formula-t-il, atone. Non, personne ne lui voulait le moindre mal. C'était quelqu'un sans histoire. Enfin, il n'a jamais créé d'histoire avec les autres détenus.

– Goyle ne travaillait pas à la laverie, continua Ombrage. Il a toujours été à l'atelier mécanique ou préposé au balayage de la cour. Connaissait-il quelqu'un là-bas ? Avait-il des comptes à régler avec quelqu'un ?

– Goyle ne parlait pas avec grand monde. Il n'aimait pas vraiment faire la conversation, donc je ne crois pas qu'il connaissait quelqu'un là-bas. Peut-être... peut-être qu'on l'a attiré dans un piège.

– Un piège ? répéta la directrice, en arquant un sourcil. Quel genre de piège ? Dans quel but ?

Draco remua sur son fauteuil plastifié.

– J'en sais rien... Il y a deux ans, c'était très à la mode les embuscades dans la prison. C'est peut-être revenu au goût du jour.

– Croyez-vous que ceci est une plaisanterie ? demanda Ombrage en lâchant brutalement son stylo. Sans doute imaginez-vous que j'aime prendre le thé avec les détenus crasseux juste pour faire causette de leurs états d'âme ? Malfoy, nous sommes ici pour une enquête de la plus haute importance. Qu'un détenu meurt entre ces murs n'est pas chose rare. C'est déjà arrivé et cela se reproduira. Mais que quelqu'un meurt sans que quiconque n'arrive à comprendre comment cela est arrivé, ça, c'est intolérable ! Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est bien en guise de dernier recourt, Mr Malfoy. La laverie était fermée à clef hier soir. Alors, à moins que l'un de vos gentils petits camarades ait le don de passe-muraille, je me demande bien comment Goyle a pu s'y retrouver ! Mais il n'y a pas que ce léger détail qui me gêne. Tout, absolument tout est un mystère ! Je tiens à élucider tout ceci avant que cela ne remonte aux oreilles du shérif, ou pire, des journalistes ! Goyle a bien dû faire quelque chose qui a déplu à quelqu'un, non ? Donc trouvez-moi le coupable.

– M-Moi ? balbutia Draco, livide.

– Oui, vous, termina Ombrage, un large sourire étirant sa bouche molle. Vous étiez amis, non ? Donc en souvenir du bon vieux temps, vous lui devez bien cette faveur.

Il était clair que refuser n'était pas une option.

– Nous avons un marché ? demanda la directrice de son insupportable voix de petite fille. (Draco acquiesça) Parfait, dans ce cas. Je laisse Shacklebolt vous raccompagner jusque dans votre cellule. N'hésitez pas à lui faire parvenir la moindre information pouvant éclairer les faits.

Tel un automate, Draco se dirigea vers la sortie. Goyle est mort. Il marchait sans même s'en rendre compte, remontant le long corridor de l'administration. Goyle est mort. On le fouilla dans le sas de sécurité, s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien volé dans le bureau de Ombrage. Goyle est mort et ne reviendra pas. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Draco ne pouvait même pas en parler à Blaise puisque ce dernier faisait un séjour au Trou pour avoir craché au visage de Flint mardi dernier. Alors, vers qui se tourner ? Crabbe venait juste d'être transféré au pénitencier de Pelican Bay pour une sombre histoire de consommation de drogue. Draco devrait sans doute lui annoncer la nouvelle par courrier. Crabbe et Goyle avaient toujours été inséparables, partageant jusqu'à la même cellule.

La mort dans l'âme, Draco fut presque surpris de se retrouver dans sa cellule sans aucun souvenir d'avoir parcouru une telle distance. Atomisé, il s'allongea sur son lit, sa serviette de bain sous sa nuque, pour digérer la nouvelle. En fait, il ne lui restait plus personne. Goyle était le seul rempart contre la solitude. Même Blaise l'avait totalement laissé tomber, au profit de ses nouveaux amis qui lui « ressemblaient plus ». Draco – qui n'avait jamais pu supporter la solitude – resta un long moment à cogiter. Il en oublia même l'heure qui glissa sur lui dans la plus parfaite indifférence.

– Tu n'étais pas au petit-déjeuner, prononça une voix glaciale.

Lentement, Draco papillonna des paupières, sachant déjà ce qu'il verrait. Au-dessus de lui, la silhouette haute de son codétenu assombrissait la pièce. Les pupilles étroites de Tom Jedusor s'attardèrent un moment sur son visage.

– Encore ? dit-il. Quand vas-tu donc arrêter de pleurer ?

Machinalement, Draco porta sa main à ses joues, remarquant qu'elles étaient humides. Un frisson d'effroi le secoua tout entier. Draco n'était pas censé pleurer. Pas ici. Pas à la vue de tous. Pas alors que Tom pouvait débarquer d'un moment à un autre. Sans cesser de le fixer, Tom s'assit sur le lit de Draco, son pouce retraçant le chemin d'une larme. Il semblait fasciné.

– Tu ne pleures pas pour cet idiot de Goyle, j'espère.

– Comment...

– Comment est-ce que je sais ? Eh bien, ici, rien ne m'échappe. Le bruit court depuis ce matin qu'on l'a retrouvé pas plus tard que cette nuit enfermé dans une machine à laver. (Tom sourit) Apparemment, c'était assez amusant à voir. Barty va essayer de dénicher quelques photos de la morgue. Il a un bon contact là-bas qui lui filait les dents en or de quelques macchabés. Il n'y a pas de petites économies (Tom tapota deux fois sa joue avant de se relever) Sèche-moi ces foutues larmes avant que je ne décide de m'en charger avec un chalumeau de la cuisine, d'accord ?

Le chef des Mangemorts ôta son tee-shirt, dévoilant un torse recouvert d'une mosaïque de tatouages complexes. Chaque jour, Draco remarquait un nouveau détail selon l'angle avec lequel il l'apercevait. Est-ce que cet escalier avait toujours été là ou était-ce le fruit de son imagination ?

– Si tu vas à la bibliothèque, essaie de me trouver un livre en rapport avec Hitler, demanda Tom en observant dans le miroir sa croix gammée gravée sur sa gorge.

– Ils les ont enlevés des rayons, rappela Draco. Ils ont dû remarqué que ces bouquins étaient empruntés beaucoup plus souvent que d'habitude.

– Et ceux de Mussolini alors ?

– Disparus aussi.

– Kim II Sung ?

– Radié des listes.

– Mobutu ? Moubarak ? Hussein ?

Draco fit non de la tête.

– Oh, je vois... Ils veulent réduire ma liberté de penser à néant. Très bien. Je vais écrire une lettre au comité de gestion des plaintes.

Tom adorait écrire. Que cela soit des lettres de plaintes, des résumés de films projetés dans le réfectoire les derniers vendredis du mois ou des messages codés au Ku Klux Klan leur garantissant son grand retour. Tom Jedusor avait même un journal intime qu'il ne prenait pas même la peine de cacher, comme si, au fond, il espérait qu'un jour quelqu'un tombe dessus et le lise. Draco – qui partageait sa cellule – n'avait jusqu'ici pas eu la bêtise d'y toucher. Qui sait ce qu'il finirait par y apprendre ? De mémoire d'homme, le seul qui avait posé les yeux dessus était mort le lendemain, pétrifié dans son sommeil. C'était une gardienne que l'on surnommait Mimi Geignarde et qui ne laissa aucun autre souvenir au pénitencier que d'une hystérique larmoyante.

– J'aimerais lire quelque chose, poursuivit Tom, d'un air songeur. Ramène-moi un livre, n'importe lequel fera l'affaire.

Draco hocha de la tête puis sortit de leur cellule, le ventre creux. Il ne voulait pas être en retard pour son emploi à la bibliothèque. Il l'avait rapidement déniché car l'administration avait remarqué son sens du détail et sa minutie. Ordonner les livres de la prison n'était pas une mince affaire. Chaque jour, les volumes changeaient mystérieusement de place. En fait, certains détenus tiraient avantage du calme apparent de la bibliothèque pour y échanger de la contrebande. Les livres servaient tantôt de cachette, de paravent ou de moyen de transport pour la marchandise. Dès que les fauteurs de troubles finissaient leur petite affaire, ils déposaient les livres n'importe où.

Le seul ici que cela arrangeait était Gilderoy Lockhart. Régulièrement, il se faufilait jusqu'à la bibliothèque avec des exemplaires de ses propres romans qu'il glissait sur les étagères. Cela ne dérangeait pas outre mesure Draco, qui pour les avoir lus, les trouvait assez drôles. Mais les romans de Lockhart étaient encore à ce jour considérés comme d'importantes pièces à conviction. En effet, l'écrivain à succès fit face à un procès houleux l'accusant de plagiat. Dans ce pays, les plagiaires n'étaient pas traités avec légèreté, loin de là. Copier une œuvre était considéré comme un crime tout aussi brutal qu'un braquage, du vandalisme ou d'une séquestration. Et dans un sens, le plagiat était un savant mélange des trois : on braquait le savoir et la connaissance d'autrui, on vandalisait sa création, puis on la séquestrait à son propre profit.

Lockhart devait donc endurer une peine allant de trois à cinq ans. Peine qu'il mettait à profit pour consolider sa communauté de fans. Draco – qui travaillait avec lui à la bibliothèque depuis près de huit mois – appréciait sa compagnie. Au moins, l'ambiance semblait plus légère. La bibliothèque, située au rez-de-chaussée, était un endroit deux fois moins large que la petite église, et jusqu'à quatre fois plus étriqué que le centre de désintoxication. L'éducation des détenus n'était qu'un détail du cahier des charges de l'administration. Draco possédait un bachelor en marketing et un master en droit. Même s'il faisait partie des plus qualifiés de la prison, il doutait fortement de retrouver un travail dans ces domaines un jour... Alors en attendant, il passait son temps dans la bibliothèque, à entretenir les quelques fragments d'intelligence qui lui restaient.

Il faisait partie des premiers arrivés. Le gardien Flint, affalé sur une chaise, jouait avec le cordon de son talkie-walkie. Généralement, il ne bougeait pas de sa place, les laissant vaquer à leurs occupations. Parfois, il s'endormait même à son poste, ce qui laissait du temps aux revendeurs d'échanger leur marchandise en toute tranquillité. Draco n'aimait pas particulièrement Flint. Il le trouvait grossier et détestable en bien des points. Mais son père avait acheté sa protection auprès de Flint grâce à de généreux dons. Si Draco aurait dû se sentir reconnaissant, cela était loin d'être le cas. D'abord, Draco n'aimait pas l'idée d'être baby-sitté en permanence par quelqu'un payé par son père. Ensuite, il fallait admettre que Flint faisait un travail déplorable au vue de tous les malheurs lui étant déjà arrivés. Enfin, payer un gardien pouvait le mettre dans une position extrêmement délicate si cela venait à s'apprendre. Et Draco ne pouvait pas dormir tranquille en ayant ça dans un coin de sa tête.

– Malfoy, referme cette foutue porte derrière toi, grogna Flint. Ce soleil finira par me tuer.

Apparemment, Flint décuvait. C'était un alcoolique notoire dans la prison et Draco s'étonnait encore qu'il conserve son poste après tous ses écarts de conduite. Il regarda la pile de livres la plus proche, évaluant les dégâts laissés la veille. Aujourd'hui, après avoir rapidement rangé les étales, Draco devra se rendre avec un chariot jusqu'au quartier haute sécurité, appelé la Max. C'était là qu'on enfermait les plus dangereux détenus qui ne parvenaient à s'insérer ou se plier aux règles les plus basiques. Tom Jedusor venait d'ailleurs tout juste d'en sortir, faisant preuve d'une bonne foi extrêmement suspecte. Les prisonniers de la Max ne quittaient leur cellule que pour une balade solitaire de quinze minutes par jour dans une cour étroite, bordée de murs hauts de quatre mètres et inondée d'un soleil cuisant.

Dès que les détenus atterrissaient en Max, tout privilège leur était enlevé. Les livres étaient distribués une fois toutes les deux semaines parmi une sélection rachitique, prévisible et conventionnelle. On ne pouvait recevoir aucune visite de l'extérieur. Le courrier était retenu des semaines, des mois, des années par l'administration qui le distribuait au compte goutte comme un os que l'on donnait à ronger à un chien. La lumière était allumée en permanence dans leur cellule afin de voir ce qu'ils y fabriquaient à chaque instant. Mais alors, les détenus de la Max perdait toute notion du jour et de la nuit, les rendant parfois encore plus fous qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. On se douchait sous un jet d'eau glacial à l'heure où on vous l'imposait devant l'œil d'au moins deux gardiens. Et même chier sans être observé était un privilège car, là-bas, les gardiens étaient aussi payés pour vous voir faire ça. L'administration espérait toujours que vous finiriez par déféquer des sacs de cocaïne. Donc même les selles étaient examinées avec attention. C'était ça la Max. Et Draco frissonnait rien que de s'y retrouver.

– Bon, tout le monde est là ? demanda Flint une fois que la dizaine de détenus en uniforme gris ou orange se placèrent en demi-cercle face à lui. Je vais faire l'appel... et fermez-moi cette satanée porte ! (Flint déplia une feuille froissée de sa poche) Avery ? Ok. Binns ? Bole ? Corner ? Ok. Higgs ? Lockhart ? Malfoy ? Verpey ? Ok. Et enfin Quirrell ? Ok, tout le monde est bien là. Parfait.

– De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait se rendre ailleurs..., marmonna Michael Corner, d'un ton plein d'aigreur.

– Tu te la carres où je pense ton insolence à deux sous le litre ! tempêta Flint. Tu veux que je te colle un rapport ? dit-il en agitant son carnet de sanctions sous le nez. C'est ça que tu veux ? Allez, au boulot avant que ma main commence à trouver d'elle-même des représailles pour insubordination.

Corner, Higgs, Lockhart et les autres se dispersèrent entre les étagères de la bibliothèque. Draco se retrouva, comme à son habitude, dans la section roman américain. Autrefois confiée à Lockhart, l'administration avait jugé préférable d'intervertir leur postes. Draco se souvenait parfaitement avoir vu de nombreux exemplaires de « Flânerie avec le Spectre de la Mort », « Voyage avec les Vampires » ou encore « Une année avec le Yéti ». Les lectrices de Lockhart lui faisaient chaque semaine parvenir ses livres car elles savaient qu'on les lui confisquait.

– Psst, Malfoy !

Draco tourna la tête pour découvrir le visage rayonnant de Lockhart entre deux classiques de Hemingway. Afin de ne pas attirer l'attention du gardien, le jeune détenu se rapprocha, l'oreille aux aguets.

– Tu sais quoi ? Je viens d'avoir une nouvelle idée de roman ! Mes lectrices n'arrêtaient pas de demander quand l'inspiration reviendrait, eh bien, elle est là ! Et je suis absolument certain que « Chronique des Frottements du Temps » sera un nouveau best-seller. J'ai déjà rédigé les deux premiers chapitres. L'héroïne se prénomme Edwina et elle vit une relation tumultueuse avec une soldate nommée Gilead, mmphf, mais je préfère Gilly. Ça sonne mieux. Mais voilà le truc, Edwina rencontre aussi l'Amiral Rodcocker qui est l'incarnation même de la virilité. Le mec est juste incroyablement doué et parfait et...

– D'accord, soupira Draco, blasé. Mais pourquoi tu me racontes ça ?

Gilderoy lui tendit un rouleau de papier après avoir rapidement regardé à droite et à gauche.

– Tiens, lis ça. (Draco resta parfaitement impassible) Tu sais lire, au moins ?

– Oui, je sais lire. Merci bien. Et à quoi ça va me servir ?

L'écrivain à succès le regarda d'un air désabusé.

– Tout le monde sait ici que tu fais partie... mmh, disons, ''des plus à l'aise financièrement'' (Gilderoy mima les guillemets avec ses doigts) Alors je me disais que si tu appréciais ma prose, tu pourrais devenir mon mécène dans cette prison. Le papier coûte très cher et les crayons aussi. Si tu te les procures pour moi, je te promets 25% des royalties du livre dès ma sortie. C'est... un deal plutôt intéressant, non ?

– Non. Je ne me mettrai pas en danger pour que tu puisses publier un stupide livre. J'ai encore cinq ans à taper entre ces murs. Si on me voit avec le texte d'un autre détenu, ou si on comprend que c'est moi qui te fournit le papier, je risque de sérieux ennuis. Et je ne tiens pas à prolonger ma peine de quelques mois pour qu'un peu de ta gloire passée rejaillisse sur toi.

Le visage de Lockhart se décomposa pièce par pièce. Draco aurait pu lui donner un coup de poing que sa réaction n'aurait pas été bien différente.

– Très bien, dit Lockhart, dégoûté. Je trouverai forcément quelqu'un d'autre.

Sa tête disparut de la rangée de livres bien alignés. Pendant trois heures, Draco organisa son rayon par thème et ordre alphabétique en attendant qu'on l'appelle pour sa tournée en Max. En général, c'était le surveillant Podmore qui s'occupait du transfert. Draco avait toujours apprécié Podmore. C'était un homme juste, qui ne se mêlait jamais de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Tout le contraire de Flint ou de Rusard, par exemple, qui s'entendaient comme deux joyeux lurons. Peu avant midi, le surveillant Podmore apparut dans la bibliothèque et embrassa la pièce d'un regard avant de trouver la chevelure blonde argenté de Draco. Il lui fit un discret signe de la main et le jeune détenu abandonna sa tâche pour le suivre à l'extérieur. Le chariot de livres avait déjà été soigneusement chargé des ouvrages autorisés par l'administration pénitentiaire. Après avoir été fouillé de la tête aux pieds, Draco se mit à le pousser, Podmore sur les talons. Ils passèrent plusieurs portiques de sécurité et grillages pour enfin arriver dans un endroit humide et silencieux comme un tombeau. Draco détestait ce lieu et espérait toujours que cela se termine le plus rapidement possible. Le protocole était toujours le même : 1. Le gardien tapait deux gros coups contre la porte blindée et intégralement vitrée afin d'attirer l'attention du détenu. 2. Le détenu s'approchait, bras levés au-dessus de la tête pour regarder la sélection de livres posés sur le chariot. 3. Il prononçait de manière intelligible le titre qu'il voulait. 4. Draco passait ledit ouvrage à Podmore. 5. Podmore feuilletait, secouait, reniflait le livre. 6. Si tout était bon, Podmore glissait le bouquin dans l'interstice verrouillé à double-tour par où on passait habituellement la nourriture. 7. Le détenu ne devait bouger sous aucun prétexte, attendant que Podmore ait tout refermé et que le chariot soit reparti vers la cellule voisine.

Les cellules étaient les unes après les autres, longeant le même côté du couloir. Jamais il n'y avait de cellule occupée du côté droit, afin d'empêcher toute communication – même visuelle – avec d'autres détenus. Certains possédaient un véritable don pour lire sur les lèvres...

Draco redoutait une cellule de la Max plus que les autres : celle qu'occupait Grindelwald. Cet homme y était enfermé depuis trente ans et avait complètement perdu la raison. Il n'était plus qu'une âme vagabonde, à la recherche de la moindre parcelle d'humanité sur laquelle se greffer. Un jour, Grindelwald avait affirmé être victime des assauts répétés d'une flaque de vinaigre. Tétanisé par la peur, le détenu avait hurlé au secours de longues heures, debout sur son lit. À chaque fois, Draco ne savait pas dans quel état il retrouverait Grindelwald. Alors, quand il arriva juste devant sa porte vitrée, Draco eut un mouvement de recul. Grindelwald était nu. Entièrement nu. Son vieux corps fripé était collé à la baie vitrée. Ses yeux exorbités étaient vrillés dans leur direction. Podmore s'arrêta net, la main sur sa bombe lacrymogène. Grindelwald se mit à leur faire de grands signes, comme s'ils se situaient de l'autre côté d'une rive.

– Grindelwald, je vais vous demander de vous rhabiller, ordonna Podmore. Nous sommes ici pour vous apporter un livre. Donc veuillez coopérer.

Le vieillard éclata de rire, dévoilant une dentition aussi explosée qu'une bataille navale.

– Je ne vous le répèterai pas une troisième fois. Allez au fond de votre cellule pour vous rhabiller !

Draco, tout comme Podmore, savait parfaitement que plus rien n'était à tirer de Grindelwald. Cet homme avait besoin de soins psychiatriques, d'écoute et d'attention. Pas d'être enfermé là seul comme un animal en cage. Le truc, c'est que jamais Grindelwald ne sortirait d'ici, pas même pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Il était accusé d'avoir participé à un génocide, alors condamné à être rongé par la folie. Podmore activa son talkie-walkie pour réclamer du renfort. Grindelwald dansait nu dans sa cellule en produisant des pépiements d'oiseaux.

– Restez sur le côté avec votre chariot, Malfoy, ordonna Podmore. Je ne veux pas que ça dégénère.

À l'autre du bout du couloir, le gardien Diggle et le surveillant Dawlish approchaient à pas pressés, remontant la ligne interminable de cellules aux murs de verres trempés.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Diggle. Bonté divine...

Maintenant, Grindelwald se jetait ses propres excréments à la figure en riant.

– Hors de question que j'aille là-dedans, murmura Dawlish, pétrifié. Je ne suis pas suffisamment payé pour aller ramasser ce vieux débris qui se vautre dans sa propre merde. Oh ça non.

Les trois agents regardèrent au-delà de la baie vitrée, Grindelwald continuer son cirque. Draco, qui ignorait quelle attitude avoir puisqu'on l'avait totalement oublié contre le mur, se permit de jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule. Poings sur les hanches Podmore regardait le vieillard saccager sa cellule en éclatant de rire.

– Je crois que Ombrage ne va pas aimer ça du tout, dit-il après un long soupire. Qu'on le veuille ou non, on va devoir le sortir de là quand il sera calmé. On lui injectera de quoi faire dodo pendant quelques heures et je demanderai à Rusard de m'amener deux détenus pour le nettoyage.

– Ouais, approuva Diggle. Il faut bien que ces petits diables servent à quelque chose.

– Je vais contacter l'infirmerie pour qu'ils préparent une bonne dose de morphine, déclara Dawlish. Je reviens. Euh, au fait, on fait quoi de celui-là ?

Diggle, Dawlish et Podmore se tournèrent vers Draco qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

– On annule la distribution des livres pour ceux qui restent, décida Podmore. On reprendra demain. S'ils nous voient arriver avec une sale gueule, ils risquent de profiter de cette petite faille pour tenter quelque chose de stupide. Malfoy, retournez à la bibliothèque avec Dawlish.

Sur le chemin du retour, Dawlish semblait distrait. Si distrait que Draco aurait pu l'assommer au moins quatre fois. Il n'en fit rien. Une fois à la bibliothèque, il retrouva les autres à mettre de l'ordre parmi les encyclopédies.

– Déjà de retour ? s'étonna Higgs. Comment ça se fait ?

– Un détenu a commencé à faire n'importe quoi dans sa piaule. Alors Podmore a préféré arrêter là, informa Draco, encore dégoûté du spectacle auquel il avait assisté.

Jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, il fut incapable de retrouver l'appétit. Draco ne pensait plus vraiment à Grindelwald, mais à Goyle. Il touillait sa platée de macaronis quand Tom se colla à lui.

– Alors ? Tu as mon livre ?

– Ah, non, pas encore. Mais j'y retourne cet après-midi.

Jedusor était suivi de près par MacNair, l'expression plus lugubre encore que d'ordinaire.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Draco.

– MacNair a été interrogé par Ombrage, à propos de la mort de Goyle, éluda Jedusor en essayant tant bien que mal de mordre dans son pain. Enfin, il n'est pas le seul. Tous les gars qui travaillent à la laverie ont été interrogé ce matin. L'administration veut savoir précisément les emplois du temps de tout le monde. La police scientifique a trouvé les empreintes d'à peu près tous ceux de la laverie sur la machine numéro 6. Personne d'autre. Du coup, Ombrage pense que forcément, c'est l'un d'eux qui a fait le coup.

Draco reporta son attention sur MacNair qui ne touchait pas à sa nourriture.

– C'est plutôt habile, comme meurtre, reprit Jedusor en glissant sa main sur la cuisse de Draco. J'y ai réfléchi toute la matinée dans ma cellule, et je pense que soit ce crime a été réalisé par le plus gros crétin de l'histoire de la prison, soit par son plus grand génie. Le tueur devait forcément se douter que les chances d'être accusé étaient proches du zéro puisque tout le monde touchait au matériel. En plus, qui irait chercher quelque chose de suspect dans une machine à laver au beau milieu de la nuit ? Le gardien aurait entendu du bruit, c'est clair, mais il n'aurait pas fait plus attention que ça... En fait, c'est une chance que Rusard ait trouvé le cadavre de Goyle avant le petit matin. Ça aurait très bien pu tomber sur un détenu pendant ses heures de travail.

MacNair leva ses yeux vitreux vers lui.

– Goyle a atterri tout seul dans la machine, dit-il. Personne n'a été vu aux abords de la laverie. Personne n'a pu quitter sa cellule au beau milieu de la nuit. Personne ne lui en voulait pour une noise, alors...

– Peut-être que Goyle n'était pas dedans depuis le soir seulement, supposa Jedusor en continuant de caresser la cuisse de Draco d'un air distrait. Peut-être qu'il était enfermé là-dedans depuis bien plus longtemps. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, c'était à l'heure du déjeuner, non ?

– Mais tu oublies que nous, l'équipe de la laverie, on a bossé toute la journée d'hier, rappela MacNair, agacé. On aurait forcément vu un truc pareil, tu ne crois pas ? Je te le répète pour la dernière fois : la théorie selon laquelle Goyle est entré là-dedans comme un grand est la plus plausible de toutes !

Jedusor réfléchit un moment, puis dit :

– Ou peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un criminel, mais plusieurs. Et qu'un garde est complice de tout ça. Rusard a certes découvert le corps, mais c'est sans doute aussi lui qui l'a mis là-bas.

– Rusard ne pourrait pas maîtriser un colosse de la taille de Goyle, contra MacNair. Même s'il le voulait.

– Il n'a pas _forcément_ besoin de le maîtriser. Il peut tout aussi bien le _persuader_ de rentrer de lui-même dans cette machine.

Un silence de plomb régna autour de la table tandis que Tom dégustait sa cuillerée de macaronis.

– Rusard a tué Goyle, affirma-t-il.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Draco.

– Parce que c'est un psychopathe, comme nous tous.

 **oooooo**

Même si Tom était un véritable génie du crime, Draco avait du mal à croire que Rusard y soit pour quelque chose dans la mort de Goyle. Le vieux gardien aimait beaucoup trop son emploi pour se mettre de lui-même en danger. Il n'était certainement pas idiot à ce point. Pour sa part, Draco pensait que tout cela n'était qu'un accident. Après tout, personne n'en voulait à Goyle. Et le responsable de son décès se planquait quelque part, terrorisé à l'idée de prolonger sa peine. En fait, Draco préférait le voir ainsi. Car s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un accident, alors là, il pourrait dire adieu au peu de tranquillité qui lui restait.

Au cours de la journée, tous les détenus travaillant à la laverie furent scrupuleusement interrogés. Stan Rocade – un ancien contrôleur de bus accusé d'agression antisémite – revint du bureau de Ombrage dégoulinant de sueur. Certains furent gardés un peu plus longtemps que les autres, comme Cattermole ou Mondingus, qui n'avaient pas vraiment d'alibis solides. Draco se sentirait plus serein si l'administration attrapait le coupable d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Évidemment, cela n'arriva pas. Plus les jours passaient, plus un climat tendu se répandait dans la prison. Les nouveaux détenus – reconnaissables à leur uniforme orange – chinaient des informations là où ils le pouvaient. Ils étaient excessivement peu nombreux à avoir rejoint Crawl Pills ce mois-ci. Sept, tout au plus. Puisqu'on ne connaissait pas encore leur niveau de dangerosité dans un milieu carcéral, l'administration leur avait confié les tâches ingrates comme nettoyer les toilettes et les douches. Plus tard, s'ils faisaient preuve de bonne volonté, les nouveaux pourraient rejoindre d'autres pôles d'activités. En les observant, Draco savait exactement par quelles phases de questionnement ils passaient : Est-ce que j'arriverai à survivre ici ? Sont-ils tous fous ? Deviendrai-je fou à mon tour ? Dehors, mes amis et ma famille m'oublieront-ils ?

C'était sans doute la dernière qui le torturait le plus. Même s'il recevait des visites fréquentes de sa mère, son père, lui, jugeait Crawl Pills indigne de son statut. D'ailleurs, il avait clairement fait comprendre à son fils que son incarcération nuisait fortement à son ascension politique. Draco se souvenait dans les moindres détails du jour où sa vie avait basculé.

.

… _Leurs éclats de rire étaient tels qu'un pigeon prit son envol. Plutôt éméchés, le petit groupe remonta l'interminable avenue new yorkaise qui menait tout droit à l'appartement de Draco. Son loft – généreusement payé par ses parents après l'obtention de son diplôme – se situait dans l'un des immeubles les plus prisés du pays. Ses voisins étaient tous de riches entrepreneurs, des politiciens, des célébrités internationales ou des vedettes du petit écran._

 _Il n'était pas rare pour Draco de croiser ce joyeux petit monde dans l'ascenseur et ses amis semblaient tous verts de jalousie. Son père, le magnat des affaires et républicain Lucius Malfoy, espérait qu'en fréquentant déjà les hautes sphères de la société, cela lui faciliterait la tâche afin de prendre un jour la relève. En pleine campagne pour devenir sénateur, Draco et sa mère devaient le suivre meeting après meeting dans des gymnases puant ou des foires stupides. Le soir, au moins, Draco retrouvait sa liberté et pouvait à loisir profiter de l'imprévisible New York. Seigneur, qu'il adorait cette ville ! Il pouvait la contempler des heures durant depuis la fenêtre de sa cuisine et toujours y déceler un nouveau détail qui lui avait échappé jusqu'alors._

 _« Encore deux semaines, c'est ça ? » demanda Daphné, l'héritière de la licence Disney. « Tu dois t'ennuyer à mort. » Le concerné était bien trop imbibé pour répondre quoique ce soit de pertinent. Il se contenta de vaguement hocher de la tête. Draco avait hâte que tout ce cirque soit terminé. De toute façon, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents tenaient tant à montrer patte blanche alors que l'élection était déjà gagnée. Les sondages annonçaient son père vainqueur avec au moins 65% des intentions de vote. Donc qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de si terrible entre aujourd'hui et la fin du mois ? Que dalle._

 _Une fois en bas de son immeuble, un portier les laissa passer après leur avoir souhaité une excellente journée. Les premières lueurs de l'aube se fracassaient contre les gigantesques murs de verre, comme des prismes étincelants. Draco et le petit groupe s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur qui grimpa aussitôt jusqu'au dix-septième étage. Leur soirée au Oak Club fut tout aussi réussie que les autres. Ils avaient dansé avec fièvre sur la piste, l'esprit électrisé par les quelques grammes de substance pris au coin d'un lavabo. Astoria – la sœur de Daphné – riait très fort, signe de son ébriété. Dans quelques heures seulement, elle devrait retourner à l'aéroport où son jet-privé l'attendait pour filmer son prochain clip vidéo._

 _Pansy était la seule à ne pas avoir pris la moindre goutte d'alcool. Elle fixait ce spectacle désolant d'un air consterné, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Les trois filles suivirent Draco jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Les rideaux avaient tous été tirés dieu merci. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son immense canapé en cuir, exténué. Et dire que son père ne tarderait pas à l'appeler dans la matinée... « Demain, tu as quelque chose de prévu ? » demanda Daphné, à la limite du sommeil. « J'en sais rien », répondit Draco d'une voix caverneuse. « Traîner ». Les sœurs Greengrass, pelotonnées l'une contre l'autre, s'endormirent en un claquement de doigts. Pansy, en revanche, restait assise droite fixant Draco de ses yeux verts étincelants. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, agacé. « QUOI ?! » « Rien », répondit-elle en haussant des épaules. « Je me dis juste que ça me fera bizarre une fois que ton père sera élu. » « Pourquoi ? » « Eh bien, vous n'irez pas tous vivre à Washington ? »_

 _La phrase de Pansy lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Draco n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec ses parents qui se gardaient bien de le tenir informer de la phase post-investiture. Les maigres détails dont il avait pris connaissance se distillaient encore au compte goutte. Si la plupart des sénateurs américains vivaient dans leur circonscription, d'autres faisaient le choix de passer le plus clair de leur temps dans la capitale. Et quoi de mieux que Washington pour étancher la soif de pouvoir de Lucius Malfoy ?« Mon père, sans doute. Mais pas moi. Moi, je veux rester à New York. » articula péniblement Draco. « Je sais. » À certains moments, sa tête devenait lourde. « Mais s'il advenait que tu partes à Washington », continua son amie d'un air anxieux, « Tu essaieras de venir ici souvent, hein ? » « Ouais, aussi souvent que possible. » Pansy lui adressa un sourire radieux._

 _« Tu as mon cadeau d'anniversaire ? » Draco se massa lentement les tempes. Putain, il avait failli oublier. Cette nuit, Pansy venait de célébrer ses vingt-et-un an âge de la majorité légale aux États-Unis. Elle avait préféré le fêter en petit comité dans une large fête. Quoi de mieux pour obtenir un semblant d'intimité ? « Je dois avoir ton cadeau quelque part », dit Draco, avec l'ombre d'un sourire. « Viens. » Il lui tendit la main, la contraignant à le suivre jusque dans sa chambre. Elle aussi était plongée dans l'obscurité._

 _Draco marcha droit vers son énorme dressing. Il en sortit une boîte en velours qu'il tendit à sa meilleure amie. Dès qu'elle l'ouvrit, une rivière de diamants roula entre ses doigts. « Tu... Tu n'as pas osé ? » « Si », prononça Draco, très fier de lui. « Allez, mets-le. » De ses doigts tremblants et maladroits, Pansy essaya d'attacher le collier à son cou, en vain. « Attends, je vais t'aider ». Draco attacha le fermoir d'un geste rapide et précis. Ses doigts s'égarèrent le long de sa nuque dévoilée par son carré plongeant. « J'ai fait un bon choix, hein ? » « Choix dicté par les 14 SMS que je t'ai envoyé à propos de ce satané collier », rigola Pansy. « Merci Draco. » Elle le serra dans ses bras et il resserra son étreinte._

 _Instinctivement, la bouche de Draco se posa sur la joue de Pansy qui gloussa de rire. Puis son nez. Puis sa bouche... Le baiser d'abord rapide fut suivit d'un second plus langoureux et haché. « At-Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Pansy, comprimée entre ses bras. Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns qu'il mit en désordre. Il mordilla son cou ainsi que son lobe d'oreille. Pansy se mit à rire, mal à l'aise. « Ok, ok, stop. Ce n'est plus très drôle, là. » ses mains essayèrent d'arrêter celles de Draco. « Draco, stop, ok ? » Ce dernier éclata de rire à son tour. « Pansy, arrête de faire genre... » Celle-ci lui jeta un regard de pure incompréhension. « Tu en as d'envie depuis le collège. », expliqua Draco en caressant ses hanches. « Je ne vois pas ce qui est dérangeant là-dedans. Je suis plutôt beau mec en plus, non ? » Les lèvres de Draco se retrouvèrent plaquées contre celles de Pansy qui n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, encore sous le choc._

 _Il malaxa sa poitrine et, tandis qu'elle se débattait, il réussit à glisser ses doigts dans sa petite culotte. « D-Draco, non. S'il te plaît, non. » Comme une bougie sur le point de s'éteindre, Pansy semblait peu à peu se vider de toute énergie. Elle n'essayait même pas de se débattre, comme si le combat était perdu d'avance. Alors Draco, qui la voyait restée allongée sous lui, ne chercha pas non plus à comprendre. Elle en avait forcément envie sinon, elle ne resterait pas là, hein ? Et puis, tout le monde savait que certaines nanas adoraient inventer des scénarios tordus au lit. Pansy avait toujours eu un côté tordu._

 _Draco savait – au fond de lui – qu'elle adorait ça, mais que ça lui coûtait cher de l'admettre. Entre ses cuisses non plus il ne rencontra aucune résistance. Pansy avait la tête tournée vers la porte, comme si plus rien autour d'elle n'existait. Que Draco n'était pas là. Que son anniversaire n'avait pas eu lieu. Que New York endormi ne faisait que parti d'un rêve. Le pantalon à moitié défait, Draco continuait ses assauts de plus en plus vifs afin d'obtenir une réaction de Pansy. N'importe quoi. Mais à aucun moment elle ne lui fit cet honneur. Finalement, Draco ressentit une légère décharge et il se vida en Pansy. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur sa joue et souffla : « Joyeux anniversaire, ma puce. » Lentement, il roula sur le côté, exténué. Il ne prit même pas la peine de remettre son caleçon. Pansy l'avait déjà vu nu une bonne dizaine de fois, de toute façon._

 _En se réveillant quelques heures plus tard, Draco constata que son loft était vide. Les filles étaient parties. Il s'apprêtait à prendre une bonne douche quand il remarqua que le collier offert à Pansy trônait sur la table-basse, au-dessus d'un morceau de papier. Draco attrapa le bijou entre ses doigts puis lut la note : «_ _ **Étouffe-toi avec, connard**_ _. »_

 _Ne comprenant pas, Draco fronça des sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu mettre Pansy dans cet état ? Les pierres n'étaient pas assez grosses ? Draco attrapa son téléphone portable et constata alors que la batterie était complètement à plat. Blasé, il le mit à charger pendant qu'il prendrait sa douche. Une fois complètement propre, il se rua vers son smartphone et composa son code de sécurité. Il vit sa messagerie être littéralement bombardée, dont la majorité provenant de son père. Il activa le haut-parleur, décidé à tous les écouter pendant qu'il s'habillerait dans sa chambre._

 _« Vous avez vingt-six nouveaux messages. Message reçu à 8:02 : '' Draco, c'est moi. Réponds immédiatement. C'est urgent.'' Pour rappeler votre correspondant faites le 1. Pour supprimer le message, faites le 2. Pour le réécouter, faites le 3. Pour passer au message suivant, faites le 4. Pour tout autre renseignement, faites le... » (Draco appuya sur le 2) « Message reçu aujourd'hui à 8:26 : ''Draco, prends ton satané téléphone. Il faut qu'on parle immédiatement. J'ai reçu un appel confidentiel du procureur de New York. Il voudrait te voir à propos d'une affaire dérangeante. Rappelle-moi. Il me faut impérativement ta version des faits.'' Autre message : ''Draco, ta mère est morte d'inquiétude, et moi aussi par la même occasion. Que s'est-il passé avec Pansy ? Réponds-moi tout de suite !'' ''Draco, habille-toi. La police va bientôt débarquer chez toi pour te faire subir un interrogatoire. J'ai pris le premier vol pour New York. Je serai là d'ici quelques heures. Je t'ai envoyé un avocat. Ne dis rien tant qu'il n'est pas là. Je ne crois pas que l'on pourra retenir des charges contre toi parce que...''_

 _On tambourina à la porte de son loft. « POLICE ! Ouvrez ! » La bouche extrêmement sèche, Draco resta planté au milieu de la pièce, torse nu. « POLICE ! » Les jambes tremblantes, Draco déverrouilla la porte. Un agent bondit sur lui, le mettant aussitôt à terre. On le menotta et lui récita ses droits. Ignorant encore tout de ce qu'on lui reprochait, Draco suivit la brigade d'un air ahuri. On ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'enfiler une chemise. En bas de l'immeuble, des paparazzis s'acharnèrent à le mitrailler de flashs..._

 _._

Draco avait désormais l'interdiction formelle d'écrire à Pansy ou de tenter par n'importe quel moyen d'entrer en contact avec elle. Même son avocat lui avait déconseillé de tenter une manœuvre aussi dangereuse. Pourtant, Draco aurait aimé entrer en contact avec elle. Il avait une foule de questions à lui poser. Encore aujourd'hui, Draco avait du mal à saisir comment leur rapport ait pu être interprété comme un viol. Il voulait simplement lui faire plaisir, s'amuser un peu. Son père lui-même refusait de croire la version du juge et disait à qui voulait l'entendre que Pansy n'était qu'une délurée s'inventant une vie afin de se rendre intéressante pendant quinze secondes. En fait, il valait mieux pour la famille Malfoy de se tenir à cette version. Car l'affaire du viol atteignit sérieusement leur réputation. Lucius Malfoy perdit son élection et dût se retirer de la vie politique pendant un moment. Narcissa fut destituée de son titre de présidente des Épouses presbyteriennes de St-Pancras. Et Draco, bien qu'en prison depuis trois ans, récoltait continuellement des lettres virulentes de féministes.

Actuellement, Draco recevait la visite de son avocat afin de faire appel de la décision de justice allant à son encontre. Il construisait un dossier en béton armé, visant à décrédibiliser une à une les soi-disantes preuves apportées par Pansy : des photos montrant leur évidente proximité, les messages ambigus laissés sur son téléphone, les témoignages de quelques partenaires de Pansy parlant de sa sexualité débridée... Tout faisait l'affaire. Il n'y avait plus d'amitié qui tienne. Draco ne laisserait rien ni personne lui barrer la route vers sa liberté. Huit ans de prison pour un présumé viol était une peine extrêmement lourde et intolérable pour les Malfoy. Lucius espérait donc voir son fils sortir de là d'ici quelques mois, voire un an. Quand il serait libéré, Draco était bien décidé à récupérer la place qu'il occupait autrefois. Pansy l'avait détruit. Maintenant, c'était à son tour.

Allongé sur son lit les bras derrière la nuque, Draco attendait l'extinction des feux. Tom était assis sur la banquette du dessus, sifflotant un air guilleret. Apparemment, Gilderoy Lockhart avait entendu dire que Jedusor cherchait un truc à lire car ce dernier feuilletait le premier chapitre de son nouveau manuscrit. De temps à autre, Tom ricanait bruyamment en tournant les pages remplies d'une écriture fine et serrée. ''Chroniques des Frottements du Temps'', songea Draco. Avait-on déjà trouvé un titre plus débile ? Soudain, Tom éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Son codétenu leva les yeux, remarquant que les ressorts du lit s'agitaient.

– La ferme ! s'écria Flint en tapant sa matraque contre la porte ouverte de leur cellule.

Tom se tut et ses yeux se plissèrent de malveillance tandis que le jeune garde continuait sa ronde.

– Un jour, je vais le tuer, promit-il tout bas. Il ne t'énerve pas, toi ?

– Si, admit Draco tout en restant allongé dans sa couchette.

– Dommage qu'il n'ait pas été à la place de Goyle...

Draco ressentit une espèce de pincement au cœur. Même s'il essayait d'oublier le décès de son ami, toute la prison s'évertuait à le lui rappeler de manière plus ou moins détournée. Une sirène retentit à quatre reprises, annonçant l'imminente extinction des feux. Toutes les portes des cellules se refermèrent en même temps puis l'obscurité toute entière les engloba. Draco se glissa sous sa couverture, sachant pertinemment que le premier compte de la soirée serait pour bientôt. Les yeux fermés, il écouta le silence pesant de la prison. Tom ne dormait pas. Il ne dormait jamais jusqu'à ce qu'il ait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Alors Draco patientait. Une longue et courte attente débutait. Finalement, un surveillant passa juste devant leur cellule (' _click click_ ', fit le compteur à main) et poursuivit sa route.

Dès lors, Tom s'extirpa avec lenteur de ses draps. Avec la vivacité d'un cobra, il se glissa dans la couchette de Draco, tapis dans la pénombre. Comme anesthésié, Draco ne bougea pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucune issue. Ses doigts longs et fins s'engouffrèrent sous son tee-shirt, retraçant les contours de son torse. Draco ferma les yeux quand sa langue serpenta sur sa clavicule. Le corps glacé de Tom se pressa contre lui. Avec lenteur, Tom baissa l'élastique de son caleçon puis appuya sa queue contre son cul. Draco demeura silencieux. Et tandis que Tom le pénétrait, Draco serra les dents. Tout le monde à Crawl Pills savait que Jedusor le baisait. Et personne ne disait rien, tant ils le redoutaient. Draco pouvait maintenant se considérer en sécurité. Bien plus en sécurité que lorsque Flint respectait les termes de son contrat. Au moins, depuis que Tom l'avait choisi, plus personne ne l'emmerdait. Draco utilisait le peu de cartes qu'il avait en main.

 **ooooo**

Draco roula en boule les draps bleu, afin de les envoyer à la laverie. Perché sur sa couchette, Tom avait reprit la lecture de « Chroniques des Frottements du Temps ». Il riait aux éclats quand Dolohov entra dans leur cellule, la mine grave.

– Que se passe-t-il ? siffla Jedusor en déposant le rouleau de feuilles sous son oreiller.

– Je reviens tout juste de chez Ombrage. Elle croit que je l'ai fait, que c'est moi qui ait tué Goyle.

Il était de réputation notoire que Dolohov avait le sang chaud. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y repensait, Draco l'avait vu avoir une altercation avec Goyle au début de la semaine. Et comme s'il n'était pas suffisamment aidé, Dolohov travaillait aussi à la laverie... Ce dernier jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de s'approcher.

– Ils vont me faire interroger par la police, dit-il. Et je n'ai aucun alibi, alors...

– Draco dira que tu étais avec lui, trancha Jedusor. N'est-ce pas, Draco ?

Pris au piège, le jeune homme acquiesça lentement en baissant la tête.

– Tu n'as rien à craindre. C'est déjà réglé, conclut Tom.

Pourtant, Dolohov ne paraissait pas du tout tranquille. Il s'approcha un peu plus de Draco, ses yeux noirs comme du mazout s'agglutinant aux siens :

– Si tu ouvres ton clapet, Malfoy, je te détruis pièce par pièce. Ton pote Goyle est mort comme le gros crétin qu'il était. Ce qui lui est arrivé, il le méritait après tout. Il était bien trop stupide pour avoir vu venir sa propre mort. Il est hors de question que je passe une journée de plus dans ce trou à rats par sa faute. C'est clair ? Donc quand Ombrage t'interrogera, tu diras que j'étais avec toi toute la sainte journée s'il le faut.

– Tu l'as fait ? demanda Jedusor avec une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

Dolohov leva les yeux vers son chef.

– Putain que non. Déjà, ce mec est tellement inutile qu'il n'en vaudrait pas la peine. De deux, je ne suis pas assez musclé pour l'enfermer dans une machine. Et de trois, j'étais occupé ce jour-là à faire la transaction sur laquelle on s'était mis d'accord.

– Alors tu pense que c'est l'œuvre de qui ?

Son ami haussa des épaules et fit mine de réfléchir.

– Franchement, à ce stade, je ne sais plus trop. Pendant que Ombrage me parlait j'avais comme l'impression qu'elle aussi aurait pu faire le coup. Après tout, c'est l'une des rares à avoir les clefs de toute la prison. Goyle a dû voir un truc pas net. Mais vu qu'il est stupide comme une limace, il n'a pas dû comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Et par mesure de sécurité, on l'a zigouillé.

Tom réfléchit.

– Mmh, ou peut-être que c'était une erreur. Peut-être qu'on ne voulait pas tuer Goyle, mais Crabbe.

Draco le dévisagea, pétrifié.

– Tu te souviens, poursuivit Tom. Crabbe devait pas mal d'argent à des gars d'ici avant d'être transféré à Pelican Bay ? Suffisamment pour que ça en mette certains en rogne. On a dû les confondre vu qu'ils ont le même air benêt, le même cou épais et le même cerveau en gélatine. (Dolohov caqueta de rire) Une belle bévue, en somme... (Tom se tut, cette fois l'air incroyablement sérieux) Cette petite enquête m'a amusé ces deux derniers jours. Mais là, ça ne me fait plus rire du tout. J'ai besoin de savoir qui a fait le coup, Antonin. Parce que l'administration va finir par s'impatienter. Je viens tout juste de sortir de la Max. Je suis donc un suspect de choix pour eux, et ça me contrarierait de retourner là-bas pour un crime que je n'ai même pas eu l'honneur de commettre. Trouve-moi ce fils de pute avant la fin de la semaine.

Antonin Dolohov acquiesça et repartit aussi furtivement qu'il était venu. Jedusor posa son regard perçant sur Draco qui n'avait cessé de fourrer les uniformes sales dans leur sac de linges. Le ramassage était prévu dans une heure, tout au plus. Mondingus était celui de leur étage qui s'en chargeait. Inconsciemment, Draco espéra que Fletcher ferait irruption dans la pièce afin de le sauver des pulsions dangereuse de son codétenu.

– Tu as des infos à faire partager ? demanda Tom.

– Non.

– Ne me mens pas.

– Non, je ne sais rien.

Tom sauta du lit superposé, se plantant juste en face de lui.

– Ne. Me. Mens. Pas, articula-t-il, sa main posée sous sa gorge.

Draco détourna les yeux, la mâchoire tremblante.

– Omb-... Ombrage m'a demandé de trouver le coupable. Elle m'a dit de tout aller raconter à Shacklebolt si je trouvais quelque chose.

– Et tu allais le faire ?

– Non ! (La poigne de Jedusor se referma autour de son cou, comme une pince de métal) Non, je te le jure. Jamais je n'aurai été complice de l'administration, protesta-t-il. Tu le sais très bien ! Et de toute manière, je ne sais rien. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu se passer ce soir-là ! Celui qui a fait ça à Goyle a bien préparé son coup, comment j'aurai pu être au courant ? Tom, crois-moi.

– Est-ce que tu penses que c'est moi qui l'ait fait ? (Draco fit non de la tête) Alors prouve-le moi.

Draco s'approcha en douceur et embrassa langoureusement Tom Jedusor. Quand il eut fini, Tom le repoussa en s'essuyant la bouche tout en souriant largement. Il avait adoré, mais redoutait de le laisser paraître.

– Ok pour cette fois. Mais si tu t'avises de me cacher encore un truc (Sa main lui tordit le poignet), je te défonce, Malfoy. Entendu ?

Draco hocha de la tête, puis sortit de leur cellule avec leur paquet de linge sale. Mondingus Fletcher était au bout du couloir, talonné par un surveillant. Draco attendit son tour puis déposa son sac. Peu après, il descendit au second étage là où se situait l'infirmerie. Il avait rendez-vous avec le médecin de la prison à 14H pour une visite. L'aile médicale était en permanence surveillée par deux gardiens. Il était hors de question que les détenus mettent la main sur du matériel ou des substances pouvant mettre en péril la sécurité d'autrui ou d'eux-mêmes.

L'infirmière Pomphresh le laissa entrer après Dirk Cresswell, réputé pour son asthme.

– Asseyez-vous, dit-elle. Bien, j'ai étudié vos analyses de sang et... Je dois vous transmettre une nouvelle importante. Monsieur Malfoy, vous avez été atteint par la syphilis. Vous l'avez contractée récemment... Je sais que la prison n'autorise pas la distribution de préservatifs car elle redoute que certains les utilise comme sacs de drogue. Mais si vous avez un partenaire sexuel régulier ici, je peux vous en fournir spécialement. En attendant, vous allez débuter un traitement. La syphilis est parfaitement curable si elle est bien prise en main. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est d'éviter autant que possibles les rapports à risque, et aussi de convaincre votre... partenaire de venir ici, pour se faire soigner. C'est crucial.

– Je ferai de mon mieux, mentit-il.

Au fond, Draco n'en ferait rien. Il ne dirait à personne qu'il était contaminé, et surtout pas à Jedusor... Car s'il gardait le secret suffisamment longtemps, Tom développerait des séquelles irrémédiables de la maladie. Il pouvait en mourir s'il ne savait pas que cette saloperie le bouffait de l'intérieur. Mais, comment éviter d'avoir de nouveaux rapports avec lui ? Il fallait à tout prix le tenir éloigné... Draco monterait un stratagème pour que Tom retourne à la Max sans rien voir venir. Et qu'il y crève, ce salopard.

– Relevez votre manche, ordonna Pomphresh. Je vais vous faire votre injection. Cela sera rapide et sans douleur. Dans une semaine vous reviendrez pour que l'on voit si une autre est nécessaire.

Docile, il la laissa faire sa piqûre puis dissimula son pansement sous la manche de son uniforme gris. Pomphresh lui adressa un maigre sourire puis l'autorisa à rejoindre sa cellule. Sur le pas de la porte, un détenu patientait d'un air nerveux, se balançant sur la pointe des pieds. Pomphresh sortit de son cabinet, un dossier en main. Elle appela :

– Arthur Weasley ? Entrez.

Draco continua sa route, un immense sourire aux lèvres...

.

.

.

 **Note de fin** : … Donc, vous en pensez quoi ? Je veux tout savoir. Absolument TOUT.

On va directement passer à la phase du **vote** parce que je n'ai pas envie de vous influencer dans un sens ou un autre.

Je rappelle d'abord les règles :

1\. A la fin de l'histoire, un seul détenu sera libéré de manière légale (donc passage devant un juge qui revoit sa peine).

2\. Le détenu choisi sera celui ayant accumulé le plus de votes en sa faveur tout au long de l'aventure.

3\. Vous avez onze chapitres pour pouvoir voter.

4\. Dès qu'un nouveau chapitre est posté, les votes ne sont plus comptabiliser pour le précédent. Vous pouvez toujours commenter pour donner votre avis. ;)

5\. Aussi, vous n'êtes pas non plus obligé de participer au vote. C'est comme vous voulez.

 **Voici le classement provisoire après publication du chap 1 :**

Sirius : 9 voix / Harry : 7 voix / Arthur et Draco (ex-aequo) : 5 voix / Severus : 4 voix / Théodore : 3 voix / Barty et Remus (ex-aequo) : 2 voix / Blaise : 1 voix / et Gilderoy et Tom : aucune voix.

Ce n'est que le début ! Donc la tendance peut s'inverser à tout moment. Par exemple, toute la semaine, Arthur a été premier, puis Harry ! Ce n'est qu'à la dernière minute que Sirius les a déclassé... Bref, vous êtes maîtres aux commandes donc profitez-en. Je mets régulièrement à jour les résultats sur mon groupe facebook « The Baba O'Riley ». N'hésitez pas à faire un tour.

A la fin de votre review, n'oubliez pas de voter pour l'un d'eux (si vous le souhaiter) : **Remus – Tom – Théodore – Gilderoy – Barty – Sirius – Blaise – Arthur – Severus – Draco – Harry.**


	3. USURPATION

**Posté le :** 25 Janvier 2016.

* * *

 **Mémo : Finalement, les votes sont ouverts pour les chapitres 1 et 2 jusqu'à nouvel ordre. À votre place, j'en profiterai !**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**_ :

 **Coukie :** Il n'y a pas vraiment d'explication à avoir entre Draco et Pansy. Il l'a violé. Point. Je ne crois pas qu'elle serait heureuse de le revoir, de toute façon.

 **Clelinou** : Si la réaction de Pansy t'a paru ''très peu virulente'', c'est normal. C'est l'effet voulu. Tout le monde ne se débat pas comme un forcené quand on est agressé, d'autant plus quand l'agresseur est un ami proche... Le choc et la peur prend le pas sur le reste.

 **Const** : Merci baby chou.

 **Monster** : En prison, il n'y a aucune obligation de visite médicale, sauf en cas d'épidémie (et encore...). Ce sont les détenus qui doivent faire la demande d'aller voir un médecin, et non pas l'inverse. Des gens en prison sont déjà resté 15 ans sans voir un seul toubib, donc bon.

 **Guest** : Haha, bien joué ! C'est vrai que ce cas de figure pourrait être assez comique si cela se produisait.

 **Guest 2** : Certes, Draco est un con. Mais il n'a pas compris le viol, loin de là.

 **Nonoé** : On reverra Quirrell, mais pas tout de suite ! Il aura le droit à sa mini-storyline. Dans cette fanfiction, puisqu'il s'appelle toujours Tom on peut supposer qu'il est encore assez ''jeune'' (en même temps, je vois mal les gardiens entrés dans son jeu et l'appeler par son pseudo). On peut dire qu'il en a vers 35-40.

 **Silkydrag** : Il n'y a aucun stratagème politique derrière le viol de Pansy. Draco est simplement un criminel qui ne se reconnaît pas comme tel. Il n'y aura pas plus de background sur lui que ça parce que je ne me focalise pas sur un seul POV. On continuera d'apercevoir Draco, mais il n'est pas le personnage principal. D'ailleurs, personne ne l'est. Sinon, je trouve ça assez horrible de vouloir que Draco revoit Pansy... C'est une victime. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait une bonne chose pour elle.

 **Sunny** : Le chapitre basé sur Gilderoy arrivera un peu plus tard dans l'histoire, mais il continuera d'intervenir à certains moments.

 **Anonyme** : Oui, le POV de Tom sera assez épique. Du moins, c'est comme ça que je l'imagine. Patience, patience...

 **Margaux** : Attention, je n'ai pas voulu rendre le crime moins horrible ! Dans le chapitre 2, on est dans l'esprit de Draco, donc forcément, en ayant ses pensées, son acte a un autre aspect que si j'avais écrit du point de vue de Pansy. Après, c'est au lecteur de le comprendre et d'en tirer ses propres conclusions. Sinon, Dumbledore n'est pas prévu au programme pour l'instant. Je ne lui ai juste pas encore trouvé de place.

 **BertSnapBlack** : Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce que je ferai de la storyline entre Tom et Harry (ou même s'il y en aura vraiment une...). À voir.

 **Camillou** : Une action se déroulant dans la Max ? Ça m'a l'air un peu compliqué vu leur abscence totale de liberté... Mais on peut toujours rêver !

 **ManeSilverBlack** : Aucun clin d'oeil avec le sortilège de l'Imperium. Juste une suggestion de Tom. Parfois, il n'y a pas de messages cachés ou de clins d'oeil, hein. Dans ce chapitre-ci, il y en aura davantage par contre ! Bonne chasse.

 **Fanta** : Pas de magie dans cette fic. Donc le meurtre de Goyle a forcément une explication rationnelle. Ce chapitre-ci sera un peu différent des précédents... Je te laisse découvrir.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** **: USURPATION**

 **Sous-titre : Le clou du spectacle**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Arthur Weasley.**_

 _ **Matricule :: 6870. Crime :: Usurpation d'identité. Sentence :: 17 ans.**_

Arthur Weasley sortit de sa visite médicale avec des lunettes flambant neuves. Cela lui avait coûté cher, mais il fallait dire que le résultat était spectaculaire. Les couleurs, le contour des objets, l'horizon... Tout semblait plus clair à présent. Arthur s'était levé ce matin-là d'une extrême bonne humeur. L'administration avait finalement accepté de le transférer à l'atelier mécanique, au détriment de son emploi avec les services d'entretien. Il gagnerait trente cents de plus par heure, ferait un job plus stimulant et les détenus qui s'y trouvaient ne manquaient pas d'humour. En plus de ça, ses enfants lui avaient tous envoyé une carte pour son anniversaire et il venait d'apprendre qu'il serait grand-père pour la toute première fois. Qui aurait cru que Bill épouserait cette française ? Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Capucine ? Violette ? Rose ? Enfin, peu importe : le bébé arriverait bientôt.

D'un pas détendu, presque guilleret, il rejoignit sa cellule du second étage. Cuthbert Binns – son codétenu – dormait profondément, allongé sur le côté. Arthur sifflotait joyeusement un air de jazz tout en attrapant le dernier livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque (« Crime et Châtiment »). Il en était au début de la troisième partie quand une longue alarme stridente retentit dans tout le bâtiment. Chaque tonalité indiquait une consigne précise à suivre. Celle-ci – trois sifflements aigus et un _gong_ – indiquait de se tenir immédiatement au sol, peu importe ce que les détenus faisaient. Arthur laissa tomber son livre et se jeta par terre.

Des gardes firent irruption à l'étage, vérifiant que tous les détenus suivaient les ordres. Dawlish s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, sa matraque en main.

– Au sol ! cria-t-il pour se faire entendre par-dessus l'alarme. Au sol, détenu !

Arthur leva le nez vers la couchette de Binns. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Finalement, la sirène se tut et Dawlish, déjà à bout de souffle, finit par perdre patience :

– Je compte jusqu'à trois, Binns. Si à trois vous n'êtes pas debout, je vous mets au Trou. Un... Deux... Trois ! Très bien, vous l'aurez voulu.

– Encore un rebelle ? soupira Podmore en entrant à son tour.

Arthur fronça des sourcils. Rebelle ? Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Binns. Dawlish le tira par le bras puis poussa un cri prodigieux. Sur les draps, juste sous la tête de son codétenu, se trouvait une énorme tache de sang...

– Nom de Dieu..., souffla Podmore.

Binns avait les mains couvertes d'un sang poisseux. Celles-ci étaient posées juste sous sa joue gauche, comme s'il dormait. Mais tout ceci n'était en réalité qu'un leurre... Un terrible leurre. Podmore se tourna vers Arthur.

– Comment cela se fait-il ? Répondez, Weasley !

– J'en sais rien ! glapit-il. Je viens tout juste de revenir de ma visite médicale ! Je l'ai trouvé comme ça. Il... Il avait l'air de dormir, alors je ne l'ai pas dérangé.

– Je croyais que Binns travaillait à la bibliothèque ? demanda Dawlish, abrupt.

– Il ne se sentait pas très bien ce matin, éluda Podmore, d'un ton incertain. Il avait demandé l'autorisation de rester ici pour se reposer. Je suis passé dans sa cellule il n'y a même pas trente minutes... Juste avant l'alerte pour fouiller les cellules.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? On remet la fouille à plus tard ? Tu sais qu'ils sont capables d'ingurgiter la drogue que l'on cherche en même pas deux minutes ? chuchota Dawlish.

– Mais on ne peut quand même pas laisser ce foutu cadavre ici ! Je vais appeler Kingsley.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Arthur se demanda comment sa journée si paisible avait-elle pu si mal tourner. Kingsley Shacklebolt arriva, talonné de peu par Rusard.

– Vous l'avez trouvé comme ça ? demanda le sergent instructeur.

– Exactement comme ça. Il avait les mains sous la tête, comme un enfant qui dort, précisa Podmore.

Shacklebolt enfila des gants, souleva les pupilles du mort, puis évalua toute trace de coups sur son corps en déboutonnant son uniforme.

– Aucun hématome. Aucune commotion, dit-il d'une voix lointaine. Mais on ne peut pas avoir une hémorragie du crâne sans... Par Jésus de Nazareth et tous les saints ! (En regardant de plus près, le sergent trouva quelque chose dans son oreille) Rusard, une pince. (Kingsley l'attrapa et l'entra en toute délicatesse dans le pavillon du macchabée. Lentement, il en sortit un long bout de métal ensanglanté) Un clou, dit-il. On lui a enfoncé un clou dans l'oreille pendant qu'il dormait.

Le sang jaillit de son crâne comme une petite fontaine et Shacklebolt l'absorba avec un morceau de drap. Tétanisé, Arthur regarda les gouttes rouges tombées sur le sol de sa cellule.

– Les gars, on ne cherche plus de la drogue aujourd'hui. On cherche un tueur en série... Il va falloir faire vite et proprement. Si on ne le retrouve pas immédiatement, ce petit malin risque de recommencer. Goyle... Maintenant Binns. Et puis qui d'autre ?

– Tu crois que c'est la même personne ? risqua Dawlish.

– Je suis prêt à mettre ma main au feu, chuchota Kingsley. Ce n'est pas exactement le même mode opératoire, mais il y a quand même des similitudes.

– Ombrage ne sera pas contente, geignit Rusard.

– Ce n'est pas Ombrage que nous devons craindre si l'on apprend que nous ne savons plus tenir nos prisonniers, prédit le sergent instructeur. Rusard, vous allez visionnez toutes les vidéosurveillances du couloir entre ce matin et maintenant pour dénicher le moindre indice. Dawlish, appelez les détenus à rejoindre la cour. Nous devons tous les évacuer afin de procéder à toutes les fouilles nécessaires. Quant à vous Podmore, je vous laisse la tache délicate d'en avertir notre directrice. Et vous Weasley, vous venez avec moi.

Shacklebolt rejeta le drap sur le corps de Binns qui souriait comme un bienheureux. Il ne semblait même pas avoir réalisé qu'il était mort... Ils fermèrent la porte de la cellule avant de s'éloigner, laissant la scène de crime presque intacte. Arthur fut relevé de force par un gardien et poussé vers la sortie. Il suivit Kingsley, tremblant des pieds à la tête. Le sergent instructeur siffla et les agents de la tour mirador se tournèrent vers lui.

– ON ÉVACUE ! cria-t-il.

Sans même contester son ordre, une seconde alarme – plus stridente que la précédente – secoua le bâtiment. Les prisonniers déboulèrent comme un troupeau de brebis, cavalant dans les escaliers pour se diriger vers la sortie la plus proche. C'était une sorte de torrent humain se déversant au bas de la prison. Au moindre geste brusque, au moindre bruit suspect, la situation pouvait dégénérer. Depuis qu'il était à Crawl Pills, on avait rarement fait sortir tous les détenus en même temps. C'était une manœuvre risquée, car en les libérant tous ainsi – sauf ceux de la Max et du Trou –, le travail des surveillants devenait plus ardu.

– Je veux que tous les agents soient réunis dans le hall principal dès que les détenus seront dans la cour, marmonna Kingsley dans son talkie-walkie. Personne ne doit être au sol avec eux. Qu'on laisse les miradors les surveiller d'en haut... Dubois, ne cherchez pas à savoir ! Je vous expliquerai tout dans dix minutes.

Arthur fut assis de force sur un banc, au milieu du couloir. Puis avec un énorme ' _gong_ ' les immenses portes se fermèrent simultanément. Dehors, des salves de voix se faisaient entendre. Les détenus s'exclamaient par centaine, exigeant de savoir ce qu'il se passait. La tour mirador, invisible au-dessus de leur tête, criait des ordres par mégaphone dont personne ne semblait tenir compte. Le calme n'était que factice, car la grogne montait. Les surveillants et gardiens se regroupèrent au bas des marches, haletant.

– Vous avez trente minutes pour fouiller toutes les cellules du block, formula Kingsley. Sauf celle de Weasley ici présent. Je l'ai fermée pour une autre affaire... Vous cherchez de la drogue. De la cocaïne selon le labo. On en aurait retrouvé quelques grammes dans le sang de Goyle, mais aussi près d'une poubelle de la cafétéria et sous une dalle de la cour. Je pense que quelqu'un a trouvé un nouveau moyen d'en faire entrer à Crawl Pills. Je veux que le stock soit retrouvé et détruit dans la journée... (Flint eut un léger rire qu'il dissimula derrière sa main) Une blague à nous faire partager ?

Le jeune gardien leva la tête vers lui, apparemment au bord de l'hilarité.

– Je comprends mieux pourquoi ce gros lard a atterri dans une machine à laver s'il était complètement stone.

Kingsley n'eut pas l'ombre d'un sourire et s'approcha d'une démarche déterminée :

– Vous devriez faire attention à vous, Flint, dit-il tout bas. Goyle était sans doute un détenu peu recommandable, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins un être humain. Jamais il n'aurait dû mourir, car il était sous notre responsabilité le temps de sa peine. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans. Donc à votre place, j'effacerais ce petit sourire narquois de votre sale tête de bite et j'essaierais d'être professionnel deux petites minutes. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi...

– Mais cela n'est pas le cas, Shacklebolt, interrompit une désagréable voix aiguë. L'autorité ici me revient pleinement.

Dolores Ombrage avançait vers eux dans un horrible tailleur rose pâle lui faisant ressembler à un marshmallow. Elle était suivie de près par son assistante Marietta Edgecombe qui souffrait d'acné sévère à la trentaine passée. La pauvre fille dissimulait ses boutons disgracieux derrière une frange épaisse de cheveux blonds. Derrière eux, Podmore accourait, tenant dans ses bras un brancard dépliable. D'une taille minuscule, Ombrage dépassait à grand-peine le nombril de Shacklebolt qui était pour sa part plus grand que la moyenne.

– Vous outrepassez vos droits, sergent, dit Ombrage.

– Je me suis laissé emporter, articula Shacklebolt, la mâchoire serrée.

– Je vois ça, reprit la directrice, la bouche extrêmement pincée. On m'a dit qu'un cadavre avait été retrouvé dans l'une des cellules du second étage. Est-ce vrai ?

– Je ne vous ferais pas déplacer jusqu'ici sans un motif de la plus haute importance, rétorqua Shacklebolt. Si vous voulez bien me suivre... Podmore, gardez un œil sur Weasley. Les autres, commencez la fouille.

– Bien sergent, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Arthur regarda le sergent, la directrice et son assistante se diriger vers sa cellule. Miss Edgecombe n'entra pas dans la pièce, s'épargnant sans doute un spectacle macabre. Ombrage, en revanche, de part son statut, était obligée de voir le corps de ses propres yeux. Elle en ressortit une minute plus tard, l'expression du visage aussi indifférente que si on venait de lui annoncer la hausse des taxes sur le foin en Arizona. Elle redescendit les marches en métal d'un air songeur, les mains derrière le dos.

– Un tueur en série, donc ?

– En effet, conclut Shacklebolt. Ça m'en a tout l'air. Que cela soit pour Binns ou Goyle, le tueur a agit dans des lieux de passage. Regardez, la cellule se trouve juste à l'angle du block. Immanquable.

– Et que disent les enregistrements vidéos ? Vous avez réussi à en tirer quelque chose ?

Rusard s'avança, apparemment embarrassé :

– Il n'y avait rien, madame. La cellule n'entre pas dans le champ de la caméra, ajouta-t-il plus bas, craignant que Arthur ne l'entende. C'est un angle mort...

Les sourcils d'Ombrage bondirent si haut qu'ils disparurent dans ses boucles brunes rigides.

– Mais quelqu'un de la tour mirador a forcément vu quelque chose !

– Non, madame, répondit Rusard, gêné. Ils regardaient tous ailleurs... Une bagarre avait éclaté dans la cour. Cela a retenu leur attention pendant, je dirais, cinq minutes.

– Cinq minutes ? Suffisant pour qu'un détenu se faufile dans une cellule, et plante un clou dans le crâne d'un autre ! s'exclama-t-elle, au bord de l'hystérie. Jusqu'ici nous avons eu de la chance, messieurs. Goyle est mort sans aucune famille derrière lui pour ouvrir une enquête. Mais Binns a une fille qui par ailleurs avait lancé une pétition afin d'accélérer le procès de son père. Quand je vais devoir l'appeler pour lui annoncer que ce dernier est mort, vous avez tout intérêt à avoir retrouvé d'ici là le coupable... (Ses petits yeux mauvais se posèrent sur Arthur, comme si elle venait tout juste de remarquer sa présence) Que fait-il ici ?

– C'est le détenu partageant la cellule de Binns, informa Podmore. Il l'a trouvé dans cet état en revenant de l'infirmerie.

– C'est lui qui vous a averti ?

– Non, nous avons découvert le mort après avoir sonné l'alarme, ajouta le surveillant pénitencier.

– Weasley, mmh ? N'est-ce pas vous qui avez aidé à déloger Goyle de la machine à laver ?

– Si, c'est bien lui, balança Rusard en pointant sur le détenu un doigt accusateur.

– Et maintenant, poursuivit la directrice, vous voici encore sur la scène du crime. Étonnant comme coïncidence.

– Je n'ai pas demandé à être chargé de la dépouille de Goyle, madame. On est venu me tirer de mon lit, rectifia Arthur. Et pour Binns, tout le monde dans le block sait qu'on s'entendait à merveille. Cela fait onze ans que nous partageons la même cellule et il n'y a jamais eu le moindre ennui. Cuthbert adorait faire la sieste. Ça aussi, tout le monde le sait. Donc quand je l'ai vu allongé sur sa couchette, je ne me suis pas posé plus de questions. Est-ce un crime de laisser les gens dormir ?

– Non, prononça Ombrage après une longue minute de silence. Mais je ne vous crois pas non plus entièrement. Par mesure de sécurité, je veux que vous le placiez au Trou, Shacklebolt.

– Q-Quoi ?! Mais je n'ai rien fait ! protesta Arthur. Ma femme doit venir me voir cette semaine !

– Ça ne fait rien. Elle fera demi-tour. Rien de tel qu'une petite balade en voiture pour se changer les idées... En attendant, je dois vous placer à l'écart des autres détenus le temps que l'enquête progresse.

– Madame la directrice, intervint Shacklebolt, le Trou est réservé aux détenus récalcitrants. Ils doivent avoir enfreint le règlement pour s'y retrouver. Nous ne pouvons pas en conduire un là-bas sous le seul prétexte que...

– Que je l'ai décidé ? coupa-t-elle. Oh que si. Vous allez donc faire ce que je vous demande Shacklebolt, au risque de devoir postuler dans une autre prison du comté.

Ombrage leur tourna le dos, remontant l'immense couloir de ses jambes courtaudes. D'un geste de la main, Kingsley Shacklebolt ordonna à deux gardes de se saisir de lui. Arthur eut beau se débattre et protester, rien n'y fit. Dawlish et Dubois le tiraient presque pour qu'il avance. Ils passèrent près d'une fenêtre et Arthur vit les autres détenus s'attrouper au milieu de la cour, se regardant tous en chien de faïence.

– Dites à ma femme que ce n'est pas faute, glapit Arthur. Dites-lui que je n'ai rien fait, que c'est juste... pour la procédure. De ne pas s'inquiéter.

– On est pas des foutus pigeons voyageurs, Weasley, rétorqua Dawlish. Ce que ta femme pensera de ton absence n'est pas notre problème. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne encore qu'elle continue à te rendre visite après toutes ces années.

Après un portique sécurité gardé par un agent, ils débouchèrent dans un couloir bien plus sombre et étroit que les autres. De l'humidité suintait sur les murs. L'air y semblait plus lourd et nocif. Si la plupart des cellules paraissaient vides, il était clair que les rares occupants faisaient tout pour se faire remarquer. « SORTEZ-MOI DE LA ! », vociféra une voix rauque tout en donnant des coups de pieds à une porte. « SORTEZ-MOI DE LA ! JE SUIS ENCORE VIVANT ! » On conduisit Arthur tout au fond, dans une minuscule cellule contenant simplement une toilette et un banc de fer. Dubois le projeta à l'intérieur et dit :

– Quelqu'un passera vous donner à manger et à boire.

Puis la lourde porte se referma et les verrous s'actionnèrent.

Stupéfait, Arthur resta un long moment debout au milieu de la pièce sans rien faire d'autre que d'écouter les cris étranglés provenant d'une cellule voisine. Finalement, le père de famille s'assit sur le banc et éclata en sanglots.

Il n'avait jamais rien voulu de tout ça ! Binns était son ami. Ils avaient pratiquement tout partagé ensemble. Personne ne souffrait plus que lui de son absence. Et désormais, on voulait le punir pour un crime qu'il n'aurait pas commis même dans ses plus atroces cauchemars ? C'était une logique à en marcher sur la tête ! Contre le mur face à lui se trouvait une étrange tâche moutarde ressemblant à du vomi. Arthur tourna la tête. Il découvrit aussi des sortes de graffitis faits d'encre rouge dont il préféra ignorer la provenance. Sous ses fesses, le banc était glacial. Froid comme un bloc de glace. Arthur se leva, fit un tour sur lui-même, puis revint au point de départ.

.

. . . _« C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine que l'on reçoit le courrier de ce Garrett St-Clair ! », dit Molly, agacée. « La nouvelle factrice est complètement dans la lune. L'autre jour, j'ai retrouvé le colis de Tante Muriel dans un pot de géranium. » Le petit Fred – alors âgé de quatre ans – faisait une grimace derrière le dos de ses parents. « Il va falloir régler ce problème d'adresse au plus vite », reprit Molly en déposant le courrier sur le rebord de la cheminée. « Notre boîte aux lettres n'est pas une poubelle. »_

 _Arthur ne répondit rien, par mesure de précaution. Il fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu puis termina d'un trait son café bon marché. Après un regard à sa montre, Arthur se leva pour ne pas être en retard au travail. Molly marmonnait toujours des imprécations contre la factrice lorsque son époux déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de s'éclipser._

 _Les premiers vents humides d'automne balayaient les rues sinueuses de Loutry Ste-Chaspoule. Arthur grimpa dans sa Ford Anglia bleu, prenant bien garde à ne pas écraser le minuscule tricycle de George. Combien de fois devra-t-il répéter aux enfants de ranger leurs jouets dans le garage ? La route fut tranquille, hormis quelques bouchons autour du quartier d'affaires. Arthur gara son vieux tacot dans un parking souterrain puis alla ouvrir le coffre. Il en extirpa un costume flambant neuf ainsi qu'un attaché-case en véritable cuir. Après avoir ajusté son nœud papillon en tweed, Arthur épingla à la poche de son veston une carte plastifiée._

 _Dessus, on pouvait lire : « Garrett St-Clair. Chargé de la coordination intradépartementale au Ministère du Commerce et de l'Artisanat. » Arthur se coiffa impeccablement dans le rétroviseur et, sa métamorphose enfin terminée, alla rejoindre le flot d'employés pressés._

 _Cela faisait tout juste dix jours que Arthur jouait à cette mascarade et jusqu'ici personne n'avait remarqué son petit numéro. Il passait sans aucun problème les barrières de contrôle du gouvernement, avait son propre bureau et un service de huit personnes à son entière disposition. Un gros changement par rapport à son ancien emploi payé au lance-pierre..._

 _« Hé, Salut Garrett !... Ouh, ouh, Garrett ? » Pas encore habitué à son nom d'emprunt, Arthur prit un temps fou à réagir. Il se dépêcha d'avoir l'air surpris, rit légèrement et dit : « Désolé, Hamish, j'étais encore dans la lune. Ce métro va finir par me tuer. »_

 _« Tu prends encore le métro ? » s'étonna Hamish. « À ta place, vu la position que tu occupes, j'aurai déjà demandé une voiture de fonction et un chauffeur. Oui, monsieur ! Rien que ça. » Hamish semblait sérieusement scandalisé qu'un haut fonctionnaire puisse se déplacer comme le commun des mortels. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, son mensonge était malhabile : tous ses collègues avaient une belle voiture, raison pour laquelle Arthur garait la sienne loin de son lieu de travail.« Tu devrais écrire une lettre de réclamation au service des ressources humaines », poursuivit Hamish MacFarlan du même ton farouche. « Ils ne doivent pas être au courant que les chargés de coordination sont tout aussi importants que les directeurs de département... En tout cas, ça a été un plaisir de discuter avec toi Garrett. On se voit à la pause déjeuner ? »_

 _« Sans problème ». Rayonnant, Arthur se faufila dans l'ascenseur et remarqua aussitôt que des stagiaires débordés lui jetaient des œillades apeurées._

 _Curieusement, cette sensation de toute puissance lui plaisait. D'accord, cela n'était pas de son fait. Mais tout le monde le pensait **être** Garrett St-Clair. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si l'administration roulait sur un système aussi ubuesque. Il n'avait fait que... profiter de la faille. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça, non ? Il rendait service à ce Garrett et sa famille, dans un sens. À la sienne aussi, au passage. Puis au gouvernement en prenant sa place ni vu ni connu. Donc tout le monde y gagnait._

 _« Mr St-Clair, vous avez une réunion importante ce matin à dix heures. Sans oublier le... » « Bertha, je viens juste d'arriver. Détendez-vous et apportez-moi donc un café. » Bertha Jorkins le fixa de ses yeux vitreux derrière ses lunettes en cul-de-bouteille. Elle semblait outragée que le travail puisse passer après, mais se garda bien de le dire tout haut. « Très bien, monsieur. Je reviens tout de suite. »..._

 _._

Arthur ignorait combien de temps il était resté assis sur ce banc en métal. Des minutes ? Des heures ? Des jours ? Ici, au Trou, toute notion du temps s'était envolée. Un sentiment d'angoisse commença à poindre dans sa poitrine, le rendant tout à coup anxieux. Il avait l'impression de manquer d'air. Pouvait-il seulement respirer dans un tel endroit ? Et n'avait-on pas tout à coup augmenté le chauffage ? Pourquoi faisait-il si chaud ?

– Je suffoque ! Je suffoque ! Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

– Inspire, expire.

Arthur s'arrêta net. Ses mains tremblaient, agitées de spasmes incontrôlables. Dieu venait-il vraiment de lui parler ? Était-ce le premier syndrome de la folie chronique ? ou venait-il juste d'être touché par la grâce divine ? Arthur se jeta par terre, les mains levées vers le plafond crasseux et aux taches douteuses.

– DIEU, beugla-t-il, DIS-MOI CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ! ENVOIE-MOI UN SIGNE !

Un bruit tonitruant secoua sa cellule, comme un gargouillis venant du plus profond des enfers. Prenant peur, Arthur sauta sur sa couchette à pieds joints.

– Je sais que vous m'en voulez, Seigneur. J'ai été un mauvais chrétien ces dernières années. Mais tout ce que j'ai fait c'était p-p-pour ma famille ! Molly a toujours dit que je manquais d'ambition. Alors j'ai pris la place de Garrett St-Clair, c'est vrai, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Je voulais la rendre heureuse ! (Nouveau bruit tonitruant) OUI, j'ai menti ! Je suis désolé, infiniment désolé ! glapit Arthur, terrorisé. Moi aussi j'étais heureux. J'ai volé la vie de cet homme par orgueil. Secrètement, j'ai toujours voulu être considéré comme quelqu'un d'important. C'était là une occasion parfaite. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne m'envoyez pas en Enfer pour ça. Je... Je veux être auprès de Molly et de mes enfants. Être ici, dans cette prison, c'est une punition suffisante, Seigneur. Jamais de ma vie je ne pensais affronter une épreuve aussi dure. Je ne souhaite que de me racheter vis-à-vis de ma famille, et de vous, Seigneur Dieu. Vous seul détenez la Vérité vraie et absolue. Je ne suis que votre humble serviteur, Ô Dieu, saint de tous les saints.

– Je veux que tu promettes de ne plus tricher..., prononça la voix d'outre-tombe.

– Je promets ! gémit Arthur, cette fois aplati sur le sol.

– … De ne plus mentir ou voler...

– Je promets.

– … De ne plus ignorer les signes que je t'envoie. Et si un jeune homme séduisant du nom de Blaise te demande ton dessert, tu le lui donneras !

– Oui, Monseigneur. Tout ce que vous voudrez, Votre Sainteté.

– Je doute encore de ta bonne foi, pourtant, formula la voix divine au bout d'un instant. C'est facile de faire appel à moi lorsque la roue tourne. Tu m'as oublié aux moments les plus paisibles de ta vie.

– Je sais, chuchota Arthur, honteux. Je n'ai pas été un bon disciple, je le conçois. Mais je VEUX me rattraper. Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie.

Nouveau silence. Cette fois-ci plus long, plus inquiétant. Arthur regardait partout, comme s'il redoutait que Dieu apparaisse dans sa cellule, flottant sur un nuage de poussière étoilée.

– Très bien, fit Dieu. Dans ce cas, enlève tes chaussures.

– Q-Quoi ?

– Enlève tes chaussures.

Arthur ôta ses tennis dépourvues de lacet. L'administration pénitentiaire les bannissait, de crainte que les détenus les utilisent pour s'étrangler avec. Le détenu poussa ses chaussures en avant, comme s'il espérait que Dieu puisse mieux les apercevoir depuis son foyer cosmique.

– Bon. Maintenant, enlève tes chaussettes. (Arthur s'en débarrassa) Maintenant, suce ton gros orteil. Suce ton gros orteil si tu veux voir tous tes problèmes disparaître. _Suce-le._

Après quelques réticences et contorsions, Arthur obéit. Il fourra son doigt de pied dans sa bouche et attendit.

– Qu'-mmpf-q-j'dois-mmh-fair'-maingh-teu-nan ? articula-t-il avec difficulté, au bord de l'étouffement.

– Tu as ton gros orteil dans ta bouche ? Sérieusement ?

Un hurlement de rire secoua les canalisations.

– C'est le truc le plus drôle qui me soit jamais arrivé de toute ma chienne de vie, rigola la voix. Sans déconner, mec, tu es en plein délire ou quoi ? Je te disais de foncer droit dans le mur pour découvrir un univers magique et tu y allais ? Comme ça ? Sans te poser de questions ? (La voix rit de plus belle) Tu es vraiment un drôle d'oiseau, toi. Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

Le détenu se releva, interdit.

– Arthur, et toi ?

– Blaise. Blaise Zabini. Je suis coincé là depuis une semaine ou deux, je ne sais pas trop. J'attends qu'on vienne me chercher.

– Ah, c'est toi qui as craché sur Flint ? se rappela tout à coup Arthur, encore honteux de cette expérience soi-disant divine.

– Ouais.

Au ton de sa voix, il était clair que Blaise souriait. Les canalisations semblaient avoir été érodées avec l'usure du temps, laissant alors leurs voix traverser leurs cellules mitoyennes. Maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, Arthur remarqua de tout petits trous qui laissaient l'eau fuiter.

– Il n'en menait pas large quand je l'ai arrosé, tiens. Je crois que j'ai réalisé le fantasme de pas mal de prisonniers en faisant ça. Il le méritait, tu ne crois pas ?

– J'en sais rien, répondit Arthur en haussant des épaules. En général, je me tiens aussi éloigné que possible des ennuis.

– Comment ça se fait que tu sois là, alors ?

– Mon partenaire de cellule a été assassiné dans son sommeil.

– Joli, dit Blaise d'un ton détaché. Qui a fait le coup ? Attends, laisse-moi deviner. Mmh... Tom Jedusor ?

– Personne ne sait, en fait. On m'a mis là le temps que l'enquête progresse. Et puis, Binns n'est pas le seul à avoir été assassiné. Un détenu du nom de Goyle aussi y est passé.

– Goyle est mort ? Putain de merde... Je reste enfermé ici deux nuits et dehors c'est déjà le dawa. Qu'est-ce que fout l'administration ?

– Ombrage ? Elle doit sûrement se tourner les pouces dans son bureau, relativisa Arthur en s'adossant contre le mur joint de leur cellule d'isolement. Le sergent instructeur Shacklebolt pense que c'est l'œuvre d'un tueur en série. Il dit qu'il faut le retrouver au plus vite, avant qu'il s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je crois que ça va être très dur de faire lumière sur cette affaire. Binns et Goyle n'ont absolument rien en commun.

Blaise soupira.

– J'aimais bien Goyle. Un petit peu con, c'est vrai... Mais au moins, on rigolait pas mal quand il était dans les parages. Un jour, il a failli s'asphyxier en participant à un concours de pets. (Blaise soupira d'un air nostalgique) J'avais misé une barre chocolatée sur lui. Dommage que Crabbe ait gagné parce que j'aurais pu me faire une sacrée fortune... ou choper le diabète, qui sait.

– J'ai vu son corps, coassa Arthur, d'une voix étranglée. Rusard m'a demandé de l'emmener jusqu'à la chambre froide pour que la police scientifique puisse l'étudier à loisir le lendemain. Je n'arrive pas à oublier son visage. J'y pense tous les jours, à n'importe quel moment. Il avait le visage tout bleu, et un paquet d'eau dégoulinait de ses oreilles...

– De l'eau ?

– Oui, on l'a retrouvé dans une machine à laver.

– UNE QUOI? Tu te fous de moi, Arthur ?!

– Pas le moins du monde... Goyle a été retrouvé dans l'une des machines de la laverie, au petit matin. Le détenu Black et moi avons dû l'évacuer et c'était pas du tout beau à voir. Rusard ne sait toujours pas comment il a atterri là-dedans.

– Si Crabbe avait toujours été là, j'aurais dit que c'était un pari stupide ayant mal tourné. Mais là... Je ne vois pas pourquoi Goyle aurait fait un truc plus con que la connerie elle-même.

– On a interrogé tous les détenus de la laverie, continua Arthur, le regard dans le vague. Sans succès.

– Je travaillais à la laverie, avant, dit Blaise d'une voix atone. J'ai été muté il y a un an. Maintenant, je suis barbier et coiffeur, au rez-de-chaussée. L'administration a jugé que j'étais apte à tenir une paire de ciseaux sans tenter quoi que ce soit de stupide. Alléluia... Et toi, tu n'es jamais venu me voir pour une coupe, non ? Je m'en serais forcément souvenu.

– Vu le peu de cheveux qu'il me reste, je crains que nous n'ayons pas eu l'honneur de nous rencontrer.

– En même temps, cette prison est tellement grande, articula Blaise, et les détenus changent si vite. Je suis certain que quand je sortirai de là, les gens m'auront tous oublié au bout d'une semaine. Au fait, qui s'occupe du salon de coiffure depuis mon absence ?

– Personne. Enfin, je crois.

– Parfait, formula Blaise, apparemment satisfait. Je ne veux pas qu'un crétin décérébré touche à mes outils de travail ou sabote la réputation de mon local.

– Pas de crétin décérébré à l'horizon.

– Dieu merci.

– Um, en parlant de Dieu, commença Arthur, incertain. Tu ne parleras pas de mon petit égarement aux autres une fois dehors, hein ?

– Pas si tu me files tes desserts pendant au moins un mois. Au fait, c'est qui ce Garrett St-Clair dont tu parlais tout à l'heure ?

– Rien. De l'histoire ancienne, soupira Arthur.

.

… _« Mr St-Clair, je dois vous avouer être impressionné par la qualité de votre travail. Vous avez réussi à appliquer la nouvelle réforme avec succès, ce qui prouve que les exigences du gouvernement sont loin d'être irréalisables. Vous êtes le véritable fleuron de notre service. » Arthur devint aussitôt écarlate, faisant alors disparaître ses taches de rousseur. « Ce n'est pas grand-chose, monsieur le directeur. Je n'ai fait que remotiver les troupes »_

 _« J'organise un gala dans ma demeure ce vendredi. Je serai ravi de vous y voir et d'enfin rencontrer Mrs St-Clair. » « Mrs... ? », balbutia Arthur. « Euh, oui, nous serons enchantés. »_

 _La mort dans l'âme, Arthur regarda son supérieur hiérarchique s'en aller. Il travaillait pour le ministère depuis environ deux ans sous une fausse identité et Molly n'en avait pas la moindre idée ! Il lui avait fait croire qu'il avait reçu un important héritage du côté maternel de sa famille, ce qui leur permettait de vivre confortablement. D'ailleurs, c'était grâce à ce nouveau train de vie que Molly avait finalement accepté d'avoir un autre bébé. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement lui dire : « Ah, au fait chérie, nous sommes invités par la haute société de Washington à un dîner. Je crois que ça sent la promotion. Pas dans le vieux garage où je travaillais, ou encore cette assurance moisie. Non, non, je suis maintenant employé au ministère ! Je gagne très bien ma vie et tout le monde est satisfait de mes compétences. Le seul petit point noir, c'est que j'ai pour cela usurpé l'identité d'un pauvre homme s'appelant Garrett St-Clair. Un détail de la plus infime importance. » Molly ferait une crise cardiaque, ou accoucherait net sur le plancher de la cuisine. Arthur poussa la porte vitrée de son bureau puis abaissa les stores un à un. Une fois dans le noir le plus complet, le jeune père s'allongea sur le sofa en cuir puis étouffa un hurlement dans un coussin._

 _À bout de souffle, Arthur laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps et murmura : « Je suis un homme mort. »..._

 _._

– Tu es là pour quoi ? demanda Blaise après un silence pesant.

– Usurpation d'identité, articula Arthur, toujours assis contre le mur. J'ai... J'ai volé les papiers et le job d'un type que j'avais croisé dans un train en direction de Washington. J'allais voir ma tante Muriel. Le train s'est brutalement arrêté à un passage à niveau à cause d'un chauffard qui faisait n'importe quoi sur la route. Ma malle est tombée sur le crâne de mon voisin de siège, ce qui lui a provoqué une fêlure et un aller simple pour le coma. (Arthur soupira) Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais osé dire que c'était ma valise responsable de tout ça... Je les ai juste regardés emporter le pauvre homme. Il avait laissé sa sacoche sous son siège et j'étais vraiment décidé à la lui rendre. Papiers, clefs, portefeuille, et même un téléphone portable à clapet dernier cri. Toute sa vie était à l'intérieur. Une semaine plus tard, je me suis rendu avec à la clinique où on l'avait transféré. J'ai attendu une bonne heure devant, à fixer les fenêtres. Et j'étais juste incapable d'entrer. J'ai toujours eu la phobie des hôpitaux. Dieu merci, ma femme accouche à la maison...

– Non, tu déconnes ?!

– Si, si, assura Arthur. Molly ne fait pas du tout confiance en la science. Enfin bref, là n'est pas le sujet... J'ai juste... omis de rendre la sacoche de ce Garrett St-Clair. Le téléphone était bombardé de messages de son travail. Apparemment, il avait eu une proposition de poste à Washington. J'y suis allé pour leur dire ce qui était arrivé à Mr St-Clair, et... et à peine j'avais prononcé son nom qu'on m'a emmené droit vers le directeur.

– Ils t'ont pris pour lui ? devina Blaise, dissimulant mal son rire.

– Mmh, mmh, effectivement. J'étais si embarrassé que je n'ai rien osé dire. Puis ils m'ont dit que j'étais parfait pour le poste, que je serais payé six mille dollars le mois hors prime, pour commencer. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire... Le directeur s'est empressé de me serrer la main et a dit « Marché conclu ? ». Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai dit oui. Au fond de moi, je voulais ce poste. Je voulais cette vie.

– Et la femme de Garrett ?

– Oh, il n'en avait pas. J'ai fait une petite recherche les jours qui ont suivis et il était officiellement un célibataire endurci.

Arthur se pencha vers le tuyau de la canalisation, ajoutant plus bas :

– Officieusement, Garrett était plus gay que Elton John dansant sur du Cher et pendu au bras de Madonna. Par contre, ce qui est très triste c'est qu'au bout de quelques mois, les gens ont cessé de l'appeler sur son téléphone... comme si... comme s'il n'était finalement pas si important que ça.

– Et ça a duré combien de temps ce petit cirque ? Six mois ? Deux ans ?

– Treize ans. (Blaise poussa un cri) Treize ans où personne ne s'est jamais douté de rien, pas même ma femme adorée. Je crois qu'elle me pensait tellement... prévisible et contrôlable, qu'elle n'a jamais rien soupçonné de malhonnête en moi. Sauf que tout le monde a une petite part d'ombre, n'est-ce pas ? Garrett St-Clair s'est réveillé un beau jour, puis après des semaines de rééducation, il s'est enfin souvenu de son nom. Il a appelé sa mère qui vivait près de Denver et qui le croyait mort dans d'étranges circonstances, faute d'avoir pu retrouver son corps. Elle s'est empressée d'appeler toute sa famille, ses amis et ses anciens collaborateurs. L'histoire a fini par remonter aux oreilles des gens du ministère. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir deux Garrett St-Clair, n'est-ce pas ? Quand la supercherie a été démasquée, tout ce pourquoi j'avais si durement travaillé, toutes les économies que j'avais faites pour mes enfants... Tout a été pris, sifflé. Et ma femme, ma petite Molly, était dévastée. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Pourquoi j'ai...

Arthur se tut. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se confiait aussi facilement. Même à Binns il n'avait pas dit toutes ces choses. En tout cas, pas dans les moindres détails. C'était cet endroit, ce Trou, qui l'affectait tant. Depuis qu'il était ici, il avait les nerfs à vif. Le temps semblait passer extrêmement vite et extrêmement lentement à la fois. Une pure torture.

– À ton avis, ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ? interrogea l'ancien bureaucrate.

– Quelques heures, tout au plus. Eh oui, chaque minute passée ici sera aussi pénible qu'une lame de rasoir que l'on t'enfonce dans le bras. J'ai eu le temps de compter le nombre de gouttes d'eau qui tombent par seconde de ce satané tuyau. J'ai eu le temps de faire au moins cinq cents pompes, de faire une sacrée rétrospective sur ma banale existence et de domestiquer une araignée.

– Tu as une araignée avec toi ?

– Ouais, dit-il fièrement. C'est toujours bien d'avoir de la compagnie. Au début, je voulais l'écraser, mais ensuite... ses huit adorables yeux m'ont fait du charme et je n'ai pas pu résister.

– Mon fils Ron déteste les araignées.

– Moi, elles me font de la peine. Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai compris qu'elles étaient exactement comme nous. Je veux dire, la société tout entière à une très mauvaise opinion sur les araignées. Si certains pouvaient toutes les exterminer d'un claquement de doigt, ça aurait été fait depuis longtemps. Le truc, c'est qu'au fond, elles sont utiles. Elles sont douées pour tout un tas de trucs et elles rétablissent l'équilibre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles sont moches qu'on doit leur enlever le droit de vivre. T'imagines un peu le ménage que ça ferait sur Terre ? (Blaise s'adossa contre le mur et Arthur entendit sa tête cogner légèrement) En tout cas, quand je serai sorti d'ici, je m'en achèterai une. Ça, plus tout un tas d'autres trucs.

– Tu as de l'argent à l'extérieur ?

Blaise éclata d'un rire cynique.

– Je n'ai pas un clou, fréro. Ma mère a de la thune, moi, j'ai pas un rond. Et vu que ma chère maman refuse de me donner un centime tant que je ne change pas de style de vie, je risque de finir mon existence sous un pont.

– Ton style de vie ? Quel style de vie ?

– Disons que j'ai une addiction, et que cette addiction m'empêche de me construire socialement et professionnellement. Ma mère espérait que la prison me calmerait, mais je crois que ça a eu l'effet contraire. Ça devient de vraies pulsions.

– Tu es soigné pour ça ?

– Tu veux rire ? Rien que pour obtenir une aspirine dans cette prison, il faut avoir le crâne à moitié explosé sur le sol. De toute façon, ça coûterait bien trop cher à ce pénitencier de me prendre en charge. Il y a plus urgent à faire... genre retrouver un supposé tueur en série qui s'amuserait comme un p'tit fou. (Blaise soupira) Je vais bien... C'est juste que je dois faire attention, pour ne pas me retrouver dans une nouvelle situation à la con.

Arthur bâilla. Quelle heure était-il ? Depuis combien de temps discutaient-ils tous les deux ?

– Ils ne peuvent pas nous garder ici indéfiniment, formula Blaise d'un ton résolu. On va forcément sortir un jour ou l'autre.

.

… _« Monsieur Arthur Septimus Weasley, le tribunal vous juge coupable des charges retenues contre vous. En vue de la loi du 6 août 1984 concernant les droits fondamentaux identitaires, vous purgerez une peine de dix-sept ans au pénitencier de Crawl Pills et verserez à Mr Garrett St-Clair sept cent mille dollars de dommages et intérêt. » « ARTHUR ! Nooon, Arthur ! » Molly éclatait en sanglots, tendant ses bras comme pour l'attraper. Les gardes la repoussèrent brutalement tandis que la juge tapait son maillet pour faire revenir le calme dans la salle d'audience. « Ne t'en fais pas, Molly chérie ! Je ne resterai pas là longtemps... Prends soin des enfants ! Je... Molly ! Molly ! » Mais il était déjà loin, poussé par les agents fédéraux à rejoindre une succursale qui le conduirait au minivan de la prison..._

 _._

– Debout là-dedans ! cria une voix tonitruante.

Arthur se leva en sursaut. Il était allongé à même le sol, bien plus confortable que le banc en métal. Il remit ses lunettes sur son nez et épousseta son uniforme gris. De l'autre côté de la porte ouverte se tenait Marcus Flint, mâchant outrageusement un chewing-gum. Il jeta un regard moqueur à la cellule d'isolement puis dit :

– Un vrai palace, hein ? On a visionné les enregistrements vidéos, et en effet, tu étais à l'atelier mécanique puis à la visite médicale toute la journée d'hier.

– Hier seulement ?

– Quoi ? T'as l'impression qu'il s'est passé un siècle ? Ombrage n'a plus de raison de te garder enfermé là. Donc tu seras dehors à temps pour voir tes quarante-huit marmots, monsieur lapinou. Dépêche-toi avant qu'on change d'avis.

Arthur bondit en dehors de sa cellule puis marqua un temps d'arrêt devant celle de Blaise. Ce dernier était recroquevillé contre le sol, chuchotant quelque chose à une araignée tenue au creux de ses mains.

– Et lui... Vous... Vous le laissez là ?

– Mouais, dit Flint d'un ton égal. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Ça fait du bien de ne pas voir sa sale gueule partout.

– Vous n'êtes pas passé nous donner à boire, ni à manger, souligna Arthur. Vous devez lui donner quelque chose avant que...

Les yeux de Flint se plissèrent de méchanceté.

– Bah alors, t'es tombé amoureux ou quoi ? DÉGAGE D'ICI OU JE TE REFOUS DANS TA CELLULE !

Et Arthur détala aussi sec. La lumière du jour lui heurta les pupilles. Il se protégea le visage de ses mains. Il faillit trébucher et atterrit sans plus d'explication dans le hall principal. Les détenus vaquaient à leurs occupations d'un air parfaitement indifférent, comme si personne n'avait remarqué son absence... comme si Cuthbert Binns n'avait jamais été assassiné dans son lit. L'ambiance était presque surréelle.

À une table, Tom Jedusor et ses sbires jouaient à une partie de cartes tout en se disant des choses tout bas. Dolohov avait l'air particulièrement tendu, passant et repassant son Valet de Pique sur sa barbe naissante. Les épaules voûtées, Avery buvait les paroles de Jedusor tout en tapotant nerveusement le plastique de la table. Les frères Lestrange – indissociables l'un de l'autre – avaient les yeux braqués vers leurs cartes, à quelques centimètres de leur visage. Apparemment, ils s'en servaient pour dissimuler leur bouche, au cas où quelqu'un parviendrait à lire sur leurs lèvres. Arthur leur jeta un regard soupçonneux qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Et si l'un d'eux avait fait le coup ? Et si l'un d'eux était responsable de la mort de Binns ?

– Tu veux parier les derniers boutons de chemise qu'il te reste, Weasley ? demanda Jedusor de son habituelle voix glaciale. Non ? Dans ce cas, dégage de là avant que je décide malencontreusement de crever tes sales yeux de belette.

Arthur fit volte-face, afin de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et ce groupe à la réputation néfaste. Bizarrement, aucun gardien ne l'empêcha de rejoindre sa cellule. Celle-ci avait été nettoyée de fond en comble et toutes les affaires personnelles de Binns enlevées. Seule l'absence de matelas sur la couchette du bas trahissait l'existence des événements de la veille. Un sentiment de vide l'assaillit, lui infligeant aussitôt le vertige. Binns était parti. Définitivement _parti_. Avec qui discuterait-il du parti politique des écologistes ? ou maquette navale ? ou préparation de cookies ? Personne dans cette prison ne s'intéressait à ce genre de choses ! La tête lourde, Arthur s'allongea sur sa couchette du dessus en poussant un grognement de satisfaction. Diable, que ce lit paraissait confortable après une nuit passée au Trou. Comment les autres détenus faisaient pour y rester des semaines ou des mois sans même se plaindre ? Un raclement de gorge attira son attention.

– Um, um, oh, tu es réveillé ? Quelle chance. Vraiment.

Sur le seuil de sa cellule se tenait Gilderoy Lockhart, le sulfureux romancier à l'eau de rose. Molly l'adorait... jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne dans la presse à scandale que la plupart de ses ouvrages étaient le fruit de honteux plagiats.

– Je me demandais si tu voyais toujours ta femme au parloir, continua Lockhart d'un ton badin.

– Ma femme ? répéta Arthur, incertain sur où il voulait en venir. Oui, pourquoi ?

– Binns m'a dit, Paix à son âme (Lockhart envoya un baiser vers le ciel), que ta chère femme adorait mes livres. Et tu sais que je tiens en haute estime mon lectorat, passé ou futur... Vois-tu, j'ai décidé de me racheter. Je sais que maintenant tout le monde doute sur mes capacités à créer quelque chose d'authentique et rafraîchissant, mais voilà, _l'inspiration m'a frappée_. Je tiens entre les doigts une idée en or que je continue d'exploiter. Quelques détenus triés sur le volet ont déjà pu découvrir en avant-première l'incipit de ce roman aux tonalités futuristes et ils sont _em-bal-lés_. L'ennui, c'est que j'ai des problèmes en ravitaillement de fournitures. J'écris sur du papier toilette depuis deux jours et ça n'enchante pas particulièrement mon partenaire de cellule. (Lockhart poussa un soupir théâtral) De tout temps, les artistes ont toujours été opprimés. Ce rustre de Sirius ne comprend strictement rien à la poésie. Mais toi, tu es un véritable lecteur ! Tu vibres à la prose de Jack London, Stephen King, Tolkien et bientôt Lockhart, mmh ? (Le détenu s'approcha de plusieurs pas, jusqu'en bas de son lit superposé) Je vais redevenir la star que j'étais, Weasley. Je le sens dans toutes les fibres de mon corps. Depuis que je suis à Crawl Pills, jamais je n'avais senti une telle... énergie, une telle force me parcourir ! Ma créativité est sans limites. Elle va là (Il claqua des doigts vers la gauche), puis là (claquement à droite), et encore là (Il claqua en haut) et enfin... ici (Lockhart désigna son cœur). Je ne suis que l'humble serviteur de cette déesse imprévisible. C'est bientôt la fête des Mères, n'est-ce pas ? Imagine un peu la tête que fera ta femme lorsqu'elle découvrira que tu lui as offert les premiers chapitres du roman encore _inédit_ de Gilderoy Lockhart ? Tu ne crois pas qu'elle en pleurera de reconnaissance ? Et en plus, tu n'auras pas besoin de dépenser le moindre centime... J'ai entendu dire que tes finances étaient désastreuses. Ne te sens pas coupable parce que je suis dans la même situation.

– Qu'est-ce que je dois te donner en échange ?

Lockhart lui adressa un sourire ravageur.

– Une fois que ta femme aura lu mes premiers chapitres, dit-il aussi bas qu'un murmure, je veux qu'elle les recopie sur un ordinateur.

– Nous n'avons pas d'ordinateur. Enfin, on en avait un, mais les jumeaux l'ont fait exploser.

– Mmphf, machine à écrire alors ?

– Oui, on en a une. Elle doit encore fonctionner, répondit Arthur songeur. Et après l'avoir recopié, que doit-elle encore faire ?

– Si elle pouvait, simplement les envoyer à cette adresse... (Il sortit du col de son uniforme un bout de papier toilette qu'il fourra dans la main d'Arthur) Ce sont les coordonnées de mon ancien éditeur. On ne s'est pas quittés en très bons termes, c'est vrai. Mais je pense qu'il sera ravi de voir que je suis toujours au travail.

Arthur rangea le morceau de papier dans sa poche.

– Je vais y réfléchir. Mais ce n'est pas sûr que...

– Prends ton temps, coupa Gilderoy en repartant d'une démarche assurée. Absolument tout le temps dont tu as besoin. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais tout d'un coup m'en aller.

Après l'avoir gratifié d'un clin d'œil, Lockhart disparut. Son ventre gargouilla. Il avait si hâte que l'heure du repas approche. Dans un sens, Arthur se sentait coupable d'avoir une pensée aussi égoïste et basique. Binns, lui, ne mangerait plus jamais. Sentant quelque chose de dur, Arthur glissa sa main sous son oreiller. Comme par magie l'exemplaire de '' _Crime et châtiment_ '' était revenu à sa place. Pourtant hier, lors de l'alerte, Arthur était certain de l'avoir fait tomber par terre sous le coup de la panique. Qui l'avait donc remis en place ? Qui avait nettoyé sa cellule ? Avait-on envoyé deux détenus faire le sale boulot comme il avait dû le faire avec le corps de Goyle ? ou le personnel du pénitencier avait profité de son absence pour mener une fouille approfondie ? Dans les deux cas, un profond sentiment de gêne le secoua. Voyant ses voisins de cellule quitter peu à peu l'étage, Arthur se leva à son tour : les portes de la cantine étaient désormais ouvertes.

Au menu ? Purée de carotte, petits pois et rognons. Au dessert... ''Le dessert, je l'avais promis à Blaise'', songea Arthur qui éprouva quelques scrupules à se servir. Finalement il alla chercher un endroit convenable où s'assoir avec son plateau. Trouver une place dans la cantine était un sacré challenge. Arthur ne pouvait pas s'installer au milieu de n'importe quel groupe, même le temps d'un modique repas. Les gardiens pourraient en tirer la conclusion que Arthur supportait leurs actions, ou qu'il espérait les rejoindre. Il fallait aussi éviter de s'installer aux côtés de détenus instables, qui pourraient interpréter la moindre bouchée trop bruyante comme une déclaration de guerre. Arthur finit par s'assoir entre Pucey et Bole qui mâchonnaient leur viande à grand-peine. On aurait dit des morceaux de pneus brûlés.

Un bruit métallique lui fit lever le nez de ce triste spectacle.

– Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Messieurs, juste un instant et vous pourrez reprendre vos bavardages.

Le sergent instructeur Odgen venait de grimper sur une table, tenant entre ses mains une fiche. Kingsley Shacklebolt se tenait à proximité, l'air grave. Le silence se fit. Bob Odgen était un petit homme replet portant des verres très épais. Il n'avait pas l'air bien impressionnant en le regardant comme ça, mais Arthur savait qu'il pouvait mettre n'importe qui à sa place avec une réplique bien sentie. Odgen supervisait généralement le block A. Cependant, il lui arrivait de prêter main-forte à ses collègues des blocks B et C lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Les détenus appréciaient pour la plupart Odgen. C'était un homme sain d'esprit et qui ne tendait jamais de piège perfide dans ses questions. Arthur regrettait parfois que Odgen ne s'occupe pas de son block. Shacklebolt avait tendance à l'impressionner dès qu'il était dans les parages... Odgen dégageait une aura plus rassurante.

– Messieurs, je vous annonce au nom de l'administration que vous serez vendredi soumis à un test comportemental. (Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la cantine) Ceci n'est pas un choix, mais une obligation, ajouta Odgen en haussant la voix. Vous remplirez le test ici même, dans le réfectoire, encadrés par les surveillants. Il durera trente minutes. Quiconque perturbera l'ordre de cet examen sera aussitôt envoyé en cellule d'isolement. Réfléchissez donc bien avant de passer à l'acte. (Son regard s'attarda sur l'habituel groupe d'agitateurs qui se retrouvaient toujours à la table ronde du réfectoire) Vous serez répartis en quatre unités de passage pour faciliter le bon déroulement des opérations. L'unité bleue ouvrira les festivités à 10H, après le petit-déjeuner. Les copies seront ramassées à 10H30, puis le temps d'évacuer, l'unité suivante débutera dix minutes après soit à... à... ? (Odgen désignait les détenus de la pointe de son stylo, espérant alors une réponse immédiate) à 10H40, merci pour votre participation dynamique (Un garçon noir aux dreadlocks pouffa de rire à la table ronde). Quand l'unité jaune sera passée, la verte prendra le relais. Et enfin, la rouge... La répartition des noms sera affichée demain matin dans le hall principal du block commun. Inutile de demander à changer de groupe ou de feindre une subite panne d'oreiller. Tout le monde devra y passer, c'est clair ? Bien. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse... dîner en paix, messieurs, dit Odgen après avoir jeté un regard empli de pitié vers leurs plateaux au contenu douteux. Bonne soirée à tous.

Le sergent instructeur descendit de la table et la rumeur des conversations reprit aussitôt.

– Tu penses que tu seras dans quel groupe ? demanda aussitôt Lucien Bole, avec la rapidité d'une boulet de canon. Tu crois que la couleur de notre groupe change quelque chose ?

– Je ne pense pas vraiment, répondit Pucey, ça doit juste être un truc de l'administration pour se repérer. (Il avala une cuillerée de petits pois) J'me demande à quoi ressemblera ce test, et qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchent à savoir.

– Tu es stupide ou quoi ? s'écria Bole, les yeux exorbités. Tu ne crois pas que ça a un _tout petit_ rapport avec les deux dernières morts suspectes ? Ils vont nous poser des questions du genre : Un, Possédez-vous une arme dans votre cellule ? (Adrian Pucey rit tout doucement, afin de ne pas se faire remarquer) Deux, poursuivit Lucien, Expliquez-nous en dix étapes comment vous avez assassiné Goyle. Point bonus accordé aux candidats réalisant un schéma. (Pucey avait maintenant du mal à se contenir, devenu rouge brique. Arthur serrait dans son poing une petite cuillère) Trois, qu'elles furent les dernières paroles de Goyle ? Faites une analyse littéraire de cette citation en usant d'exemples. Quatre ! Expliquez vos motifs justifiant votre passage à l'acte et vous dédouanant de toute responsabilité. Servez-vous du Code pénal mis à votre disposition. Les candidats les plus créatifs et précis seront récompensés de...

Cette fois, ne tenant plus, Adrian riait à gorge déployée, s'étouffant presque avec ses petits pois qu'il recracha par à-coups. Arthur secoua la tête de désapprobation, se concentrant sur son repas. Mâcher. Ingurgiter. C'était tout ce qu'il devait faire.

Après avoir fini, le père de famille se leva afin de déposer son plateau sur la pile déjà existante à la sortie de la cantine. Mais sur son passage, quelque chose attira son attention. Le détenu Greyback tenait discrètement dans sa main une photo de Molly. Arthur s'arrêta net, figé par la fureur. Greyback lui jeta un regard insolent, se mit à renifler la photo d'un air lubrique et obscène, puis la lécha. Ses copains ricanèrent, le défiant de tenter quoique ce soit dans la cantine pleine à craquer de surveillants. Alors voilà. Voilà où une partie de ses affaires avait atterri pendant qu'il était au Trou. Révulsé, Arthur marcha droit dans leur direction, son plateau toujours en main. Il voulait exploser le crâne de ce sale Greyback ! Lui déchiqueter le visage ! Lui... !

– Je vous déconseille d'aller plus loin, souffla une voix grave, sur le côté.

En levant le nez, Arthur croisa le regard de Shacklebolt. Le sergent instructeur, silencieux comme l'air, s'était déplacé jusqu'à lui comme s'il avait anticipé les gestes d'Arthur.

– Vous revenez tout juste du Trou, Weasley. J'ai dû batailler ferme avec Ombrage pour vous faire sortir de là. Ne me faites pas regretter ma décision.

Shacklebolt le jaugea d'un air sévère, lui laissant tout de même le libre arbitre de décider s'il souhaitait frapper Greyback ou faire machine arrière. Finalement, après moult hésitations, Arthur balança son plateau sur la pile déjà sale et s'en alla. Dans le hall, trois nouvelles recrues – distinguables à leurs uniformes orange – finissaient de passer la serpillère.

En retournant dans sa cellule, jamais Crawl Pills ne lui avait paru être un endroit aussi révoltant. Toutes ces années perdues entre ces quatre murs le rendirent nauséeux. Il ne verrait pas le bébé de Bill le jour de sa naissance. Il n'assisterait pas à la remise de diplôme de Ron et Ginny. Il ne serrerait plus dans ses bras Charlie. Et Fred et George avaient pratiquement grandi sans lui. C'était de sa faute, après tout, si les jumeaux flirtaient avec la délinquance de bas étage...

Arthur se sentait tout collant. Il aurait aimé se doucher, mais les cabines n'étaient ouvertes que le matin entre six et huit heures. Il lui faudrait donc attendre le lendemain matin... Si seulement il parvenait à fermer l'œil. Arthur se roula en boule sous sa couverture et attendit. Il rêvait de ses enfants, de leur grande maison qu'il aurait pu leur acheter avec son emploi au ministère, à Molly et ses cheveux de feu sentant le pain d'épices...Arthur se laissa emporter sa rêverie, un tendre sourire sur les lèvres...

Subitement, un profond courant d'air glacé le réveilla en sursaut. Les lumières avaient été éteintes. Il devait être minuit, ou plus. Crawl Pills dormait. Arthur attrapa sa monture et plaça ses lunettes sur son nez. L'obscurité l'empêchait de véritablement discerner les formes, mais il avait définitivement senti _quelque chose_. Haletant, Arthur se débarrassa de sa couverture.

– Il y a quelqu'un ? murmura-t-il.

Un sentiment d'angoisse l'étreignit.

– Il... Il y a quelqu'un ?

Pas une réponse, si ce n'était le sifflement de l'air. Tout à coup, une lueur passa rapidement près du hublot de sa cellule, lui arrachant un cri. Arthur faillit tomber de son lit superposé et il fut comme immergé dans une eau glacée. Il sentait quelque chose. Il y _avait_ quelque chose. Arthur n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot dessus, mais ce n'était pas normal. Se précipitant vers la porte, Arthur hurla :

– LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR ! LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR !

Il cogna de plus belle, pris d'une peur panique.

– AU SECOURS ! À L'AIDE !

Un surveillant accouru, inondant sa cellule de lumière grâce à sa lampe torche. Il s'agissait du jeune Dubois.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Je crois avoir vu quelqu'un, balbutia Arthur, la voix étouffée par la porte. Je vous le jure. Je... Je ne mens pas. Il y avait quelqu'un !

Dubois regarda plus attentivement, les sourcils froncés.

– C'est juste un mauvais rêve, prononça-t-il après une longue hésitation. Retournez vous coucher et ça ira mieux.

– Non, je vous en prie ! Faites-moi sortir de là ! À L'AIDE ! À L'AIDE !

Et la prison entière de Crawl Pills se réveilla. Arthur savait qu'il s'attirait là les foudres de ses voisins de cellule. Mais, même s'il n'avait jamais cru jusqu'ici au paranormal, il était pourtant certain d'avoir aperçu le fantôme de Binns lui faire un clin d'œil...

.

.

.

 **Note d'auteur** : Oh, ce chapitre ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai aimé l'écrire, bon sang ! Ça a été très rapide pour m'y mettre, je m'en souviens. Pourtant, je ne m'étais jusqu'ici jamais intéressée au personnage de Arthur, et là, bim, je ne pouvais juste plus m'arrêter. Je me suis pas mal marrée tout du long, même s'il y avait des moment assez tragiques... Pauvre bébé Binns. L'enquête prend un nouveau tournant (et plutôt inattendu, hum). Certains s'inquiètent de voir tout cela résolu en seulement douze chapitres, mais ces derniers sont assez longs et truffés d'indices. Donc la fin restera très compréhensible et à la portée de tous. C'est pour ça que j'adore les polars, ma foi. À la fin on est juste en mode « aaaaah, ok, c'était pourtant évident ». Eh ouais, ça l'était. Non, je rigole. J'ai bien dosé le mystère donc normalement, le but, c'est de ne pas trouver le coupable avant la toute fin. Je croise les doigts pour que je réussisse mon coup. Parce que si je réussi... oh, ça sera glorieux mes agneaux. Glorieux.

Dites-moi exactement ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Vos hypothèses quant à la suite. Vos soupçons. Vos doutes. Tout ! Le prochain chapitre aura pour point de vue celui de Blaise, et celui d'encore après (c'est-à-dire le chap 5) sera tourné vers Barty !

 **Sinon, n'oubliez pas de voter pour la libération de votre prisonnier préféré ! Je vous mets juste en-dessous le total des voix qu'ils ont accumulés depuis le début de l'aventure. Merci pour vos nombreuses participations et à très vite !**

 **Chapitre 1 et 2 cumulés :**

 **Top 1 : Sirius** , premier, avec un total de **19 voix.**

 **Top 2 : Harry** avec un total de **12 voix.**

 **Top 3 : Draco** avec un total de **10 voix.**

 **Top 4 : Remus et Severus** , ex-aequo, avec un total de **7 voix.**

 **Top 5 : Arthur** avec un total de **5 voix.**

 **Top 6 : Théodore et Tom** , ex-aequo, avec un total de **4 voix.**

 **Top 7 : Barty et Blaise** , ex-aequo, avec un total de **3 voix.**

 **Top 8 : Gilderoy** , dernier, avec un total de **1 voix.**


	4. CAMBRIOLAGE

**Posté le** : 14 Février 2016. _Joyeux non-anniversaire, ma chère (Bichon, tu sais pas à quel point je te love. Tu me demanderais d'écrire une fic où Bambi se fait tabasser à coup de Code Civil par François Hollande, je le ferai sans hésiter. Tu le sais ça j'espère ?) Je sais que t'aime pas vieillir. Moi non plus. Restons aux côtés de Peter Pan._

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonyme** :

 **Silkydrag** : Aucun problème, ça arrive de dire des âneries sans le penser vraiment. Euh, sinon, moi je t'intimide ? Je dois faire un mètre vingt les bras levés et je pèse pas plus lourd qu'un sac de clémentines. Genre je suis Edna dans les Indestructibles tu vois darling ?

 **Guest 1** : Vote bien enregistré ;)

 **Anonyme :** Je crois que ça a amusé tout le monde le passage avec Blaise. Cette scène n'était pas du tout prévue en plus, donc je suis trop contente de l'avoir écrite. Oh, et sinon tout le monde devient fou à chercher le coupable des meurtres. J'adore tes petites théories !

 **L.L.P. :** Je te remercie pour ce commentaire =)

 **C :** Tu as raison, Sirius a beaucoup de votes pour l'instant. Autant être stratégique et varier un peu. En tout cas, je ferai un petit bilan des votes à la fin de ce chapitre. Bisou.

 **Guest 2** : Hahahaha, libérer Tom ? Mais ça serait fantastique si ça arrivait franchement. Un psychopathe dans la nature, le rêve absolue.

 **Camillou** : Encore une partisane de Jedusor ? On est bien entouré, dis donc.

 **Sam** : Le chapitre sur Barty sera ton véritable préféré (spoil no spoil). On a le même humour fucked up donc ça devrait aller, tu ne crois pas ? Ta review m'a fait rire (surtout que j'ai entendu ta voix en la lisant, seigneur, tu me manques).

 **Nakata** : Ah, bah merci ! (Arthur est un personnage trop cool quand on y réfléchit bien)

 **Coukie :** Je crois que tout le monde nage un peu dans la gelée avec cette enquête. Je continuerai à glisser des indices, mais bon, on en est qu'au début de l'histoire. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter si on ne trouve rien de concret.

 **BertSnapBlack :** Ecrire un chapitre entier juste sur Arthur était un vértiable challenge et je suis très contente du résultat. Après je peux comprendre que ça ne soit pas ta tasse de thé ! Au moins, je me rattraperai avec les chaps suivants.

 **Nina09** : Oui, une auteure ça se dit ! Et merci pour tous ces compliments qui me font planer ! J'ai hâte de voir si ta théorie sur le tueur va se vérifier. Je sais déjà qui c'est évidemment, mais c'est toujours fun de voir les lecteurs se casser la tête pour trouver.

 **Nono** : Certains des mystères vont être élucidés prochainement, ou du moins on va commencer à avoir quelques éléments de réponses. L'intrigue évolue à la fois lentement et vite, donc c'est assez intéressant à mettre en place.

 **Rose** : Binns est mort dans l'indifférence générale, le pauvre. Ton vote a été pris en compte ;)

 **Monster :** Oui, Gilderoy Lockhart fait partie d'un des fils rouge de cette fanfiction. D'ailleurs, tu as bien fait de le relever. Sinon je confirme qu'il y a bien un tueur dans la prison. Pas de doute là-dessus.

.

.

 **Note d'auteur** : Ce chapitre est long comme le zeub de Blaise (big classe). Je ne dirai rien de plus. On se retrouve plus bas pour plus d'infos. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : CAMBRIOLAGE**

 **Sous-titre : La nuit de cristal**

 _ **Blaise Zabini**_

 _ **Matricule :: 2025. Crime :: Cambriolage. Sentence :: 5 ans.**_

.

… _« Je ne tiens à accuser personne, mais je trouve cela assez drôle que nos figurines disparaissent dès que votre fils met un pied chez nous. »_

 _Daéline Zabini – la sulfureuse mère de Blaise – toisait du regard Ellen Bones. Âgé de quatorze ans, Blaise sortait avec Susan depuis environ trois mois. Mère et fils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que Susan n'était qu'une naïve de première classe. Dans un sens, cela la rassurait que Blaise ne soit pas lobotomisé au point de ne pas reconnaître une idiote dès qu'il en avait une sous le nez. Daéline savait bien qu'à cet âge, ils ne faisaient que de se tripoter. Rien de bien méchant. Pourtant, à chaque fois que son fils unique partait voir sa copine, Daéline ne pouvait s'empêcher de plisser le nez de mécontentement. Il aurait pu trouver mieux. Largement mieux._

 _Déposant une main protectrice sur l'épaule de Blaise, Daéline écouta Ellen Bones sans ciller tandis que sa fille cadette se rapetissait dans les escaliers :_

 _« Vous voyez », continuait Ellen en désignant les étagères en acajou, « Nous n'avions pas moins de cent cinquante-quatre figurines en crystal toutes héritées de mon grand-père. Vous voyez, là ? » Son index s'arrêta sur la seconde rangée en partant de la droite. « Il en manque trois. Et ici... » Sa main désigna la cinquième étagère du milieu « Ce sont deux qui ne sont plus à leur place. J'admets en avoir cassée une en passant l'aspirateur il y a deux semaines, mais pour le reste, je ne vois pas comment elles ont toutes pu disparaître ! »_

 _Daéline cloua sur place son interlocutrice du regard._

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de dire depuis tout à l'heure ? Que mon fils les a volé, peut-être ? »_

 _Ellen Bones ne sembla pas se dégonfler, bien au contraire. « Parfaitement. Je ne vois personne d'autre qui pourrait avoir... » « Oooh, je vois ! C'est parce qu'il est noir, hein ? Et forcément, les noirs sont des voleurs ! C'est connu de tous ! Sachez, ma petite dame, que notre famille est bien plus riche que vous ne le serez même après neuf réincarnations. »_

 _Ellen Bones, sous le choc, répondit : « Donc vous croyez que cela a sérieusement quelque chose à voir avec votre couleur de peau ? Si j'étais si pleine de préjugées, vous croyez sincèrement que j'autoriserais Susan à le fréquenter ? Vous êtes juste à courts d'arguments pour défendre votre fils ! Parce qu'au plus profond de vous-mêmes, vous SAVEZ que Blaise est un voleur ! »_

 _Ailleurs et dans d'autres circonstances, Daéline Zabini lui aurait arraché son collier de fausses perles et tiré par les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'une profonde calvitie apparaisse._

 _« Très bien... », souffla-t-elle, ivre de rage. « Parfait... Que voulez-vous comme preuve ? »_

 _« Que Blaise vide ses poches. »_

 _« Êtes-vous tombée sur la tête ?! »_

 _Susan jeta un regard suppliant à sa mère. « S-S'il te plaît, maman », dit l'adolescente, les yeux humides, « Ce ne sont que des figurines. Je suis certaine que Blaise n'a rien à voir là-dedans » Daéline eut une exclamation triomphale. « Vous voyez ! Même votre innocente enfant est capable de comprendre l'absurdité de la situation »_

 _« Ma fille n'est plus une enfant, et votre fils non plus. Peut-être que j'ai tort, mais je veux en avoir le cœur net. Une figurine a enocre disparu ce matin, je veux la retrouver immédiatement. »_

 _Acculée de toute part, Daéline ne put que consentir. De toute façon, malgré l'assentiment qui l'étreignait, elle n'avait rien à craindre. Et Blaise non plus. « Chéri », dit-elle au bout de longues secondes. « Vide tes poches. »_

 _« Q-Quoi ? » coassa Blaise en levant les yeux vers sa mère. « Ne me le fais pas répéter. Vide tes poches. » Alors, lentement, Blaise glissa ses mains à l'intérieur de son jean et en sortit un minuscule cygne en cristal. Les yeux de Ellen Bones brillèrent de contentement tandis que Daéline voulait simplement se liquéfier sur place et disparaître..._

 _._

Blaise faisait glisser entre ses doigts l'araignée qu'il avait réussi à domestiquer lors de son séjour au Trou. Elle cavalait à une vitesse déconcertante, comme s'amusant sur un terrain de jeu en relief. Blaise souriait, admirant l'arachnide faisant sa course folle entre ses phallanges. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours détesté les araignées, les trouvant même répugnantes. Mais ce sentiment de dégoût avait vite été remplacé par un élan de sympathie entre ces murs.

Les cellules d'isolement étaient de véritables prisons dans une prison.

C'était la seconde fois en six mois que Blaise s'y rendait. Il savait qu'il devrait faire attention afin de ne pas alourdir sa peine, pourtant, il en avait marre des injustices sévissant à Crawl Pills. Blaise était assis là, sur sa couchette en métal, à repenser à toutes les choses qui lui manquaient du monde extérieur. Curieusement, ça commençait par la nourriture.

On les faisait manger, mais c'était tout le temps la même chose. Son palais ne distinguait plus le bœuf, du porc, du mouton. Blaise ne se souvenait plus de l'odeur des fraises ou de la pizza sortant du four. Il avait oublié ce que cela faisait de mordre dans du chocolat ou de se resservir une seconde fois... Toutes ces choses semblaient appartenir à une autre vie. Si Blaise voulait accéder à une partie de tout cela, il fallait de l'argent pour se rendre à la boutique de la prison. Sa mère ne lui envoyait pas de billets. Pourtant elle en avait. Des tas.

Daéline Zabini disait que la prison n'était pas faite pour qu'il s'y sente à l'aise, et que trop longtemps elle avait fermé les yeux sur ses agissements. De son côté, Blaise en voulait terriblement à sa mère. Pourquoi le laissait-elle pourir là, à crever la gueule ouverte, alors qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien le faire sortir en un claquement de doigts ?

Dans sa cellule, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, pas d'air. Juste cette porte blindée qui s'ouvrirait d'ici quelques heures lorsqu'il aurait fini de purger ses onze jours d'isolement. En retournant dans sa véritable cellule – celle qui l'avait accueuillie depuis son arrivée à Crawl Pills, Blaise n'était pas certain de retrouver toutes ses affaires. Parfois, les autres détenus profitaient des abscences pour les voler. Afin de se rassurer, il repensa à une citation de Fight Club : « _Les choses que l'on possède finissent par nous posséder_ ». Il n'avait peut-être pas besoin de ce sweat-shirt que lui avait envoyé sa petite-amie, finalement. Celui gris foncé et rapiécé que lui fournissait la prison était pas mal après tout. Le seul truc qui le dérangeait à l'idée de le porter, était de penser au gars sur qui on l'avait récupéré. Le pauvre était devenu fou à force d'enfermement.

Une nuit, il s'était explosé le crâne contre le mur de sa cellule. Ça avait tellement giclé que le personnel de la prison avait strictement refusé de nettoyer ce massacre. Sa tête à moitié ouverte resta par terre à moisir pendant deux jours avant que Blaise ne se décide à lui donner un semblant de dignité. Il avait ramassé les morceaux d'os crâniens puis jeté dans un sac plastique, la cervelle s'incrustant sous ses ongles. C'était si étrange de voir ses yeux éteints et noirs, comme une bobine de film qui continuait de tourner dans le vide.

Ils avaient embarqué le corps dans le cimetière de la prison car la famille de ce mec – le matricule 0188 – n'avait pas assez de fric pour le rapatrier jusqu'au Dakota. Il avait été enterré près du grillage nord, sous un carré de terre humide. Le cimetière de Crawl Pills n'était qu'une gigantesque vague de pierres tombales grises, étirée à l'infini. Le walallah des prisonniers.

Blaise ne voulait pas mourir ici. Pourtant, c'était ce qui risquait d'arriver s'il ne faisait pas plus attention à lui. Il ne voulait pas, un jour, avoir à choisir entre violer et être violé. Il ne voulait plus continuer à se battre pour que dalle. Il ne voulait plus hausser la voix et se comporter comme un animal pour exister. Il ne voulait plus survivre. Jamais dans sa chienne de vie il ne s'était imaginé que la prison serait aussi dure.

D'autres faisaient mieux semblant : ils agissaient comme si la prison n'était en réalité qu'un vaste campus universitaire. Une phase parmi d'autre. Tout était un beau prétexte pour se voiler la face. Blaise se prit la réalité en pleine tronche : avant son arrivée ici, il n'avait strictement rien fait de sa vie à part se cacher dans les jupons de sa mère.

La porte du couloir grinça et Blaise cessa aussitôt de jouer avec son araignée. Il referma délicatement ses mains comme un cocon puis glissa la petite bête dans la poche de son uniforme, priant pour qu'elle ne tente pas de s'échapper. Des pas vifs et réguliers ? Cela ne pouvait être que Diggle.

– Calmé, 2025 ?

– Ouais, grogna Blaise, en se relevant.

– J'ouvre la porte. Tu recules et tu te mets au fond, les mains contre le mur. C'est bon ? T'es en place ?

– Ouais, c'est bon, répéta Blaise en écartant légèrement les jambes pour faciliter la fouille.

Diggle vint vérifier s'il ne cachait pas d'armes artisanales. Mais il n'était pas seule : une jeune gardienne l'accompagnait aussi, apparement en plein apprentissage. Diggle lui dictait la procédure à suivre étape après étape. D'un geste du menton, il autorisa la nouvelle à le palper avec des gants. C'était excessivement rare qu'une femme touche les prisonniers. En général, ils évitaient autant que possible les contacts avec le sexe opposé pour ne pas alimenter leur imagination déjà surchargée de vices.

– J'ai le droit à un petit traitement de faveur aujourd'hui ? nargua Blaise en voyant la queue de cheval de la gardienne s'agiter tandis qu'elle passait de l'inspection de sa jambe gauche à la droite. Ça doit être mon cadeau d'anniversaire en avance, j'imagine.

– Si j'étais toi, je ne dirai pas quand c'est mon anniversaire, grogna l'autre agent. Ils risquent de te faire la fête. Allez, je te mets les menottes et tu vas te laisser conduire bien sagement jusqu'en dehors du Trou.

Quand Blaise était au Trou, il en profitait pour réfléchir posément, loin des autres. Il se demandait ce que devenait sa famille, ses amis. Et puis il réalisait qu'il ne se souvenait que vaguement de leur visage. Dans sa dernière lettre, Lisa – sa petite-amie – lui disait s'être teint les cheveux en violet et qu'elle le regrettait amèrement. Ça ne lui allait absolument pas. Blaise avait eu une photo d'elle avec sa teinture, mais celle-ci avait disparu un matin pendant qu'il faisait son jogging dans la cour... Les prisonniers étaient friands de photos de filles. Ils pouvaient se tripoter dessus à loisir et se les passer sous le blouson. Blaise était dégouté de se l'être fait voler et, d'ainsi, d'avoir contribué à souiller l'image de Lisa.

Lisa était passée lui rendre visite deux semaines seulement après son incarcération. Elle ne portait pas de tenue suggestive, mais pour des mecs enfermés ici depuis des mois, des années ou une vie entière, la simple présence d'une femme les avait fait virer losing-control. En quittant le pénitencier, une meute de prisonniers l'avaient escorté jusqu'au parking, longeant le haut grillage surmonté de barbelés haute tension. Blaise l'avait vu pleurer tandis que certains la huaient comme une bande de singes affamés. C'est là que Blaise s'était battu pour la première fois. Il n'avait pas supporté. Lisa ne l'avait pas vu, démarrant en trombes, les larmes aux yeux. Depuis, elle n'était plus jamais revenue. Et mine de rien, ça lui manquait incroyablement.

Blaise ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Cet endroit, cet air qu'il respirait, il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il avait l'impression d'être un bout de métal que l'on faisait fondre, que l'on cognait, modelait à sa guise. Il était affuté, prêt à servir sous le joug de la folie. Parce que ouais, Blaise Zabini devenait complètement dingo avec le temps. Il s'en était rendu compte très lentement et ne l'acceptait pas encore tout à fait. L'enfermement avait agi sur sa personnalité tel un catalyseur. Désormais, il était obligé d'admettre que sa mère, sa psychologue, ses amis et tout le reste avaient raison : il avait un **gros** problème. C'était triste parce qu'il ne pouvait le partager avec personne à Crawl Pills. Enfin si, il y avait Draco. Mais ce n'était plus réellement comme avant...

Diggle et la gardienne le firent progresser le long du corridor crasseux. Au fond de sa poche, l'araignée restait parfaitement calme. Blaise sourit. Il était à deux doigts de pouvoir l'emporter jusque dans sa cellule. Il allait le faire ! Il avait réussi à voler quelque chose sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Monstrueux plaisir si longtemps réprimé. La luminosité du hall principal l'aspergea tout entier. Tout semblait différent : l'air qu'il respirait, l'ambiance, la température. C'était comme si un lourd poids venait de lui être ôté des épaules. Diggle l'emmena à l'entrée du block A puis défit ses menottes.

– Bienvenue à la maison, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Mais Blaise s'en fichait. Il était ici véritablement chez lui tout du moins, ce qui s'en rapprochait davantage.

– Salut, Lee chéri, lança joyeusement Blaise tandis qu'un agent défaisait ses menottes pour le laisser retrouver l'usage de ses membres. Je suis enfin revenu de ma petite lune de miel. Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué, j'espère ?

Lee Jordan lui tapa aussitôt le dos en une accolade virile, l'examina du regard puis dit :

– Tu en as manqué des biens bonnes pendant ta petite thalasso thérapie. Je te raconterai tout ça en détails à la cafétaria... quand on sera tranquille. (Rien que de penser à un repas chaud, le ventre de Blaise se serra d'anticipation) Monte plutôt dans ta cellule. Tu as un nouveau colocataire.

Blaise fronça des sourcils. Il détestait ce genre de surprises. Il grimpa les escaliers, tourna à gauche, près de la rambarde, puis atterrit face à sa cellule.

Sur le lit du dessus était assis en tailleur un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'un bleu électrique. Un curieux sentiment de mal aise le saisit quand ils s'observèrent l'un l'autre. À croire que son nouveau co-détenu l'avait attendu :

– Bonjour, dit l'autre d'une voix douce et paisible. Je m'appelle Théodore.

Sur la défensive, Blaise ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'ôter le haut de son uniforme puant le moisi et le jeta dans son filet destiné à la laverie. Heureusement, il avait été sorti de là suffisamment tôt pour pouvoir filer à la douche.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu mattes comme ça ? s'énerva Blaise en sentant son regard posé sur sa nuque.

– Tu fais partie d'un gang ? demanda Théodore en analysant ses tatouages le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

– _Faisais_ , corrigea Blaise en attrapant sa serviette de bain dans son casier personnel. Tu es un spécialiste en criminalité ou tu es juste un indic de la prison ?

Théodore haussa vaguement des épaules, comme si ses insultes ne l'atteignaient pas, glissant sur lui comme la pluie.

– J'aime beaucoup les tatouages. J'ai lu plein de choses là-dessus. C'est vrai que Mondingus Fletcher en fait des pas mal pour seulement dix dollars ?

– Si tu tiens à choper une hépatite dans les plus brefs délais, c'est l'adresse que je recommanderai, répondit Blaise en glissant son araignée dans une boîte de bonbons vide. Mondingus ne fait rien d'autres que de vulgaires gribouillages. Je te conseillerai d'attendre ta sortie de prison pour te tatouer quoique ce soit.

– Trois ans, c'est long.

– Tu es là pour quoi ?

– Fraude fiscale et abus de confiance.

Blaise lui tendit prudemment la main :

– Blaise. Je suis là pour cambriolage.

– Tu as volé pour combien ? demanda Théodore, curieux.

– Je ne sais pas exactement. Plusieurs millions je dirai. C'était des bijoux, et ils ont tous été rendus par ma mère lors de mon procès. C'est pour ça que j'ai pu avoir une peine au rabais.

Théodore hocha de la tête, comme s'il compatissait.

– Moi aussi j'ai volé pas mal d'argent. Enfin, détourné serait le terme le plus exact. (Blaise arqua un sourcil, intrigué) J'ai mis en place une petite arnaque dans des maisons de retraites. J'allais voir des personnes âgées atteintes d'Alzheimer et je me faisais passer pour leur petit-fils. Puis je les persuadais de me léguer leur héritage. Ça avait pas mal marché pendant six ans... Jusqu'à ce qu'un des ayant-droits d'un écrivain ne perçoivent plus ses royalties.

– Tu menais la belle vie ? demanda Blaise, avec un large sourire.

– Et comment ! rigola Théodore.

– Pas de regret ? Pas le moindre soupçon de culpabilité ?

Théodore réfléchit un moment puis prononça :

– Tu sais, à la fin de leur vie, j'étais le seul à aller les voir presque tous les jours. Leurs enfants ne se déplaçaient jamais. Je les ai rendu heureux. Donc dans un sens, j'ai rendu service à la communauté.

– Ta logique me plaît, dit Blaise avec un sourire. On va bien s'entendre.

Il quitta sa cellule avec sa serviette et son savon. Les douches étaient sans doute l'endroit de la prison le plus sale et le plus puant. Les détenus pouvaient passer des jours, voire des semaines sans se laver, tant et si bien que les fumets pestilentiels y étaient tous regroupés. Blaise prit une profonde inspiration avant de faire la queue. Devant lui, il y avait Potter, le petit protégé de Black.

Blaise aurait aimé lui dire quelque chose, mais c'était inutile : sur le pas de la porte, Dubois guettait le moindre geste suspect. Quand deux détenus sortirent trempés, une serviette autour de la taille, Potter et lui furent enfin autorisés à entrer.

Aucune cabine de douche ne comportait de porte, tant et si bien que les détenus avaient tous le cul à l'air en direction des surveillants. Près des lavabos, Flint distribuait mollement les brosses à dents jetables, l'esprit encore endormi. Tom Jedusor admira ses canines à travers le miroir puis repartit en sifflotant.

Blaise entra sous le jet de douche à gauche de Potter qui se déshabilla d'un air complètement amorphe. Lui aussi avait l'air d'avoir passé une sale nuit... L'eau était froide, mais cela fit un bien fou à Blaise de la sentir ruisseler sur son corps crasseux. Il frotta vigoureusement chaque parcelle de sa peau, puis se rinça tout aussi vite tandis que Dubois, minuteur en main, leur faisait signe qu'il ne leur restait plus que deux minutes.

– Qu'il aille se faire foutre, marmonna Lucien Bole, à sa droite. Je vais lui foutre sa satanée horloge dans le cul, ma parole.

Blaise se retint de pouffer de rire. Inutile d'attirer l'attention sur lui à peine sorti de l'unité d'isolement. Une fois les cinq minutes passées – et pas une seconde de plus –, Blaise se tourna vers la file du lavabo afin de recevoir sa brosse à dents. Flint lui fit une feinte tandis qu'il avait la main tendue.

– Bah, tu en auras mis du temps pour sortir de ton petit trou, Zabini, nargua-t-il. Ça va ? Tu as bien dormi là-bas ? Tu as pensé à moi ?

– Tous les jours, monsieur, répondit Blaise d'un ton hargneux.

Flint lui lança un regard de travers, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas ce sous-entendu. Toutefois, il concéda à lui laisser sa brosse à dents tandis que la file d'attente s'épaississait devant les portes. Blaise apprécia aussitôt la fraîcheur du dentifrice dans sa bouche, tout en se regardant le miroir. Ils étaient les seuls de toute la prison à leur disposition si l'on faisait abstraction de celui au salon de coiffure.

Ailleurs, les miroirs étaient catégorisés comme objet dangereux... Blaise se brossait la langue quand derrière lui, une bagarre éclata. Barty Croupton Jr. – reconnaissable à ses cheveux blond pisse – étranglait un nouveau détenu. Blaise n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner car il voyait tout au travers du miroir : Barty mettant le pauvre gars à terre et lui brisant le nez d'un coup de pied Dubois sifflant puis sortant sa matraque Flint jetant des regards nerveux tout autour de lui, comme s'il appréhendait une rébellion.

Et Flint finit par brandir son taser avant que Dubois lui hurle dessus :

– RANGE TON TASER ! RANGE-LE !

À leurs pieds, Barty étouffait l'autre détenu avec sa serviette de bain, la lui enfonçant dans la gorge. Flint continuait pourtant d'avancer, déterminé à faire revenir le calme.

– PUTAIN, FLINT ! RANGE TON TASER ! aboya Dubois, rouge brique. ILS SONT MOUILLÉS ! TU VAS LES TUER !

Blaise rinça tranquillement sa bouche et tandis que tout le monde regardait ailleurs, il glissa sa brosse à dents au niveau de la ceinture, sous sa serviette nouée autour de sa taille. Flint sembla revenir à la raison, le poing brandi comme une sorte de Statue de la Liberté. Dubois attrapa Croupton par le col et lui colla aussitôt un rapport. Flint bouillonnait de rage. Son collègue venait de mettre en pleine lumière son impulsivité, son incompétence et sa bêtise crasse.

– Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? cria-t-il en désignant d'un geste circulaire l'ensemble des détenus trempés avec son taser.

Blaise sortit d'un pas tranquille, la brosse à dents coincée juste au niveau de sa hanche. Il alla enfiler son slip et son jogging dans le vestiaire adjacent, puis mit rapidement son haut d'uniforme gris. La brosse à dents était toujours avec lui. Parfait. Et personne ne l'avait vu...

Un fin sourire aux lèvres, Blaise rejoignit son dortoir. Théodore était toujours là, dans la même position que tout à l'heure. Il lisait un magazine de sport. Blaise mit sa serviette à sécher contre les barreaux de la fenêtre.

– L'heure du petit-déjeuner a été annoncée ? interrogea-t-il.

– Pas encore. Bientôt, j'imagine.

– Ah.

Théodore Nott ne bougea pas non plus cette fois-ci. Blaise aurait voulu qu'il soit déjà parti vers la cantine afin de cacher tranquillement sa brosse à dents quelque part. Du coup, il s'assit sur son lit du dessous, dans l'expectative. Finalement, au bout de cinq minutes, une voix familière dans les mégaphones autorisa les détenus à se rendre au réfectoire. Théodore bondit hors du lit superposé et jeta un regard à son co-détenu :

– Tu ne viens pas ?

– Si, je vais juste changer de paire de chaussettes. Celles-là sont trempées.

Enfin seul, Blaise dissimula la brosse à dents dans la reliure de sa Bible, l'un des rares endroits où les gardes éprouvaient quelques scrupules où aller fouiller. L'ensemble des prisonniers du block A vidèrent peu à peu les étages afin de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussé. Sur le chemin, quelques camarades lui serrèrent la main en l'apercevant. Ce n'était pas du respect ou un simple salut, comme on pouvait le concevoir au-delà des murs. C'était une marque de possession un peu comme une fraternité. Blaise voyait plus cela comme les chiens pissant contre un mur afin de marquer son territoire. Mais les autres détenus insistaient beaucoup sur le terme de '' _Fraternité_ ''. Dans un sens, cela rendait les choses assez glauques car s'ils étaient tous frères, ils se livraient donc au fratricide et à l'inceste. Paradoxal mélange.

– Bien remis du Trou, 2025 ? demanda Montague, un type avec d'énormes nénés qui pendouillaient sous sa tenue d'un orange criard.

Blaise détestait la couleur orange et l'habitude que tout le monde avait de l'appeler « 2025 ».

– Tu as eu des nouvelles de ta femme ?

Montague eut un petit rire gras dépourvu d'humour.

– Elle a demandé le divorce. J'me suis toujours demandé quand elle aurait eu le cul de le faire. Faut croire que ces derniers temps, ça l'a pas mal travaillé. Oh, et puis je m'en fiche. Elle n'a qu'à bien s'amuser dehors pendant que je crève la dalle ici.

Dans la file d'attente menant aux plateaux repas, Blaise resta un long moment bloqué, un goût amer défilant dans sa gorge. Il repensa à Lisa et ce qu'elle devait sans doute faire dehors, sans lui. Ce sentiment de vide était absolument atroce. Parfois, il en arrivait presque à l'oublier. Mais à d'autres moments – comme ceux-ci – il se rendait compte que personne, pas même sa propre mère, n'avait besoin de lui pour exister. Derrière les îlots de cuisine, Rogue jaugeait l'afflux de prisonniers, une charlotte en papier sur la tête. D'un hochement de tête, il autorisa sa brigade à servir les premiers qui récoltèrent du gratin de pommes.

– Quelle bande de chanceux, grogna Montague. J'aurais dû venir là dès que les portes ont été ouvertes. Mais va savoir pourquoi, je suis toujours en retard...

Blaise s'en fichait d'avoir du gratin de pommes. Il avait tellement, tellement, tellement faim. Tout pouvait être meilleur que la nourriture du Trou. Même du rat mijoté. Il était près à mettre sa main au feu. Au menu ? Épis de maïs, céréales, gratins de pommes. En dessert ? Gelée à la fraise. Blaise soupira de bonheur. En fait, c'était très probablement son anniversaire. Il se dirigea d'un pas confiant vers la table ronde qu'il occupait généralement. Lee y était déjà installé, accompagné de Dean.

– Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? demanda aussitôt Blaise.

Dean était l'un des commis de Rogue. Il grignotait son maïs avec délectation.

– Non. J'en ai eu marre de Rogue, donc je me suis coupé le bout du doigt pour avoir le droit à un jour de congé bien mérité.

Lee ricana.

– Tu as raté de ces trucs, mon vieux, continua Dean.

– Goyle est mort. Et Binns aussi, je sais.

– Comment tu l'as appris ?

– Au Trou, j'ai entendu Weasley qui me l'a raconté.

– En parlant de Weasley, tu sais qu'il a été admis en psychiatrie ? Deux soirs de suite qu'il hurlait comme un taré dans sa cellule en affirmant avoir vu un fantôme, raconta Lee d'un air consterné. C'est assez triste qu'il perde la boule comme ça. Enfin bref, tu sais aussi que tous les gars de la laverie ont été interrogé une seconde fois, mais là, la police s'est déplacée. Ils sont en train de fureter de partout pour savoir qui a fait le coup. Dean pense que c'est Croupton. Tu te souviens quand il s'était pris la tête avec Binns ? Il l'avait traité de ringard mou d'la bite. Et Goyle ? Croupton a toujours détesté Goyle.

– Ou sinon c'est un coup de Jedusor. Il n'y a que lui pour faire un truc aussi sadique, continua Dean.

– Amycus Carrow est pas mal dérangé dans son genre, ajouta Blaise, plus bas. En tout cas, je suis bien content d'avoir été au Trou pendant cette période. Au moins, personne ne pourra dire que j'ai pu assassiner l'un ou l'autre.

– Tu marques un point, dit Lee. Mmh, au fait, on a un test comportemental à passer après le petit-déjeuner. On fait partie du premier groupe. D'après mes informateurs, l'administration veut savoir si on est des psychopathes.

Blaise aboya de rire.

– Rien que ça ? La petite Ombrage ne risque pas d'être déçue des résultats...

En effet, une heure plus tard le réfectoire fut vidée des trois-quarts de ses détenus qui patientaient dans leur cellules. Le premier groupe – le rouge – avait été dispatché ci et là, un crayon en main.

– Vous avez un crayon par personne, s'écria Odgen d'une voix forte. Il devra impérativement être rendu à la fin de l'épreuve avec votre copie. Vous avez trente minutes et bonne chance !

Blaise jeta un regard anxieux du côté de Lee et Dean puis retourna sa feuille.

« **Test comportemental pour les détenus de Crawl Pills. Vous répondrez en ne choisissant qu'une réponse par question** ».

Il y en avait seize en tout. La première faillit mettre Blaise K.O. :

« _ **Question 1.**_ _Quels rapports entretenez-vous avez votre père ?_ _– A. Excellent. Vous vous voyez aussi régulièrement que possible. –_ _B. Cordiaux. Vous n'êtes plus en contact, mais pensez à lui. – C. Vous ne le connaissez pas OU Vous avez passé votre enfance sans lui. –_ _D. Vous le détestez._ » Blaise se demanda s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Où était la case « _Trois pieds sous terre, à prendre du moisi sous les d'sous de bras ?_ » À défaut de pouvoir cocher la case « _Mort_ », Blaise opta pour celle « _Vous le détestez_ »

.

…

« _Alors... Mon père était un gros crétin, c'est ça ? » demanda Blaise d'un air sardonique. « Tu as du culot à revendre, Maman. Parce qu'il n'y a pas deux jours, tu disais que je lui ressemblais. »_

 _Daéline haussa des épaules. « Ce n'est pas faux, pourtant. Vous vous ressemblez. Finis ton assiette, tu veux ? » Blaise eut une espèce de rire sans joie. « Tu essaies de me baiser dans les grandes largeurs, là, ou je rêve ? » Sa mère cessa aussitôt de mâcher sa viande, son regard le transperçant de part en part. « Tu as toujours été sur mon dos, à me... à me faire culpabiliser sur des trucs qu'IL a fait ! Je n'y suis pour rien là-dedans. Pas de ma faute si c'était un connard de première classe et que, par malchance, je sois son portrait craché. D'ailleurs, je le déteste autant que toi ! Donc si tu pouvais, par la verge de Jupiter, arrêter de me foutre une tonne de culpabilité sur le dos, ça m'arrangerait. »_

 _« Je n'essaie pas de... »_

 _« Arrête de mentir ! », explosa-t-il. « Toute ma vie, tu n'as fait que ça. Tu n'as fait que... que de dire ''de toute façon, tu tiens ça de ton père''. Même quand on m'a dépisté kleptomane, tu as mis ça sur son compte ! Jamais du tien ! Parce que toi... ô toi, tu es si parfaite, si intelligente ! Jamais tu ne ferais la connerie de voler une bagnole, des putains de figurines ou un vase ! C'est PLUS FORT que moi ! Je me bats avec cette foutue maladie ! Et toi, toooi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de me dire que je tiens ça de MON P_ _È_ _RE ? » Blaise eut un rire hystérique._

 _Lentement, sa mère se leva sans le lâcher du regard : « Blaise, tu vas me faire le plaisir de baisser d'un ton, d'aller dans ta chambre et de te prendre tes cachets. » « Va te faire foutre. »..._

 _._

Blaise passa à la suite : « _**Question 2.**_ _Votre mère vous allaitait-elle ? – A. Oui. –_ _B. Non, mais je l'ai connue. – C. Non, je ne l'ai pas connue. –_ _D. Je ne me souviens pas._ » Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Sérieusement, qui avait rédigé ces foutues questions ? Comment cette information prouverait-elle qu'il était psychopathe ou non ? Bon sang ! Blaise se prit la tête entre les mains puis cocha D. La suite du questionnaire était tout aussi gratinée. « _**Question 5.**_ _Une fillette cherche à traverser la rue au feu rouge. Vous... : – A. La tirez en arrière, pour éviter qu'elle se fasse renverser. –_ _B. Vous lui faites la morale. Après tout, elle aurait pu se blesser. – C. Vous attendez et regardez ce qu'il va se passer. –_ _D. Vous cherchez sa mère du regard. Ne la voyant pas, vous prenez la main de la fillette._ » Blaise rit jaune. Était-ce une plaisanterie ?

Il jeta un regard furtif vers sa gauche puis sa droite. Dean était presque allongé sur la table, l'oeil vitreux. Lee, pour sa part, cochait des cases au hasard sans même lire le test. Petit inconscient de merde. Blaise se focalisa à nouveau sur sa copie. Il griffonna rapidement la réponse B (Après tout, elle aurait pu se faire un gros bobo cette petite conne), puis passa à la suite.

Au bout de quinze minutes et de nombreux dilemmes, il parvint enfin à la question 9 : « _**Question 9.**_ _Pour une raison inconnue, un détenu ne cesse de vous fixer. Vous... : – A. Ne faites rien. Il doit certainement être suivi en psychiatrie. –_ _B. Vous le confrontez, n'aimant pas les regards insistants. – C. Vous interprétez cela comme une tentative maladroite de flirt. –_ _D. Vous le fixez en retour, jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux. »_ Blaise tiqua. Il y avait forcément un piège. Il ne pouvait pas cocher B car l'administration le classifierait alors comme individus violent. Il ne pouvait pas non plus cocher C car toute forme de romance était interdite en prison. Et A sonnait un peu suspect. Comment pouvait-on ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise lorsque quelqu'un nous fixait ? Donc D.

« _**Question 13.**_ _Devant vous, il y a un accident de voiture faisant quatre blessés. Vous sauvez en premier : – A. La fillette. –_ _B. La grand-mère. – C. Le chat. –_ _D. Le père._ » Le chat, forcément.

– Plus que cinq minutes, formula Kingsley Shacklebolt, faisant des allers-retours entre les tables.

Blaise buta particulièrement les questions 14 et 15. Mais la dernière fut sans doute la pire de toute : « _ **Question 16.**_ _Votre fiancée tue votre mère car cette dernière refusait votre prochaine union. Vous... : A. Epousez votre fiancée le jour de votre anniversaire. –_ _B. Epousez votre fiancée dès sa sortie de prison. – C. Epousez votre fiancée après l'enterrement. –_ _D. Epousez votre fiancée dès que possible._ » Gros blocage. Déjà, de un, dans tous les cas il finissait dans les bras d'une putain de psychopathe. De deux, il ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi les réponses différaient, mais... oh... Oh ! D'accord. Blaise comprit tout à coup le piège, et cocha la réponse C. Une poignée de seconde plus tard, on leur arracha pratiquement leur copie, puis on leur ordonna de se rendre dans la cour. Ainsi, ils ne croiseraient pas les détenus n'ayant pas encore fait le test, de crainte que le sujet fuite.

– Tu penses avoir réussi ? demanda Montague, en le rattrapant le long du corridor principal menant à la cour. Moi, je ne savais pas quoi répondre, du coup j'ai coché ''A'' partout.

– Bonne technique, approuva Blaise en enfilant son bonnet gris.

Près de Crawl Pills, au petit matin, il faisait un froid d'enfer. C'était assez paradoxal lorsqu'on savait que la prison était plantée en plein milieu du désert. Il lui était déjà arrivé d'attraper plusieurs rhumes depuis qu'il était ici. Blaise se méfiait de cet environnement comme de la peste. Un coup, le soleil frappait durement comme en pleine canicule. Plus tard des vents froids s'attaquaient aux murs de la prison. Enfin, une pluie acide tombaient par bribes sur les dalles recouvertes de sables. Tout ceci n'avait strictement aucun sens. À croire que la météo jouait en permanence à la roulette russe.

Blaise alla rejoindre ses amis, amassés autour d'un banc à l'abris des regards. Lee arborait un tatouage artisanal tout neuf sur la nuque, sûrement une œuvre de Mondingus. Il se pavanait en racontant des détails croustillants sur la dernière fille qu'il avait touché avant d'arriver ici.

– … Elle était roulée comme une Mercedes. Elle en redemandait encore, encore et encore.

Blaise ricana. À tous les coups, Lee fabulait et était en réalité un éjaculateur précoce qui cherchait simplement à se rassurer. Blaise aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose à propos de Lisa. Mais à quoi bon ? Parfois, lorsqu'il faisait très froid le soir dans sa cellule, Blaise repensait à elle, à ses éclats de rire, à sa façon de le tourner en ridicule. Et même s'il l'avait déjà touché un million de fois, il ne savait plus du tout ce que cela faisait. Blaise le regrettait.

Pour masquer sa soudaine nostalgie, il se mit à sourire et alluma la cigarette qu'on lui tendit discrètement. Il avait dealé du café pour l'avoir. Le café était la seule substance commerciale universelle dans cette prison. S'ils vivaient dehors, dans le monde libre, cela équivaudrait sûrement à la cocaïne la plus blanche, la plus pure et la plus belle du marché. Ici, entre les murs, la noirceur du café éclipsait tout le reste. On pouvait tuer pour du café. Cette cigarette, il en avait bavé pour l'avoir. Blaise préférait toutefois ignorer comment ces clopes de contre-bande avaient été fabriquées et où elles avaient pu traîner au risque d'être pris de nausées violentes. À la place de ça, il la savoura comme si c'était sa dernière.

– Je vous ai déjà parlé de Lisa ?

Lee perdit patience :

– Au moins un bon millier de fois.

Blaise se mit à rire, exhalant un nuage de fumée qui rejoignit le ciel crayonneux. Il avait la mémoire vraiment courte quand il s'agissait des filles.

– Elle t'a déjà rendu visite cette nana ?

La bouche de Blaise s'étira en un fin sourire.

– Elle est trop classe pour venir jusqu'ici, mentit-il.

– Oh, pardon. Je ne savais pas que c'était une duchesse.

Lee fit une espèce de petite cabriole suivit d'une profonde révérence et les autres gars éclatèrent de rire. Blaise les foudroya du regard, vexé.

– Si vous la voyiez, votre seule envie se serait de vous la faire. Je vous assure. Les trucs de Miss Univers c'est de la merde à côté de Lisa.

Chaque année, les prisonniers regardaient avec dévotion les concours de Miss, juste pour se rincer l'œil à la barbe des gardiens. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de regarder les émissions de relooking, ou de chirurgie esthétiques. Même les documentaires de gynécologie étaient prohibés. Dean jaugea Blaise et dit :

– Je suis certain que tu racontes des craques. Lisa n'a jamais existé.

– Ce n'est pas très fair-play ce que tu dis. Lisa existe.

– Ce n'est que dans les contes de fées que les princesses s'intéressent aux gars sans aucun intérêt, rétorqua Montague. Dis-moi, c'est quoi l'avantage d'être avec quelqu'un comme toi ?

– J'en sais rien, admit Blaise. Peut-être que je la fais juste se sentir bien. C'est déjà pas mal.

Lee rit encore plus fort, si cela était possible.

– Je t'arrête tout de suite, Blaise. Une femme en a rien à carrer que tu la fasses se sentir bien. Elle ne pourra pas s'en contenter toute sa vie. C'est pas un putain de chien, mec. Est-ce que ça rentre dans ta petite tête ? Lisa – c'est bien ça son nom ? – eh bien, elle ne pourra pas se contenter d'une relation à distance. Je pense qu'elle doit déjà mener la belle vie avec un autre gars encore plus beau, plus musclé, plus riche et surtout, plus libre que toi.

Blaise resta parfaitement silencieux.

– Une belle fille, continua Lee, défaitiste. Ça ne reste pas seule bien longtemps.

Blaise eut une boule dans la gorge, imaginant pendant quelques secondes Lisa blottie dans les bras d'un mec ressemblant affreusement à un acteur hollywoodien.

– Écoute, fiche-lui la paix. C'est déjà assez embarrassant comme ça d'avoir un petit-ami en prison pour cambriolage.

Quand Lee s'aperçut qu'il était allé trop loin, il lui pressa l'épaule.

– Comment tu te sens, sinon ?

Comment il se sentait ? Blaise avait été condamné pour cambriolage, avait coupé les ponts avec sa mère, n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de sa petite-amie, fut enfermé au Trou pour avoir craché au visage d'un gardien, sa kleptomanie atteignait des sommets records, et pour couronner le tout, un psychopathe se baladait en toute liberté dans la prison. Et pourtant, la réponse la plus sincère qui lui vint fut :

– Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi libre, fils de pute.

Dean lui tapa dans les mains, en signe de solidarité.

– ZABINI ! aboya Rusard à l'autre bout de la cour.

Blaise écrasa sa clope à la va-vite et éloigna le nuage de fumée en agitant ses mains devant son visage.

– Oh, oh, tu es dans la merde, rigola Lee, les yeux pétillant de malice. Tu sens le tabac à dix kilomètres à la ronde, mon vieux. Tu vas retourner au Trou illico presto.

– Je t'emmerde, Lee. Toi, et ton tabac qui pue les feux d'artifices.

– ZABINI !

– C'est bon, c'est bon... J'arrive.

Trottinant les mains dans les poches, Blaise arriva enfin devant le gardien, tout en s'évertuant à ne respirer que par le nez.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans la cour ? demanda Rusard, d'une humeur massacrante.

Ne pas répondre. Il sentira la clope. Il sentira la putain de clope !

– Tous les gars qui ont passé le test doivent rester dans la cour, sauf toi. Tu es attendu à ton salon de coiffure, tête de nœud ! Les gars commencent à s'impatienter. Y'a une file d'attente de la taille de la route 66 dans le corridor principal. Tu vas en avoir des cheveux à ramasser. Allez, suis-moi. J'ai pas que ça à faire...

Et de son habituel pas claudiquant, Rusard l'emmena vers le local. En effet, de nombreux détenus patientaient avec des barbes épaisses et des tignasses emmêlées. Blaise retint un soupir de justesse et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Tout avait été laissé en place. Sur une chaise dans le fond, Dubois ne le lâchait pas du regard, surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes. Blaise fit comme s'il n'existait pas. Il se lava soigneusement les mains, attrapa ses gants et son tablier puis fit entrer le premier client de la journée. Ce dernier n'était autre que Sirius Black. Il donna son badge à Blaise qui nota sur un cahier son nom, prénom et matricule. L'administration voulait à tout moment savoir qui passait par son salon de coiffure afin de leur prélever des frais sur leur compte. Sirius s'installa sur le siège, se fixa un long moment dans le miroir puis dit :

– Je veux que tu me coupes tout.

– Tout ? répéta Blaise en soulevant sa longue crinière brune. Genre, raser de près ?

– Ouais, tout.

– Tu veux revendre ?

La question paraissait saugrenue. Mais ici, à Crawl Pills, comme dans de nombreuses autres prisons à travers le monde, les détenus revendaient leurs cheveux. Ils étaient lavés, traités, puis emballés sous-vide afin d'être marchandé auprès de grands instituts cosmétiques. Beaucoup de perruquiers de renom, ou de visagistes s'arrachaient ces parures à prix d'or. Les cheveux naturels étaient une denrée extrêmement prisées. Blaise savait qu'à l'extérieur, on les trouvait pour plusieurs centaines de dollars, voire plusieurs milliers. Mais les détenus ne touchaient en général que vingt à cinquante dollars par transaction. Le reste revenait de droit à l'administration c'est-à-dire Dolores Ombrage.

– J'aimerai m'acheter du chocolat, éluda Sirius en attrapant un magazine, et mon compte est à sec.

– Donc je coupe tout ? Aucun regret ?

– Tu as mon feu vert, Zabini.

– Ok.

Blaise attrapa le mètre afin de mesurer la longueur des cheveux de Sirius : 35 centimètres. Il remplit la grille d'achat dans un carnet. Texture : épais, lourds. Couleur : châtain foncé. Blaise se saisit d'une lame de rasoir afin de gratter le crâne de Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser une simple tondeuse car la coupure du cheveux ne serait alors plus solvable pour les perruquiers. Ils avaient besoin d'obtenir la racine de façon nette et précise. Blaise était devenu plutôt doué pour rendre les gens parfaitement chauve en l'espace de vingt minutes. Chaque poignée de cheveux atterrissaient sous forme de natte dans un sac plastifié et numéroté avec la date et le matricule de Sirius.

– Je me sens nu, dit Sirius en fixant son crâne chauve à travers le miroir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir donné mon accord pour une émasculation.

– J'espère que tout ce chocolat en vaudra la peine, répondit Blaise en époussetant ses épaules.

– Qu'est-ce que je te dois ?

– Rien. Le don de cheveux est gratuit. Tu recevras ton argent d'ici une semaine.

.

… « _Comment est-ce que tu me trouves ? » demanda Lisa en ajustant son fin collier en argent autour de son cou pâle. Blaise déglutit. Les cheveux auburn de Lisa caressaient ses épaules constellées de grains de beauté. Sa longue robe d'un vert pétrole ne dévoilait rien de sa poitrine mais tout de son dos. Sa cambrure de reins semblait vertigineuse et les yeux de Blaise s'y perdirent plus d'une fois en l'espace de vingt secondes._

 _« Tu es sublime », articula-t-il à grand peine. « Ma mère va finir par en crever de jalousie. » Lisa rit doucement. « Elle est jalouse de toutes les filles que tu peux bien lui présenter, de toute façon. Allons-y. Ne les faisons pas plus attendre. »_

 _Tout le gratin de New York se pressaient dans l'immense demeure des Zabini. Sa mère – grande fan de ''Gatsby Le Magnifique'' – organisait régulièrement des petites sauteries à plus de trois cent invités. En résultait alors un étalage de richesse venant de toute part : montres de luxes, parures en fourrure et diamants, yacht à St-Tropez, nouvelle villa à St-Barth et club privé à Miami. Voilà le monde auquel Blaise appartenait. Et pour rien au monde il ne voulait le quitter._

 _Là, il pouvait purger son addiction en toute tranquillité, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Les gens riches possédaient tellement de choses qu'il était rare qu'ils se souviennent de la liste complète. Pour un kleptomane, c'était donc le paradis. Un bracelet pouvait se glisser dans sa poche, puis une montre, puis une bague. Comment avait-il appris à faire cela ? Simple. En regardant des films, puis en s'exerçant sur sa propre mère. Au total, elle ne l'avait pris sur le fait que deux fois. Elle l'avait aussitôt giflé en s'écriant : « Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ? Il faut que tu te soignes ! Tu ne peux pas me prendre ma bague juste sous mon nez ! » Comprenait-elle qu'il était juste en train d'expérimenter toutes les techniques possibles ? Qu'il était nécessaire de passer par là pour devenir aussi subtile et fantasque qu'un Arsène Lupin au sommet de sa gloire ?_

– _Vous avez entendu ce qui est arrivé au fils du sénateur Malfoy ? demanda un homme moustachu au bas des escaliers. Un véritable scandale._

– _Sénateur ? Mmh, il n'a jamais été sénateur, souligna une femme ultra botoxée tout en dégustant une coupe de champagne. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Je n'ose imaginer le climat de rigueur qui aurait régner dans le cas contraire. Ce qui arrive aux Malfoy n'est qu'un retour de karma. Ils étaient bien trop prétentieux pour être tout à fait honnêtes._

– _Un si beau garçon..., se lamenta Daéline. Je ne comprends pas le besoin qu'il a eu d'aller abuser de cette sagouin de Pansy Parkinson._

– _Maman..._

– _Quoi ? Ce n'est que la stricte vérité, mon chéri. Un jeune homme du standing de Draco Malfoy peut avoir toutes les femmes qu'il désire en un simple claquement de doigts._

– _Vous n'étiez pas dans la même classe ? s'enquit Lisa._

– _Si, au lycée. J'ai été aussi surpris que tout le monde d'apprendre pour le viol. Je me demande même si ça c'est produit comme ils l'ont décrit dans la presse. (Plusieurs paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui) Um... Pas que je cautionne ce genre d'actes, mais c'est étonnant venant de sa part. Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que tu essayais de dire, Maman ? se rattrapa Blaise de justesse._

– _En quelque sorte, oh, tiens, ça ne serait tout de même pas Andromeda ? Une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu. Elle collectionne les membres de sa famille en prison. D'abord son cousin, Sirius, dit-elle en baissant la voix d'un octave. Puis sa sœur Bellatrix, ainsi que son mari Rodolphus. Ainsi que le frère de ce dernier un certain Rabastan. Et maintenant ce pauvre Draco... À croire qu'ils ont eu le droit à un tarif de groupe._

– _Je n'ai croisé qu'une seule fois Draco, intervint Lisa. C'était à l'exposition des diamants du Second Empire. Il avait été détestable toute la soirée._

 _Lisa travaillait pour la fondation du célèbre joaillier Serdaigle. Le musée avait tout conservé de sa gloire passé et brillait de milles feux même dans les nuits les plus sombres. Blaise n'avait pas rencontré Lisa tout à fait au hasard. Il rôdait souvent dans les parages, comme un renard ayant repéré depuis longtemps son poulailler._

 _La fondation Serdaigle avait une emprise telle sur lui, qu'il arrivait souvent à Blaise de s'y rendre lors de sa pause déjeuner. Il restait un moment, de l'autre côté du trottoir, à fixer les vitrines étincelantes, caressant ses pouces au fond de ses poches. Le soir, quand il rentrait, Blaise s'imaginait la sensation des bijoux sous la pulpe de ses doigts le sentiment de profonde satisfaction qu'il éprouverait en chinant ces petits objets quels stratagèmes il emploierait afin de les cacher. Et très vite, il voulut trouver un ticket d'entrée._

 _Lisa était parfaite._

 _Elle lui fournissait l'alibi nécessaire pour observer de très près les bijoux sans que cela ne paraisse trop suspect. Généralement, il l'a laissait débiter des informations à propos du musée en feintant un air légèrement impliqué. Mais en réalité, Blaise mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus à propos de ces bijoux. Il détestait les moments où, se sentant tout à coup fautive, Lisa disait : « Désolé, je ne fais que de parler de moi et de mon travail. Ça doit te paraître tellement stupide... » Alors il s'empressait d'ajouter : « Mais non ! Tu ne m'ennuies pas. Je t'assure » Et son sourire charmeur suffisait à lui faire baisser sa garde. Blaise se gardait bien de se vanter de son emprise sur elle, mais depuis plusieurs mois, il l'a travaillait au corps. Très, très souvent._

– _Je me demande bien comment un garçon aussi précieux que Draco Malfoy survivra en prison, commenta une invitée avec une pointe d'espièglerie..._

 _._

Blaise balayait les poignées de cheveux tombées sur le sol quand Draco fit irruption dans la pièce. Il avait le visage plus blafard que l'ordinaire, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. De gros cernes faisaient leur apparition et ses lèvres semblaient extrêmement sèches. Néanmoins, il sourit largement et s'installa sur le siège face au miroir d'un air ravi.

– Je me demandais bien quand tu finirais par sortir du Trou, dit-il en enfilant la cape en plastique. Et aussi quand tu te déciderais à venir me voir.

Blaise percevait son ton emplit de culpabilité mais fit comme s'il n'avait pas compris. Généralement, il adorait paraître plus con qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Les gens se méfiaient rarement des gens cons, et avaient tendance à être plus bavard en leur compagnie.

– J'étais pas mal occupé. J'ai dû aller récupérer mon fils au tennis, puis ma fille à sa leçon d'équitation. Après quoi j'ai fait un petit crochet chez ma mère pour récupérer un énorme pot de cookies. Sans oublier le chien à aller balader et les courses à faire.

– Je vois, articula Draco. Donc tu n'as même pas pu me passer un coup de téléphone ? pas même un petit tweet de rien du tout ?

– Détenus ! intervint Dubois en se levant de la chaise depuis laquelle il observait les mouvements de Blaise. Si vous parlez en langage codé afin de prévoir un mauvais coup, je vous assure que la punition sera de taille.

Draco et Blaise échangèrent un regard complice puis éclatèrent de rire.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda le surveillant, abrupt.

– On ne parlait pas en langage codé, pouffa Draco. C'était juste du sarcasme.

– Ah... Ah, ok.

Dubois se rassit, mais resta tout de même très attentif à leurs échanges. Blaise décida de rester concentré sur son travail et de ne pas faire de vague.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux comme coupe ?

– Mmh, juste coupe un peu les bouts en dégradé. Et si tu pouvais me rajouter un peu de mouvements sur les mèches du devant, ça serait cool.

– Tu te prépares pour la fashion week ? demanda Blaise en le gratifiant d'un clin d'oeil à travers le miroir couvert de grosses taches de doigts.

– Ma mère va venir me rendre visite.

– Oh, oh. Cool. Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis combien de temps ?

– Deux mois... Enfin, presque. Je l'ai aperçu de loin il y a une semaine depuis l'autre bout de la cour. Elle était accompagnée d'autres membres du Comité des Familles. Ils avaient l'air assez pressé... En tout cas, j'ai hâte de la revoir.

– Et ton père ?

– Et le tien ? nargua Draco.

– Toujours mort selon les dernières nouvelles.

– Le mien préfèrerait me voir mort, prononça-t-il d'un ton égal.

– Moins cool, résuma Blaise.

– Mmh, mmh, confirma son ami. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas s'il décidait d'adopter un parfait petit garçon skri lankais très fort en math. Il ferait un meilleur héritier que moi, Draco le violeur.

Blaise commença par verser de l'eau tiède sur son crâne tout en le malaxant en douceur.

– Quand je sortirai un jour d'ici, je serai qu'un trentenaire avachi et bourré de complexes. Je ne pense pas que cela fasse un héritier Malfoy un temps soit peu solvable.

– Il reviendra peut-être sur sa décision quand il verra l'homme endurci que tu es devenu.

– Ah ! rit Draco, cynique. Mon père ? Revenir sur sa décision ? Tu parles. Il refuse d'admettre que le partie des Républicains n'a plus la côte depuis plus de trente ans. Alors ça... n'en parlons même pas.

Blaise continua de s'appliquer à le coiffer, tout en se retenant de justesse d'aborder un sujet délicat. Dubois avait l'ouïe extrêmement fine, et inutile d'essayer de le duper. Ce type était un vrai pitbull lorsqu'il s'agissait de dénicher la racine du mal. Il remarquait le moindre petit détail qui pouvait passer inaperçu pour quelqu'un de normalement constitué. Blaise n'était pas un pro en matière de sécurité carcérale, pourtant il pouvait prédire que Dubois obtiendrait une promotion d'ici peu. Il avait toutes les qualités requises pour faire un bon sergent instructeur. Même si parfois – comme en ce moment – il lui tapait sauvagement sur les nerfs.

– Vous avez déjà pensé à vous faire une autre coupe de cheveux ? risqua-t-il.

Dubois parut surpris qu'un détenu s'adresse à lui de manière aussi décontractée. Bien que sur la défensive, il le laissa poursuivre :

– Je pense qu'une nouvelle coupe de cheveux pourrait vous mettre plus à votre avantage. Vous savez, une coupe mal adaptée peut carrément déséquilibrer votre visage, continua Blaise tout en shampouinant Draco. Vous aurez l'air plus sûr de vous avec quelque chose de plus court et discipliné, plus... mmh, professionnel.

– Vous dépassez les bornes, Zabini. Cela ne vous regarde pas. C'est personnel.

– Je parlais juste de vos cheveux, articula-t-il avec lenteur, désabusé.

Draco se mordit les lèvres afin de ne pas rire.

– Cheveux qui se trouvent par un concours de circonstances sur _ma_ tête. Donc oui, Zabini, vous êtes peut-être le roi de la tondeuse entre ces murs, sachez qu'en ce qui me concerne, vous pouvez vous carrer vos conseils où je pense.

– J'essayais simplement de faire la conversation. (Dubois croisa les bras) Ça doit être chiant de rester assis là pendant des heures à se faire aussi transparent que possible. Parfois, nous autres les détenus, on en oublie presque que vous avez une vie en-dehors de ça... Pas vrai, Draco ? (Ce dernier acquiesça tandis que Blaise coupait l'eau du robinet) Mais de temps en temps, on aime bien imaginer, se raconter des histoires à propos des endroits que vous fréquentez, vos familles, vos loisirs...

– Vraiment ?

Blaise se retint de justesse de sourire. Il venait de piquer la curiosité de Dubois, et rien que pour ça, il méritait une médaille.

– Par exemple, au début du mois, tout le monde a été choqué d'apprendre le divorce de Shacklebolt.

– Quoi ?! Pourquoi vous dites un truc pareil ?

– Le sergent instructeur Shacklebolt ne porte plus d'alliance, intervint Draco en acceptant la serviette que Blaise lui tendait. Vous ne l'avez pas remarqué ? Je pensais que vous l'aviez vu. Il est votre encadrant, non ? Nous, on a tout de suite vu la différence, avant même qu'il enlève sa bague. Il est plus nerveux que d'habitude, et... il travaille plus.

– Ouais, concéda Blaise. Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'il fait des heures sup'. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas assez d'argent pour payer l'avocat.

– Tragique, dit Draco.

Blaise attrapa les ciseaux sur le comptoir et commença à ajuster les pointes après quelques coups de peigne.

– Et la nouvelle gardienne a ses règles, lâcha Draco.

– Q-Quoi ? Comment vous... ?

– Les chiens renifleurs sont plus excités quand elle passe juste devant. Et qui mieux qu'eux peuvent détecter les odeurs suspectes ?

– En parlant de chatte, prononça Blaise, en cessant de couper les pointes, je crois que celle de Rusard est malade. Il a chuchoté un truc à Podmore dans le hall commun. Je crois que ça parlait d'un traitement vétérinaire.

– Comment vous faites pour remarquer toutes ces choses ? s'étonna Dubois, à la fois surpris, contrarié et admiratif.

– Eh bien, quand on passe sa journée enfermée entre des murs sans aucune forme de distraction autre que des bouquins rasoir, on finit par bondir sur la moindre occasion. Être au courant des derniers potins de la prison est un sport national, vous savez ?

Dubois les regarda tous les deux alternativement, d'un air suspicieux.

– Et que savez-vous de la mort de Goyle, au juste ?

Une sorte de glas s'abattit sur le salon de coiffure de la prison. Blaise préféra parler en premier, histoire de sauver ses fesses.

– J'étais au trou quand ça c'est produit. Pareil pour Binns. Donc je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.

– Je sais que vous ne me croirez pas, mais je suis innocent, répondit Draco d'un ton égal. D'ailleurs, à quoi a servi le test de ce matin ? Trouver le coupable ?

– Ce ne sont pas vos oignons. Vous découvrirez ça bien assez tôt... Accélérez le rythme, Zabini. Sinon, on y sera pour Noël prochain.

.

… « _Les carillons de Noël résonnaient un peu partout sur la cinquième avenue. New York en plein hiver semblait être recouvert de sucre glace. Planté sur le trottoir bondé, Blaise fixait la vitrine du musée Serdaigle. Les babioles posées en devanture n'étaient rien comparés aux trésors se trouvant à l'intérieur. Il caressa tendrement son jeu de clefs puis se dirigea vers les hautes doubles-portes. Lisa était malade depuis deux jours._

 _Tout de suite, Blaise y avait vu une opportunité en or. Il avait joué les petits-amis attentionné en restant chez elle, lui préparant soupe et lui fournissant cachet sur cachet. Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas avant un bon moment, Blaise lui avait pris ses clefs. Pas pour les voler. Non, il n'était tout de même pas stupide à ce point... Mais pour en faire des doubles._

 _Il s'était rendu dans un petit bazar asiatique, habillé comme le dernier des lascards pouilleux de New York. Cela ne lui avait pris que trente minutes. Il était retourné chez Lisa après avoir fait quelques courses, histoire de justifier son absence, au cas où les somnifères ne furent pas aussi puissants qu'escompté. Mais ça avait marché. Terriblement bien même. La facilité avec laquelle il s'était procuré les clefs du musée le déçurent presque. Il préférait largement le piquant de l'action. Un mois plus tard, Blaise avait attendu que Lisa quitte la ville pour une exposition en Europe. Il n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Il avait ce qu'il voulait depuis le début. Et cela tenait dans le creux de sa main._

 _Aux alentours de dix-huit heures, Blaise entra tranquillement dans le musée avec le billet qu'il avait acheté sur internet. Il connaissait l'endroit comme sa poche sans jamais y avoir mis les pieds. Dieu merci, Lisa était très précise lorsqu'elle racontait ses histoires du boulot, les rénovations du bâtiment et l'entretien des bijoux. Blaise savait exactement ce qu'il cherchait, où le trouver et comment l'obtenir. La pièce maîtresse du musée ne serait révélée que le soir du 25 décembre au public. Il s'agissait du diadème de Rowena Serdaigle – fondatrice de la fameuse dynastie de joaillier français. Le diadème était entreposé dans un coffre-fort se trouvant dans le bureau de Monsieur Serdaigle, le descendant direct de Rowena. Et contrairement à son aïeule, ce type manquait clairement de clairvoyance. Il avait fichu des caméras partout, sauf dans son bureau..._

 _Alors le plan était déjà tout tracé dans sa tête. Blaise se mêlerait à un groupe de visiteurs, puis quand le musée annoncera sa fermeture, il se faufilera dans le bureau de Monsieur Serdaigle. Là, il ouvrira tranquillement le coffre, puis restera dans le bureau toute la nuit en sachant pertinemment que les veilleurs de nuit n'oseraient jamais entrer ici. Une fois le petit matin arrivé, il n'aurait plus qu'à se mêler avec un second groupe de curieux, refaire le tour du musée, puis s'éclipser une heure après le diadème avec lui._

 _Son plan était parfait..._

 _.  
_

Blaise avait désormais fini de coiffer Draco ainsi que trois autres détenus après lui. Pendant tout ce temps, Dubois n'avait pas bougé pas même pour se rendre aux toilettes. À chaque fois, Blaise mourrait d'envie de leur poser des questions par rapport au test de ce matin, mais se garda bien de le faire. Il avait hâte de terminer sa journée de travail pour retourner dans sa cellule, se reposer un peu. Il avait été debout pratiquement toute la journée. Les yeux dans le vague, Blaise se rappela avec netteté le moment où il comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus échapper à la prison :

.

… _« Blaise, je dois vous avouer que c'est très grave » Maître Dippet le regardait d'un air las, presque vaincu._

 _Armando Dippet suivait le dossier de Blaise de très près, et ce depuis son adolescence. Régulièrement, il devait défendre son cas qui accumulait les charges pour vols divers et variés. Parfois, cela allait de simples porte-clefs souvenirs, à des petites cuillères en argent. D'autres jours, Blaise était reparti sans payer son costard, l'étiquette encore au bout des manches. Une fois, Blaise avait carrément volé la poussette d'une jeune mère dans un parc. Il avait été arrêté trois rues plus loin par les autorités de police et fichu en garde à vue. Puis avec les années, les objets devenaient de plus en plus gros, de plus en plus coûteux. Des montres incrustées de diamants, une planche de surf dédicacée, une voiture de mini-golf, des parures et des fourrures. Et maintenant, un diadème en zircon qui valait à lui seul le PIB d'une île des Caraïbes._

 _« Cette fois, je crains que je ne pourrai pas vous faire sortir de ce mauvais pas » Blaise écarquilla les yeux, les poings menottés. « Comment ça ? », glapit-il, une note terrorisée dans la voix. « Je dois rejoindre des amis pour voir un match. »_

 _Armando Dippet enleva ses fines lunettes rectangulaire et dit : « Il n'y aura pas de match pour vous, Blaise. Jusqu'ici, j'avais pu vous défendre en trouvant des excuses à peu près solvables, mais là, vous avez dépassé les bornes. Il y a un mandat d'arrêt international contre vous. Le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle est protégé par des organismes du patrimoine mondial... Le juge n'acceptera pas vos excuses facilement, même avec votre... euh... dossier médical. Vous n'avez pas scrupuleusement suivi la thérapie que l'on vous a imposé lors de votre dernière condamnation. Vous n'avez pas non plus fait preuve de bonne foi lors de votre arrestation. La seule chose qui peut vous sauver, c'est le fait que le diadème a été retrouvé intact. »_

 _Blaise passa ses mains sur sa figure. « Je me doute qu'il s'agit de pulsions, que c'est plus fort que vous, mais la kleptomanie chronique n'est pas encore reconnue comme... excuse solvable. Surtout dans un cambriolage d'une telle ampleur. » poursuivit Maître Dippet. « Heureusement, il n'y a pas eu de blessés... L'inquiétude que j'ai toutefois, c'est que Miss Lisa Turpin porte plainte contre vous pour abus de confiance. Là, les choses pourraient devenir, um, un peu plus corsée... » Blaise avait un énorme nœud dans la gorge, le rendant incapable de prononcer quoique ce soit._

 _Alors ça y'est, il passerait par la case prison sans pouvoir y échapper. C'était bien ça dont il s'agissait, hein ? « En ce qui concerne votre petite-amie, je peux la convaincre d'abandonner toute poursuite », reprit l'avocat, « Pour le reste, je vous conseille de plaider coupable le jour de l'audience. » Blaise le dévisagea d'un air sidéré, la bouche entrouverte. « Reconnaître votre culpabilité évitera un procès long et incertain. On vous jugera plus souplement. » « Plus souplement comme quoi ? » « Mmh, Cinq ans. Quatre, si on a de la chance. »_

 _Blaise ricana. « De la chance ? » répéta-t-il ironiquement. « Je vais passer cinq années de ma vie dans une prison pour avoir... avoir volé des trucs alors que personne n'a jusqu'ici trouvé de traitement adéquat pour ma pathologie ?! Je suis une putain de victime, dans tout ça ! Le psychiatre m'a bourré de médicaments qui me rendaient soit déprimé, soit somnolent. Et quand je les ai arrêté, c'était encore pire qu'avant ! Ensuite, j'ai rencontré une autre psychologue, qui m'a fait faire n'importe quoi. J'ai aussi rencontré un chaman avec de la soit-disant médecine douce et qui m'a rendue accro à un substitut de la codéine pendant deux ans !... » « Je sais tout ça, Blaise. », désamorça Maître Dippet._

 _« Non ! Vous ne savez pas ! Vous ne savez pas du tout ce que ça fait de... de ne pas pouvoir se maîtriser sur un truc aussi basique. Vous savez combien d'emplois j'ai perdu à cause de cette saloperie ? Vous avez une idée du nombre d'amis qu'il me reste ? Si ma mère n'avait pas été pleine aux As, j'aurais déjà été condamné pour trente ans, au moins. Je... Je ne peux pas m'insérer dans la société tant qu'on ne trouvera pas un remède adapté pour moi. » « Je ferai de mon mieux, alors. » Dippet lui accorda un sourire bienveillant puis laissa les policiers le raccompagner dans sa cellule..._

 _._

L'heure du dîner approchait et Blaise n'avait toujours pas fini de raser et coiffer tous les détenus qui avaient fait la queue devant son local. Dubois finit par s'étirer, attrapa un carnet et décida de noter les noms des quinze premiers sur une liste afin d'avoir leur ordre de passage. Gilderoy Lockhart protesta vivement qu'il avait fait la queue dans ce couloir toute la sainte journée et que lui ajuster sa coupe de cheveux était une nécessité de premier ordre puisqu'il rencontrerait bientôt l'une de ses lectrices au parloir. Le lendemain s'annonçait donc tout aussi chargé.

Quand les prisonniers repartirent en bougonnant, Blaise dû faire l'inventaire avec Dubois du matériel. Il s'agissait d'un rituel afin d'être certain qu'aucune pièce n'avait disparue au cours de la journée. Une fois ceci fait, Blaise put enfin se rendre à la cantine. La majeure partie des détenus étaient déjà assis avec leur plateau. Même si faire partie des derniers servis n'était guère réjouissant, Blaise préférait largement la nourriture que Rogue proposait à celle du Trou. Au moins, là, il pouvait identifier les aliments qu'il ingurgitait.

Après avoir attrapé son plateau garni de purée, d'une tranche de jambon et d'un yaourt approchant sa date de péremption, Blaise s'installa à la table ronde entre Dean et Montague. Ces derniers avaient déjà fini leur repas et lorgnèrent sur le sien.

– N'y pensez même pas, prévint Blaise en attrapant sa cuillère. J'ai tellement la dalle que je pourrai avaler un poney sans me poser plus de question.

Lee ricana, puis cessa aussitôt de rire. Il désigna du menton quelque chose se trouvant derrière lui. Blaise se retourna puis vit son partenaire de cellule arborant un sourire timide. Contrairement à eux, il portait un uniforme orange, signe de son arrivée récente au pénitencier de Crawl Pills.

– Je viens de la part de Arthur Weasley. Il voulait te donner ça (Théodore Nott déposa sur le plateau de Blaise une mousse au chocolat). Il est encore en psychiatrie pour quelques jours. Mais il devrait bientôt sortir.

Nott s'apprêtait à faire volte-face quand Dean l'interpella :

– Tu as pu entrer en psychiatrie ? Comme ça, juste en claquant des doigts ?

– Non, quand même pas, rigola doucement Théodore. Je passe juste la serpillère là-bas. Quand Weasley m'a vu, il m'a demandé une petite faveur.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu touches en échange ? demanda Blaise, suspicieux. Sa reconnaissance éternelle ?

– Il m'a promit d'essayer de transférer trente dollars sur le compte cantine de mon père. Il est à la prison de Maricopa. Il m'a écrit pour me dire qu'il crevait la dalle là-bas. Ils les forcent à ingurgiter du blé depuis la dernière mutinerie, dit-il en baissant la voix d'un octave.

– Une mutinerie ? répéta Dean tout bas. Ils ont réussi à faire une mutinerie ?

Théodore hocha lentement de la tête.

– Un gardien y a perdu une jambe, précisa-t-il en un murmure.

Blaise, Dean, Montague et Lee s'échangèrent une oeillade sidérée. Jamais à Crawl Pills les détenus ne s'étaient rebellés contre l'autorité. C'était beaucoup trop risqué...

– De toute façon, ils étaient à deux doigts de réussir, continua Théodore en s'asseyant parmi eux afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des gardiens. À Maricopa, il y a un gardien pour sept détenus. À Crawl Pills, il y a un gardien pour treize détenus... (Théodore laissa planer un silence mesuré tout en découpant sa tranche de jambon). Le système de sécurité ici est une grosse blague. Il n'y a qu'à voir Flint. Il est incompétent. Même un chimpanzé ferait un meilleur job.

– C'est une insulte pour les chimpanzés, répondit Blaise avec un fin sourire.

– En tout cas, si j'étais directeur de la prison, je dégagerai Flint au plus vite, continua Théodore. Il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis parmi les prisonniers.

– Il a jeté Blaise au Trou pour lui avoir craché dessus. Mais ce qu'il a oublié de dire à l'administration, c'est qu'il le menaçait avec sa matraque alors qu'il prenait sa douche, baragouina Montague. Un vrai connard de première.

Lee hocha gravement de la tête.

– Un tyran, conclut-il.

– C'est vrai que je le déteste, concéda Blaise. Mais je ne ferai jamais rien de stupide qui pourrait allonger ma peine. J'ai plus que deux ans à tirer, autant rester aussi discret que possible. Si Flint me cherche des noises, je ferme ma gueule et j'acquiesce. Il peut me traiter de tous les noms d'oiseau qui lui viennent en tête, je continuerai de fermer ma putain de gueule.

– Il n'y a que ça à faire, concéda Dean.

Dès que Bibine patrouilla dans les rangs, les détenus se turent. Le sergent instructeur Rolanda Bibine était réputée pour sa fermeté et sa force de caractère. Inutile de plaisanter avec elle. Il fallait absolument filer droit et montrer patte blanche. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle supervise la cantine afin de s'assurer qu'aucun débordement ne survienne. Puis une fois l'heure du dîner passée, elle retournait dans son bureau du Block C aussi furtivement qu'elle était venue.

– Bon, je vais aller me coucher, dit Blaise après avoir baillé. Cette journée m'a explosé.

– Moi aussi, dit Lee. Je n'ai strictement rien fait, mais moi aussi...

Après un dernier salut, ils se séparèrent, chacun repartant dans son block. Blaise fut agacé de voir Théodore le suivre avant de se souvenir qu'ils partageaient désormais la même cellule.

– Tu es aussi fatigué ?

– Non, je vais lire un peu, répondit Théodore d'un air détendu. Tu savais que Lockhart écrivait un nouveau livre ? C'est vraiment captivant. Il me paye un sachet de chips par chapitre corrigé. C'est plutôt bien payé, je trouve.

– Tu connais le règlement de Crawl Pills ?

– Pas encore dans les moindres détails, non.

– Eh bien il y a un paragraphe qui dit que si on est surpris avec la correspondance d'un autre détenu, on peut avoir un rapport... ou pire, être envoyé au Trou.

– Mais ce n'est pas de la correspondance, fit remarquer Théodore. C'est un manuscrit, ce n'est pas du tout pareil. Je crois même que la prison est censée nous encourager à lire. Donc d'un point de vue légal, je ne fais rien de mal.

– Mmh, mmh... A ta place, je ferai tout de même attention.

Une fois à l'intérieur de leur cellule, Blaise enfila son jogging pour dormir puis alla vérifier si sa petite araignée ne manquait de rien. Pris de remord à l'idée de l'avoir laissé enfermée dans une boîte toute la journée, il l'ouvrit pour la nuit, certain qu'elle profiterait de la première occasion pour s'échapper.

– Bon, bah, bonne nuit.

Et à peine Blaise eut-il le temps de s'allonger qu'une alarme tonitruante secouant le bâtiment tout entier. Théodore sauta du dessus du lit superposé et s'aplatit contre le sol. Interloqué, Blaise fit de même, les mains sur la tête.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Théodore, affolé. Quelqu'un est encore mort ?

– Non. Ça, c'est la sonnerie pour l'agression d'un gardien.

.

.

.

 **Note de fin** : Alors, alors, alors ? La tension est à son comble ? Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Dites-moi tout ! **J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire.** Déjà, il n'y a plus de limite de temps pour voter (enfin, ça jusqu'au chap 11 pour que je puisse organiser la sortie du détenu choisi). Parce que je me suis rendue compte que beaucoup d'entre vous arrivaient avec des jours de décalage et étaient déçus d'avoir loupé le vote. Donc votez autant que vous le voulez, tout est ouvert. Quand ça sera fini, je vous le dirai. Ensuite, vous trouverez sur mon groupe facebook (« The Baba O'Riley ») le test comportemental au complet ! Vous pourrez alors m'envoyer vos réponses et je vous donnerai vos résultats psychologiques (oui, j'aime me casser la tête quand j'écris une fanfiction). Enfin, je vous annonce que le chapitre suivant sera basé sur le POV de Barty.

 **Avant de vous en aller, voici le bilan des votes à ce jour** :

 **Top 1 :** Sirius avec 25 voix.

 **Top 2 :** Arthur et Harry, ex-aequo, avec 16 voix.

 **Top 3 :** Draco avec 15 voix.

 **Top 4 :** Severus avec 11 voix.

 **Top 5 :** Tom et Remus, ex-aequo, avec 9 voix.

 **Top 6 :** Blaise avec 7 voix.

 **Top 7 :** Barty et Théodore, ex-aequo, avec 5 voix.

 **Top 8 :** Gilderoy avec 2 voix.

Bilan : Draco perd une place dans le classement. Arthur en gagne 3 ! Severus creuse l'écart (doucement mais sûrement). Et Tom commence à s'imposer. Continuez de voter car chaque semaine le classement change (c'est fou mais c'est la vérité). Même si Sirius paraît indétronable, ce n'est pas forcément vrai car à un moment donné il était presque à égalité avec Draco.

Passez une bonne semaine,

D.


	5. TORTURE

**Posté le :** 17 septembre 2016.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : TORTURE**

 **Sous-titre : Conjurer le sort.**

 **Barty Croupton Jr.**

 _ **Matricule :: 7239. Crime :: Actes de torture et de barbarie commis en bande organisée, délit de provocation à la commission d'actes terroristes, meurtre commis sur un ascendant légitime, usurpation d'identité, association de malfaiteurs. Sentence :: Perpétuité.**_

 _« Il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'un homme n'ayant plus rien à perdre »_

.

.

.

L'alarme lui vrilla les tympans. Au plus grand malheur de Barty Croupton Jr., celle-ci se trouvait juste en face de sa cellule. Bien qu'allongé par terre comme selon la consigne, il leva le nez d'entre ses bras pour entrevoir les surveillants et gardiens s'agiter en tous sens, matraque en main.

Barty retint un gloussement de rire. '' _En bas, il doit y avoir du grabuge_ '', pensa-t-il, un sourire mauvais ornant ses lèvres gercées. La curiosité le piqua. Tandis que son codétenu restait parfaitement immobile les mains plaquées contre le sol à la propreté douteuse, Barty, lui, commença à ramper avec lenteur jusqu'au seuil de leur cellule. De là, il apercevrait quelque chose. Forcément.

Il se traîna sur quelques mètres et atteignit enfin la limite depuis laquelle il pouvait voir sans être vu :

Un étage plus bas, dans l'atrium, se trouvaient plusieurs gardiens qui tabassaient des prisonniers en uniforme gris – cinq, à vue d'oeil. Barty reconnut immédiatement Scabior que Flint traînait par sa queue de cheval malgré ses hurlements de douleur. Barty rigola : il avait toujours détesté cette stupide natte et rêvait depuis longtemps de la couper. Pourquoi Scab ne se rendait-il pas chez Zabini pour une bonne coupe, bon sang ? Cet attrape-merde faisait complètement has-been.

Scabior était désormais recroquevillé sur le sol, couvert d'ecchymoses et de pisse. Il semblait avoir eu la frayeur de sa vie.

Scabior était un assez bon copain à lui. Ils travaillaient ensemble comme fossoyeurs de la prison. Manipuler des cadavres de toute dernière fraîcheur resserrait considérablement les liens, il fallait dire. Barty lui fit un léger coucou de la main, tandis que plusieurs mètres plus bas, Scabior se faisait battre comme une plâtrée de beurre.

Le sergent instructeur Odgen arriva en portant un extincteur et passa une douche glacée aux cinq détenus qui glapirent de surprise et s'aplatirent au sol comme de pauvres bêtes terrorisées. Barty retint son rire en se mordant les lèvres, puis se demanda ce que foutait Scabior au Block A. Il faisait partie des pouilleux du Block C, non ? Genre la maison-poubelle. Tous les pustules de Crawl Pills s'accumulaient là-bas.

Barty se plaqua les mains contre la bouche quand il vit Flint donner un prodigieux coup de pied au cul à Rodolphus pour qu'il reste aplati contre le sol. C'était définitivement _trop_ drôle. Une fois les cinq détenus maîtrisés et encerclés par tous les agents de sécurité, Odgen ordonna qu'on les menotte immédiatement. Ce ne fut que de longues minutes plus tard que Barty remarqua la nouvelle gardienne dénudée, complètement affolée, qui se recroquevillait à l'angle d'un mur.

La première pensée qu'eut Barty fut que ses seins étaient affreusement laids. Comment une jeunette pouvait avoir une poitrine aussi déformée, bon sang ? Sa seconde pensée fut qu'elle était bien imprudente de se balader loin de son tuteur lors de sa formation pénitentiaire... ou que son tuteur prenait tout ça à la légère. Et la troisième, eh bien, que les choses deviendraient particulièrement intéressantes :

– Cinq, rugit Odgen, l'extincteur toujours en main. CINQ CONTRE UNE FEMME ! Vous n'avez pas honte ? Bande d'animaux ! (Derrière le sergent instructeur, Podmore couvrait la surveillante de son blouson) Vous allez tous au Trou et j'espère que la directrice vous y laissera _pourrir_!

– Ce n'est pas de notre faute, se défendit Scabior d'un air parfaitement infantile. Vous vous attendiez à quoi en nous la mettant sous le nez ? C'est comme si vous confiez les clefs de la chocolaterie de Willy Wonka à des obèses en plein régime. Ce n'est pas de notre faute, martela-t-il, des larmes de crocodile dans les yeux. C'est vrai quoi, la seule nana potable dans le coin c'est le sergent Bibine... et encore, avec beaucoup d'imagination.

Greyback, la bouche en sang, éclata de rire tout en recrachant un caillot épais qui roula sur son haut d'uniforme. Il semblait avoir perdu une dent du milieu, ce qui lui donnait un air stupide et nettement moins effrayant. Barty était désormais rouge, à force de se retenir d'exploser de rire.

– Vous me désespérez, siffla Odgen d'un air méprisant. Gardiens, embarquez-les tous. Je ne veux plus voir leur tête avant d'en avoir discuté avec la directrice.

– Non, s'il vous plaît ! glapit Scabior tandis que Dubois tentait de le remettre sur ses pieds. Je vous en prie, Votre Sainteté ! J'appelle mon avocat ! Je convoque mon avocat ! Appelez-le !

Dubois tirait Scabior par la jambe tandis que ce dernier se tortillait au sol. Ses suppliques s'étouffaient peu à peu dans le silence pénétrant de la prison. Odgen confia l'extincteur à l'un de ses agents et essuya les verres épais de ses lunettes contre sa chemise bleue. La gardienne en formation fut conduite à l'infirmerie tandis qu'elle retenait de gros sanglots. Barty se glissa, toujours en rampant, jusqu'à sa cellule et dit :

– C'est bon, Reg. Il n'y a rien de grave.

Reg Cattermole, qui partageait sa cellule, releva son épais double menton et plongea ses yeux inexpressifs dans les siens.

– Juste une gardienne agressée, banalisa Barty en se mettant bien à plat contre le sol, au cas où un surveillant viendrait à faire un compte.

– La toute mignonne ? chuchota Reg, presque en salivant.

Barty voulut hausser des épaules, mais cette position n'était pas pratique pour le faire. Alors il se contenta de cligner des yeux. La fille s'appelait Lavande Brown, selon ses informateurs. Elle venait d'une école de police et avait raté le concours d'entrée à plusieurs reprises. Brown était aussi très crédule et pas assez attentive : deux défauts majeurs pour un surveillant pénitencier. Barty éprouvait parfois un élan de tendresse en la voyant répondre poliment aux détenus. Quelle cruche. Après, de là à dire si elle était mignonne... bah, il s'en foutait pas mal. En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait jamais été attiré par qui que ce soit.

Depuis les mégaphones de la prison, un gardien les informa qu'ils pouvaient reprendre le cours de leurs activités.

C'était bientôt l'heure du coucher et Barty avait déjà hâte d'être au lendemain pour pouvoir tout raconter en détail à ses amis. Il enfila son pyjama – un jogging dans un état lamentable ainsi qu'un tee-shirt blanc, puis se glissa sous son drap pelucheux. Cattermole dormait en dessous. Il était bien trop gras pour grimper sur la couchette du dessus. Quelques minutes plus tard, les gardiens entamèrent le premier compte de la nuit et, contre toute attente, Barty finit par exploser de rire en repensant au petit spectacle de tout à l'heure. Reg ne lui demanda même pas si ça allait, ni même le gardien qui passa pourtant à deux reprises devant leur cellule tandis que Barty hurlait de rire en contemplant le plafond. C'était chose courante. Barty se marrait souvent pour un rien et cela n'étonnait plus personne.

– Le compte est bon ? murmura la voix de Podmore.

– Tout est bon. On peut éteindre les lumières.

Un instant plus tard, le Block A se retrouva plongé dans le noir. La seule source de lumière provenait de la salle de contrôle où cinq miradors les épiaient à chaque instant de la nuit, munie de tout un tas de caméras. Barty sortit de sous son oreiller un fin médaillon d'or qui avait appartenu à sa mère. Il le fit osciller devant ses yeux, tel un pendule. Cela faisait déjà quinze ans que Barty se livrait à l'autohypnose. C'était son seul moyen de s'endormir dans cette prison. Il fixa le médaillon allant de gauche à droite à un rythme régulier pendant de longues minutes. Puis il claqua des doigts, et _boum_ : Barty dormait.

Ooo

Le soleil perçait à travers chacune des lucarnes en acier trempé de Crawl Pills. Ce matin-là, Barty ne se rendit pas aux douches. Il s'était lavé pour la dernière fois il y a trois jours, ce qui – selon lui – était amplement suffisant. Il partit en sifflotant vers la cantine et tous les détenus se poussèrent sur son chemin, lui cédant automatiquement la place. Bien qu'en retard, Barty fut toutefois l'un des premiers servi.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au menu, Sevychou ? demanda Barty en attrapant une cuillère après l'avoir inspectée d'un œil prudent à la lumière du jour.

– Ose encore une fois m'appeler ainsi et je glisserai malencontreusement de la mort aux rats dans ton dessert, menaça le chef cuisinier de la prison.

Severus, une charlotte sur la tête, attrapa une louche et versa un contenu immonde sur le plateau de Barty. Il ajouta à cela un verre de lait quasi translucide, certainement coupé à l'eau. Puis enfin déposa une orange dépourvue du moindre zeste. L'administration donnait rarement des oranges aux détenus. Cela se produisait de manière ponctuelle afin d'éviter une rafle de scorbut. Si le zeste était enlevé, c'était pour des raisons criminelles simples : autrefois, quelques prisonniers l'utilisaient pour fermenter de l'alcool dans des bocaux. La brigade de la cantine était donc contrainte de se lever trois heures plus tôt que les autres juste pour éplucher tout ce ramassis de fruits pourris. La gloire ultime.

– Tu n'as rien pour moi ? demanda Barty avec insistance, tout en bloquant la queue immense de détenus affamés.

Severus lui lança un regard noir puis lui glissa dans la main deux sachets de bonbons.

– Un pour toi. Un pour Jedusor. Et tu te la fermes, Croupton. Sinon, je t'arrache la langue avec...

– Oui, oui, je sais. Bon, Gordon Ramsay, je te laisse. Je suis attendu pour un rendez-vous de la plus haute importance.

Au milieu de la prison, sur l'immense longue table, Jedusor semblait tenir salon parmi ses plus fidèles admirateurs. Barty trouva aussitôt une place à sa gauche et l'observa avec un air de dévotion farouche. Il y avait Avery, Dolohov, Rabastan sans son frère, Yaxeley et MacNair. Barty s'étonna aussitôt de l'absence de Draco :

– Ta pute n'est pas là ?

Tom mordit dans son orange, faisant exploser le jus entre ses longs doigts fins.

– Il fait que de pleurnicher depuis quelques jours. Je crois qu'il est en pleine dépression. Il fait des allers-retours à l'infirmerie comme une foutue balle de ping-pong. (Tom braqua ses pupilles rougies vers son acolyte) T'as mes bonbons ?

Barty déposa le sachet aux couleurs pétardantes sur son plateau d'un air indifférent. Les surveillants passèrent près de leur table sans rien soupçonner. À l'intérieur du sachet se trouvaient en réalité des pilules d'ecstasy ayant le même aspect que des sucreries que l'on trouvait dans le commerce. Severus en infiltrait de temps à autre à Crawl Pills parmi les livraisons de produits alimentaires. La différence entre ces sachets et ceux de la supérette résidait dans un détail de l'emballage. Les bonbons d'ecstasy possédaient un code barre commençaient par « 666 ». Tom fourra le sien dans sa poche d'un geste lent, tout en passant sa langue entre ses dents afin d'enlever la pulpe qui s'y était coincée.

– Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir avec Scabior ? demanda Barty d'un air surexcité.

– J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, mais je crois que tu meurs d'impatience de tout me raconter.

Barty hocha vivement de la tête, comme un chien prêt à recevoir une friandise.

– Ils ont tiré Scabior par les tiffes, rigola-t-il. Par les tiffes !

La bouche de Jedusor s'incurva en un sourire tandis qu'il touillait paresseusement sa bouillie de céréales.

– Il y avait aussi Rodolphus, et Stan, et Greyback, comptabilisa Barty sur ses doigts. Le cinquième, je ne le connais pas. Ils sont tous au Trou pour un séjour en première classe...

– _La ferme_ , grogna Rabastan en le regardant d'un air menaçant.

Tom se tourna vers lui et articula sans même hausser la voix :

– Rabastan, la prochaine fois que je t'autoriserai à ouvrir ta putain de gueule, on en parlera au journal télévisé. Donc en attendant, écrase.

Aussitôt, Rabastan baissa les yeux. Barty sourit, apparemment satisfait de la tournure des choses. Tom sirotait son verre de lait comme s'il s'agissait de la boisson la plus exquise au monde.

Tom souffrait depuis son adolescence d'agueusie : une maladie rare qui empêchait le patient de percevoir le moindre goût. Cette anomalie permettait à Jedusor de se nourrir de la pire des choses sans même en être légèrement ému. Il n'était pas particulièrement affecté lorsqu'on les forçait à ingurgiter des produits périmés. Et pour lui, manger de la bouillie ou de la pizza ou du caviar ne faisait strictement aucune différence. Il y avait juste la texture en bouche qui changeait.

Barty refusait tout net de croire qu'il y avait une explication scientifique et raisonnable derrière tout ça. Il préférait dire à tout le monde : « _Tom a des pouvoirs magiques_ ». Et c'était plutôt vrai dans un sens. Barty avait passé suffisamment de temps à Crawl Pills pour savoir que Tom était doté de dons hors du commun... C'était lui qui l'avait initié à l'hypnose, par exemple. Sans parler de Mimi Geignarde, foudroyée d'un arrêt cardiaque après avoir mis son nez dans son journal intime.

– Le programme du jour est simple, formula Tom à ses acolytes. Nous irons tous au Block B pour désenvouter la cellule de Weasley.

Barty cessa de mastiquer son orange filandreuse.

– Ça me coûte de le dire, mais Weasley a raison. Il y a bien une présence là-bas. Je l'ai sentie et ce n'est pas normal. Si la situation reste telle quelle, cela va se retourner contre nous.

– Pourquoi _nous_ en particulier ? coassa Avery.

– Parce que les esprits adorent se loger dans des endroits malfamés, expliqua posément Jedusor. Et qui dans cette prison est plus malfamé que nous, mmh ? Je ne souhaite pas particulièrement être possédé par un esprit quand celui-ci s'amusera à traverser les murs. Donc il faut impérativement se débarrasser de ce fantôme avant que...

– Fantôme ? répéta une voix au-dessus d'eux.

Sirius Black, le crâne complètement rasé, les fixait d'un sourire amusé.

– Ne me dites pas que vous croyez à ce conte de bonnes femmes, continua-t-il en s'arrêtant à leur hauteur, en tenant un plateau vide. Quoique, ça ne m'étonne pas trop venant de ta part, Tom. Le mois dernier, tu as bien aspergé un pauvre garçon de ta propre urine en déclarant que c'était de l'eau bénite. Je me demande bien pourquoi tu n'as pas atterri au Trou...

– Et moi je me demande pourquoi tu te sens obligé de fourrer ta sale truffe partout, Black, gronda le chef du gang. Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux chiens un peu trop désobéissants ? On leur coupe le museau. Alors si tu tiens tant à voir ton nez disparaître sous un bon coup de ciseau, je te conseillerai avec ma plus profonde et sincère amitié de prendre ton gros cul plein de vers dégueulasses et de te tirer là-bas, près des ordures de ton espèce.

Sirius haussa les sourcils d'un air indifférent et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Barty le fusilla du regard, serrant sa cuillère dans son poing. Ce fils de chien avait manqué de respect à Tom. Il allait voir. Oh, oui, il allait voir _très_ bientôt... Agité de tremblements, Barty esquissa un mouvement pour se lever avant que Sirius déclame :

– À ta place, Bartemius, je resterai sagement ici. Tu vois, il y a pas moins de sept gardes dans la cantine. Et selon toute probabilité, à la moindre petite bagarre, tu atterriras en Max. Tu le sais ça ? Parce que les bagarres, ça te connaît. Tu t'es bien battu aux douches, hier ? Et, si j'ai bien suivi l'affaire, tu as une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, hein ? Il serait plus que temps que tu apprennes à gérer ta colère.

Barty respirait désormais comme un bœuf, ivre de rage.

– Laisse tomber, Barty. Il aura le droit à sa petite correction, apaisa Tom en déposant une main sur son épaule. Je lui tomberai dessus au moment où il s'y attendra le moins. En attendant (Il tourna le dos à Sirius et fit comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu), nous devons agir dans les plus brefs délais. MacNair, tu demanderas à Rogue du sel, de la sauge et des allumettes.

– Je ne savais pas que les fantômes s'en allaient avec un peu d'assaisonnement, se moqua Sirius en restant planté là. De la moutarde et de l'huile pendant qu'on y est ?

Tom se tourna lentement vers lui :

– Et pourquoi pas, Black. Tu m'apporteras tout ça et je t'enfilerai un à un les condiments dans le cul. Ça te convient ? Ou préfères-tu que Potter s'en occupe ? (Sirius fronça des sourcils) Ai-je touché un point sensible ? Ta prostate peut-être ?

– Je n'utilise pas Harry comme tu peux manipuler Draco, si tu veux tout savoir. Harry fait partie de ma famille.

– Les relations incestueuses, susurra Jedusor, il n'y a pas plus grande tragédie...

Barty éclata de rire tandis que Sirius faisait volte-face. Enfin débarrassés, ils purent discuter en toute tranquillité. Une fois d'accord, ils se levèrent comme un seul homme afin de quitter la cantine. MacNair arriverait plus tard avec le matériel nécessaire. Tom les conduisirent droit vers le portique menant au Block B.

Venant du A, Barty devait d'abord montrer patte blanche pour y entrer. Jedusor ayant Flint dans la poche, cela passa comme une lettre à la poste. Les Mangemorts entrèrent dans la fosse aux lions. Certains détenus sautant le petit-déjeuner se regroupaient autour du téléviseur afin de contempler la météo, rêvant certainement de contrées qu'ils ne visiteraient jamais. Tom tourna à droite et grimpa au premier étage.

– J'ai des affaires à récupérer, dit-il. Barty, Rabastan, gardez la porte.

Comme deux gardes du corps, ils flanquèrent le seuil de sa cellule pendant que leur chef fouillait parmi ses nombreux bibelots sans valeur apparente. Barty se risqua toutefois à glisser un rapide coup d'oeil à l'intérieur : Tom était dos à eux, agenouillé.

Draco Malfoy était pour sa part allongé sur la banquette inférieure du lit superposé, à ne rien faire, les yeux braqués sur le même fragment de ciment depuis de longues minutes. Son teint était effroyablement pâle et ses joues plus creuses que d'ordinaire. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir qu'il faisait une énorme dépression nerveuse.

Pourtant, le personnel hospitalier ne l'avait toujours pas pris en charge. Ils étaient trop occupés à faire subir toute une batterie de tests aux pédophiles qui seraient d'ici peu relâchés dans la nature. Draco n'était qu'un dossier très secondaire, voire même inexistant. La première nuit qu'il avait passée ici, Barty l'avait écouté pleurer. Longtemps. Il n'avait rien dit parce que... parce que lui aussi avait pleuré quand il avait mis les pieds à Crawl Pills.

Maintenant, il ne le faisait plus parce que Barty redoutait qu'on l'entende et qu'on se moque ensuite de lui. Tout ce que Barty savait c'est que Draco – un jour ou l'autre – allait se faire cogner dessus parce qu'il agissait comme une parfaite petite fiotte.

– Et l'autre merde a pas fini de sangloter ? beugla Jedusor en se retournant tout à coup. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as, putain ? Debout ! DEBOUT !

Draco resta allongé à gémir d'anticipation. Un peu comme ces ours du cirque qui savaient, au moindre tintement de cloche, qu'ils allaient se faire battre pour se mettre en équilibre sur leurs pattes arrière. Le coup ne tarda pas : Tom lui balança son poing dans la figure, écrasant le nez parfait de Malfoy. Barty explosa de rire, recrachant une partie de sa salive sur son uniforme.

Barty haïssait Draco. Sans doute parce qu'il avait plus de chances de s'en sortir que lui. Barty avait la peine de mort qui lui pendait au nez. Il faisait partie de ces cas où, en plus d'avoir assassiné quelqu'un, Barty l'avait fait salement. Le plus drôle dedans (si on pouvait qualifier un meurtre de ''drôle'') c'est qu'il s'en souvenait à peine. Du coup, pour Barty, il n'était coupable d'aucune des charges retenues contre lui.

– Il lui faut un peu de temps pour s'habituer à moi, banalisa Tom en se massant ses poings rougis.

Tom et sa bande grimpaient les escaliers à vive allure. Tout dans ses gestes, tout dans sa physionomie trahissait son empressement. Dès que Tom avait une idée en tête, plus rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de la concrétiser. Barty sur ses talons, le chef des Mangemorts se frayait un chemin parmi la foule de prisonniers. La cellule de Weasley n'était plus loin. Juste à quelques pas.

– Surveillez les alentours, ordonna-t-il sèchement. Personne ne doit nous interrompre. Barty, Rabastan, vous venez avec moi pour le rite.

Et Tom ouvrit la porte.

Celle-ci aurait dû être vide, Binns n'étant plus de ce monde et Weasley en psychiatrie. Pourtant, assis sur la couchette du dessous, à l'endroit précis où Binns avait perdu la vie, se tenait un homme d'un âge très avancé et reconnaissable d'entre tous. Il s'agissait du prêtre de la prison : Albus Dumbledore.

Une bible en parfait état en mains, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire comme s'il n'éprouvait pas plus grand plaisir que de les apercevoir.

– Je me demandais quand vous viendrez, dit-il.

Cloué sur place, Tom ne bougea pas. Ses yeux se rétrécirent en deux fentes et son visage anormalement beau se transfigura en une fraction de seconde. Ses traits durs laissaient apercevoir un masque de cruauté, une bestialité mal contenue.

– Que faites-vous ici, articula lentement Jedusor, d'une rage sourde.

– Ce que tu fais toi. Je suis venu prier pour l'âme de ce cher Cuthbert Binns.

– Binns n'était pas chrétien, rétorqua-t-il. Il n'en a que faire de votre Salut.

Dumbledore oscilla de la tête, lui concédant ce point.

– Pourtant, notre religion s'adresse à tous. Nous devons faire preuve d'amour et d'empathie envers chacun.

Tom éclata d'un rire glacial.

– Je ne suis pas là pour pleurer la mort de Binns. Je m'en contrecarre comme de mon premier timbre poste. Ce que je veux, c'est... (Jedusor claqua des doigts) qu'il disparaisse.

– Binns est mort.

– Binns est présent, appuya Jedusor. Coincé dans cette cellule (Ses mains arachnéennes désignèrent les quatre murs de béton salis). À jamais. Sauf si j'interviens.

– Quand l'administration m'a avertie que tu comptais désenvouter sa cellule, cela ne m'a à peine surpris. Tu as toujours eu un petit goût pour le spectacle, et tu restes convaincu au plus profond de toi que le paranormal existe.

Tom Jedusor ricana.

– Qu'un type change de l'eau en vin ça ne vous fait pas sourciller plus que ça, mais que MOI j'affirme pouvoir sentir la magie, on me fait passer pour un dingue !

Jedusor frappa contre le mur, à une vingtaine de centimètres du visage de Dumbledore. Ses phalanges se disloquèrent en un bruit affreux et malgré le sang coulant entre ses jointures, Tom ne manifesta pas le moindre signe de douleur.

– Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Je sais que je suis doué de talents qui pourraient changer le monde. Et vous le savez au plus profond de vous-mêmes. Et c'est pour ça que vous me gardez enfermé à Crawl Pills. Mais ça ne fait rien. Un temps viendra où je ne serai plus là. Un temps arrivera où le monde saura que je suis le nouveau prophète, celui que tout le monde attendait.

– Un prophète ? Rien que ça, Tom ?

– Mon nom est Voldemort, persifla-t-il en se penchant vers le prêtre. Et vous apprendrez à le prononcer, ajouta-t-il tout bas.

– Est-ce aussi vrai que tu te fais appeler « Seigneur » par les membres de ta secte ?

Jedusor se releva, contemplant le prêtre avec le plus profond des mépris.

– Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Vous ne voulez pas admettre que ce nous faisons, c'est pour le bien de tous dans cette prison et même au-delà des murs. Vous et l'administration essayez de ruiner mon potentiel. Vous m'interdisez de fréquenter la chapelle de la prison. Vous m'interdisez l'accès à la bibliothèque pour m'instruire. Vous m'interdisez de sortir en même temps que les autres dans la cour. Vous m'interdisez l'accès à l'infirmerie sans la présence d'un garde... Tout ça, persifla-t-il les doigts pianotant sur un clavier invisible, c'est parce que vous me considérez comme dangereux. Vous m'avez placé en Max pendant six mois sans aucun motif valable.

– Tu as crevé les yeux de ton ancien codétenu.

Jedusor fit une moue concernée et dit :

– Il ne méritait pas d'admirer ma beauté sous tous les angles.

– Pour la bibliothèque, tu as essayé d'y mettre le feu.

– Et j'ignore encore comment j'y suis parvenu.

Barty, derrière son épaule, gloussa de rire.

– Et dans la chapelle, tu as fait plus de mal que de biens en détournant les croyants du chemin tracé par Dieu. D'ailleurs, tu blasphèmes en te prenant pour lui. Il risque de t'arriver de grands malheurs si tu continues ainsi. Tu ne devrais pas non plus jouer avec la sorcellerie.

– Je ne joue pas. J'exploite mes talents, conclut Jedusor. Peut-être qu'on ne le fera pas aujourd'hui ni demain. Mais un jour, vous ne serez pas à Crawl Pills. Vous vous déplacerez pour une quelconque âme à sauver... et à ce moment-là, je reviendrai ici-même. Je formulerai une incantation pour délivrer le fantôme de Binns.

Dumbledore se leva enfin de sa couchette, apparemment consterné.

– Je ne te laisserai pas commettre un acte maléfique sur l'âme d'un pauvre innocent.

– Un acte maléfique ? plaisanta Jedusor. Vous voulez rire ? Je lui offre l'absolution !

– Tu n'es pas un membre de l'ordre catholique. Tu n'as jamais été ordonné prêtre. Ce n'est donc pas à toi de bénir cette cellule, Tom. Et il serait plus que temps que tu trouves ta place.

– Ma place ? MA PLACE ? cria-t-il presque, hystérique. Crawl Pills ne m'a jamais offert de place !

– C'est pour cela que l'administration proposera un moyen pour que les gens comme toi s'expriment.

Tom fronça des sourcils.

– S'expriment ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

– Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Aussitôt, quelqu'un empoigna le col de Barty pour le sortir hors de la cellule. Il s'apprêtait à se débattre quand il croisa le regard déterminé de Shacklebolt.

– C'est la dernière fois que je vous vois rôder autour de cette cellule, formula-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un de vos nouveaux tours de magie. Et si j'apprends que vous vous amusez encore une fois à voler des aliments de la cantine pour vos petits rites stupides...

– On ne vole pas, contredit Tom qui se laissait menotter dans la plus grande indifférence. On récupère les pertes de la cantine pour en faire un meilleur usage. Ça aurait fini à la poubelle de toute façon.

Barty acquiesça vivement tandis que Dawlish le fouillait de la tête aux pieds. Shacklebolt s'approcha d'un pas vers le chef des Mangemorts et dit :

– Je ne vous fais pas confiance. Je ne sais pas ce que vous mijotez, mais rien de bon, ça, j'en suis au moins certain. Un petit séjour au secteur haute sécurité ne pourrait pas te faire de mal, non ?

– Quoi ? Vous allez m'emmener en Max ? Je n'ai rien fait !

– Oh que si. Nous avons des preuves t'accusant de certains méfaits, dont le nouveau trafic de drogue qui commence à gangréner la prison.

– Je... Quoi ? Non !

– Sans oublier Goyle. Où étais-tu le soir de sa mort ? poursuivit le sergent.

– Je n'ai pas touché à cet enculé !

– Des témoins affirment t'avoir vu sortir de la laverie.

– NON ! hurla Jedusor. NON !

Les autres prisonniers s'arrêtèrent pour observer ce sinistre spectacle. Barty sanglotait aux pieds de Shacklebolt, le suppliant de l'enfermer en Max à la place de son chef. Il se traînait au sol en des vagissements stupides tandis que Jedusor était poussé vers la sortie tout en criant à qui voulait l'entendre son innocence. Quand Tom disparut du Block B et que sa voix ne fut plus qu'un lointain murmure étouffé, Barty se redressa en secouant tristement ses menottes. Qu'allait-il faire sans son chef ? Albus Dumbledore descendait tranquillement les escaliers en métal et Barty le dévisagea de ses énormes yeux marron.

– Vous m'avez pris ma raison de vivre ! pleura-t-il. Vous... m'avez volé mon seul repère.

– Croupton, intervint Shacklebolt, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Jedusor a une terrible influence sur toi. Il était temps qu'il reparte en Max, qu'il cesse de t'empoisonner l'esprit.

Barty secoua vivement la tête, se plaquant les mains contre les oreilles.

– Il est la meilleure personne que je n'ai jamais rencontré de ma vie. Il est Dieu sur terre. Il est Lord Voldemort ! cria-t-il, hystérique.

– Non, Barty. Il n'est pas Dieu. Il ne l'a jamais été. C'est un fabulateur. Tous ses soit-disant exploits ont une réponse raisonnable.

Barty pleura de plus belle, se tortillant sur le sol.

– Je ne peux pas vivre ! Je ne peux pas vivre ! J'étouffe !

Et tandis qu'il hurlait de désespoir et s'arrachait les cheveux par poignées, il vit quelques étages plus haut Draco Malfoy adossé à la rambarde du second étage. Il le fixait en sirotant une canette de soda, un large sourire satisfait illuminant son visage...

Oooooo

Si Barty n'y avait pas été contraint, il n'aurait sans doute pas quitté le confort de sa cellule. Voilà six jours que Tom avait été enfermé au quartier haute sécurité et il ne s'était toujours pas douché. Les autres prisonniers commençaient à se plaindre de son odeur nauséabonde, mais il s'en fichait royalement. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de se lever chaque matin si Tom n'était pas là pour lui dicter des ordres. Toutefois, ce matin-là, l'administration de la prison ordonna que tous les détenus se rassemblent au bas de leur block respectif. Barty traîna sa carcasse comme une âme en peine, épongeant les regards curieux.

Tiberius MacLaggen, le conseiller d'insertion du Block A, se balançait sur la pointe des pieds avec un sourire rayonnant. Il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son supérieur hiérarchique Bob Odgen quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Barty. Il le désigna du menton et dit bien haut :

– Comment tu t'appelles, fiston ?

– Barty, répondit-il après un long silence.

– Mmh, Barty..., répéta l'officier en caressant ses mèches d'un blond irréprochable. Comment tu te sens Barty ?

 _Mal. Dévasté. Atomisé. Sans espoir. Suicidaire._ Tout ceci aurait pu constituer une réponse faisable, mais il répondit calmement :

– Bien.

– Et, sans indiscrétion, depuis combien de temps tu ne t'es pas lavé ?

Quelques prisonniers ricanèrent. Barty renifla son haut d'uniforme puis ses aisselles et dit :

– J'en sais rien.

Tiberius MacLaggen arbora une moue dégoûtée et déclara :

– Dubois, mettez-le-moi sous un bon jet d'eau après la réunion. Il risque d'infecter les autres.

– À vos ordres.

MacLaggen se racla la gorge et déplia un papier à l'aspect officiel.

– Bien, comme vous le savez, la semaine dernière l'une de nos nouvelles gardiennes a été agressée par cinq de vos codétenus. L'administration ne tolérera pas de nouveaux écarts de conduite, messieurs. Les femmes qui travaillent dans notre institution – quoique rares, méritent autant d'égard que nos homologues masculins. (Son regard s'arrêta sur Montague, Jordan, Thomas et Zabini qui semblaient déguster une plaisanterie connue d'eux seuls) Un peu de sérieux dans le fond, s'il vous plaît. Um, donc je disais... ? Ah oui, respectez les femmes. C'est important. Ici, vous êtes tous le fils, le frère, le mari ou le père d'une femme.

– Non, prononça Barty en serrant les poings. Non, c'est faux.

– Croupton, fermez-la, ordonna Diggle, la main sur sa matraque. Laissez l'officier MacLaggen terminer son discours.

– Non, répéta-t-il. Je n'ai pas de mère, je n'ai pas de femme, je n'ai pas de sœur, je n'ai pas d'enfant. Tout ce que vous dites, c'est un tas de conneries ! On est pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à cette incompétente de Lavande Brown. C'est vous les incompétents. Vous lâchez parmi nous des gardes à peine entraînés ! Que croyez-vous qu'il va se passer ? Que pensez-vous qui nous passe à l'esprit quand on voit une cible aussi facile ?

Dans le fond, Blaise Zabini applaudit avant de s'arrêter aussitôt dès que Odgen le rappela à l'ordre :

– Zabini, vous voulez encore un abonnement privilégié pour le Trou ?

– Non, sergent.

– Donc bouclez-la.

– Je ne parlais pas. J'agitais juste mes mains afin de leur faire produire un bruit de...

– BOUCLEZ-LA !

MacLaggen lut rapidement sa feuille et reprit :

– La directrice du pénitencier de Crawl Pills a décidé de prendre une mesure exemplaire concernant cet incident. Tous les détenus du Block A seront contraints de suivre trois séances d'enseignement sur l'égalité des sexes et sur la violence faite envers les femmes.

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'une huée sans précédent. Loin de se dégonfler, le conseiller d'insertion conserva son calme et attendit patiemment avant d'ajouter :

– Aussi, les détenus du Block A seront contraints pendant une semaine de porter un nouvel uniforme. (Rusard débarqua en poussant un chariot comportant une pile de vêtements. Mais pas n'importe comment. Toutes les combinaisons étaient roses. ROSES) Ceci, reprit MacLaggen en attrapant un uniforme sur le chariot, sera votre nouvel habit.

– NON ! hurla Blaise. Je refuse ! Je porterai pas cette merde !

– Vous voulez nous tuer ou quoi ? poursuivit Lee. Quand les détenus du Block B et C nous verront avec ça sur le dos, ils vont nous défoncer !

– Vous n'avez pas le choix, continua MacLaggen. Vous mettrez ces tenues de gré ou de force. Maintenant, déshabillez-vous et rendez vos tenues actuelles à Rusard puis prenez-en une nouvelle. Dépêchez-vous.

Un silence glacial se répandit comme une coulée de lave parmi eux. Les détenus savaient parfaitement ce qui risquait de leur arriver en cas de refus. Alors Barty défit les boutons à pression de son uniforme gris et se retrouva en slip et tee-shirt blancs au milieu du hall. Il jeta sa combinaison au visage de Rusard puis en attrapa une nouvelle, d'un adorable rose bonbon. Puis d'un pas tranquille, il repartit vers sa cellule.

Tom l'avait prédit. Il l'avait vu dans un rêve. L'administration pouvait bien croire ce qu'ils voulaient, Barty, lui, savait la vérité. Dieu était bel et bien parmi eux et il s'appelait Tom Jedusor.

Ooo

– _Mon père, je crois que j'ai assassiné Goyle._

 _L'église de la prison était constamment quasi déserte, mais cela n'empêchait guère Barty de s'y rendre presque chaque semaine. Venant d'une famille profondément catholique, il avait appris à s'absoudre de ses pêchés comme on laverait ses mains après avoir manipulé de la viande intoxiquée._

– _Tu crois ?_

– _Oui, je crois, répéta Barty en ouvrant un œil, les mains jointes pour la prière. Il... Il a disparu la nuit où j'ai eu mes angoisses. Et quand j'ai mes angoisses, tout devient flou, et je deviens fou-fou-fou. Il m'arrive toujours des trucs dingues et je suis incapable de m'en souvenir. Vous le savez mieux que personne._

 _Une fois, fou de rage à l'idée de ne pas avoir eu de dessert, Barty avait avalé une cuillère de la cantine. La faire sortir de son arrière-train fut chose compliquée. Heureusement, Père Dumbledore avait été là lors de cette si douloureuse épreuve._

– _On vous a prévenu, n'est-ce pas ? Que je pouvais faire des trucs dingues ?_

 _Dumbledore hocha de la tête._

– _Alors pourquoi on ne m'envoie pas en Max ?_

– _Parce que l'administration et moi-même pensons qu'il y a encore quelque chose de bon à tirer de toi et que ta... pathologie peut se guérir si tu y mets un peu de toi-même._

– _J'ai torturé Alice et Frank Londubat comme un enfant de quatre ans tuerait un hamster un peu trop feignant. Sans aucun remords. Je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir de leur visage, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même. C'est comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé dans ma tête, et en même temps c'est pour eux que je suis ici._

– _Si Jedusor ne t'aurait jamais demandé de faire une chose pareille..._

– … _ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre à leur place, finit-il. Je n'aime pas spécialement torturer les gens, c'est juste que... ça arrive, quoi. Parfois, on se dit : « Je ne mangerai pas de chocolat ». Puis on craque, parce qu'on sait qu'on aime ça et que ça peut pas faire de mal. À nous je veux dire._

– _Pour le chocolat ou la torture ?_

– _Les deux. Moi, j'aime le chocolat. Vous savez depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas mangé de chocolat ? Sept mois. Sept mois et onze jours. Je tiens un calendrier spécial chocolat. J'ai essayé d'en voler dans la cellule de Sirius Black l'autre jour. Il m'a mordu, soupira-t-il affectueusement. C'est bon le chocolat. Est-ce que le chocolat est interdit dans la Bible ?_

– _Non._

– _Ah, je pensais pourtant faire quelque chose d'illégal en en mangeant._

– _Tuer est illégal, en revanche, rappela Dumbledore. As-tu tué Goyle ?_

 _Barty leva les mains en signe de défense :_

– _J'en sais foutrement rien. Mais... je me sens bizarrement coupable. Il était comme un frère de chocolat pour moi._

Ooo

Barty fut lavé de force le lendemain matin en criant de protestation tandis que Flint le savonnait avec une brosse à poils durs qui lui rougit la peau. Dès qu'il tentait de se relever du carrelage glissant, Diggle lui infligeait un coup de matraque. C'est donc propre, la peau rouge et tout vêtu de rose que Barty se glissa dans la longue queue menant à la cantine.

Plus loin, Draco semblait avoir retrouvé le sourire. Il discutait avec un nouveau détenu aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, lui aussi habillé en rose. Mais contrairement aux autres prisonniers du Block A qui crevaient de honte à l'idée de porter une tenue aussi humiliante, le nouveau ne semblait pas s'en émouvoir le moins du monde. Il riait tranquillement avec Draco, les mains dans les poches. Barty fut secoué par la colère. Comment Draco pouvait-il être aussi serein tandis que Tom pourrissait en Max ? D'un pas mécanique, Barty remonta la file d'attente jusqu'à eux et le sourire resplendissant de Draco s'effaça.

– Est-ce que c'est toi qui as balancé Tom ?

– Non, répondit immédiatement Draco. Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi ? Tu oses demander _pourquoi_ ? Tom est en Max pour trafic de drogue et aussi parce qu'il a été suspecté dans le meurtre de Goyle. Et toi, TOI, tu étais toujours autour de lui, à écouter ses secrets comme un misérable petit insecte !

– Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.

– Je ne te crois pas.

Draco haussa des épaules.

– Crois ce que tu veux. Ça m'est égal. Tom n'avait pas d'alibi pour Goyle et il a déjà agressé pas mal de monde ici. Depuis son départ, tout le monde semble vivre un peu mieux. En plus de ça, toute la prison sait qu'il trempait dans le trafic de drogue. Ce n'est un secret pour personne. N'importe qui aurait pu balancer.

– Oui, mais toi tu avais une _bonne_ raison de le vouloir loin de toi, fit remarquer Barty d'un air menaçant. Tu n'as jamais aimé qu'il te... enfin, tu vois.

La mâchoire de Draco se serra.

– C'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais aimé ça. Mais si j'avais voulu détruire Tom, tu ne m'aurais jamais suspecté de quoique ce soit avant qu'il ne soit six pieds sous terre. Je suis un Malfoy, et les Malfoy se font rarement avoir par des pièges aussi ridicules.

– Tu es responsable de tout ça, rigola Barty, le regard fou. Tu as manigancé tout ça depuis le début, dit-il en le pointant du doigt. Faire semblant d'être dépressif faisait partie de ton plan... C'est toi qui as tué Goyle ! C'est toi ! Tu l'as tué pour pouvoir accuser Tom après. Et maintenant qu'il n'est pas là, tu en profites pour colporter de sales rumeurs sur son compte. Mais écoute-moi bien, serpent, je ne te laisserai pas salir son nom. Lorsque Tom reviendra, il se chargera de ton compte personnellement pour trahison.

Draco éclata d'un rire sans joie.

– Tom ? Me faire du mal ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire de plus que ce qu'il ne m'a pas déjà fait ?

– Mmh, laisse-moi voir. Te tuer par exemple ?

Draco eut un sourire en coin.

– Tom ne me tuera pas. Je suis le plus beau garçon de Crawl Pills. Et Tom vénère tout ce qui est esthétiquement parfait. Il ne gâchera pas un corps pareil. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ne m'a jamais blessé de manière irréversible ? Je suis une putain d'oeuvre d'art pour lui.

Barty ravala sa rage.

– Qui est Tom ? demanda subitement le nouveau d'un air légèrement ahuri.

– La réponse à toutes les questions de l'univers, répondit Barty au tac au tac.

– Mmh, je vois.

– Tu ne nous présentes pas Draco ?

– C'est Théodore Nott, prononça-t-il après quelques hésitations. Il partage la cellule de Blaise et travaille dans l'équipe d'entretien. Son père est à la prison de Maricopa.

– J'ai tué mon père, dit Barty en attrapant son plateau.

– Enchanté. C'est pour ça que tu es ici ? demanda Théodore.

– Entre autres. Puis d'autres bricoles à côté, ajouta-t-il en observant ses ongles d'un air détaché.

ooo

 _Assis sur une chaise de salle d'attente, Barty portait une élégante robe à fleurs. Pour l'occasion, il s'était laissé pousser les cheveux longs, lui arrivant au milieu du dos, et portait un maquillage discret aux teintes minérales. Il feuilletait d'un air indécis un magazine pour jeunes parents, tout en jetant des regards pressés – voire vicieux – à l'horloge de la clinique._

 _Il était bientôt dix-neuf heures et Barty avait insisté pour être le dernier rendez-vous de la journée, se faisant passer au téléphone pour une femme enceinte très, très angoissée. Cette clinique – réputée pour son aide apportée aux couples homosexuels cherchant une mère porteuse – était dans son radar depuis pas mal de temps. Jedusor porterait dans son cœur celui ou celle qui détruirait cette institution satanique, car il n'y avait pas d'autres dieux que Dieu._

 _Située sur une rue à l'écart de l'animation de Chicago, la clinique ne disposait pas de parking, ni d'une large sortie de secours. En clair, le parfait guet-apens. De l'autre côté, Bellatrix, Rabastan et les autres attendaient son feu vert. Grâce à sa silhouette plutôt androgyne, personne ne remarqua que Barty n'était qu'un homme en robe pourvu d'un faux ventre de femme enceinte... ou peut-être que le corps médical était bien trop surmené pour y prêter la moindre attention._

 _Finalement, une légère sonnerie retentit dans le hall et Barty sortit son ticket : c'était bel et bien à son tour. Il se leva en marchant en canard (cela lui avait pris des jours pour apprendre à marcher comme une authentique femme enceinte), il s'approcha du bureau d'accueil où une secrétaire – sans lever le nez de son ordinateur – lui indiqua d'un vague geste de la main le premier couloir sur la droite. Barty progressa à une vitesse mesurée, puis se cacha derrière un angle de mur pour composer avec son téléphone portable – caché dans son slip – « J'y suis. Salle 9 ». Son téléphone vibra une réponse qui lui secoua les attributs, mais Barty resta imperturbable, marchant droit vers la salle de consultation. Là, l'attendaient le docteur Frank Londubat et son épouse Alice, qui faisait office d'assistante._

 _Ils étaient les meilleurs en matière d'aide apportée aux couples stériles ou de même sexe. Jedusor pensait que si des personnes ne pouvaient avoir d'enfants, c'était pour une excellente raison. Donc il était hors de question que la science fasse le travail de Dieu en contredisant ses plans. Puisque Barty n'était que la main exécutant sa moindre volonté, il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer en ce sens... Mais jamais il n'eut l'audace de dire à son chef que sa propre mère prit un traitement pour la fertilité afin de l'avoir._

– _Ah, bonjour ! s'exclama Frank Londubat dès qu'il l'aperçut. Vous êtes madame Croupton, c'est bien ça ? Vous êtes une mère porteuse ?_

 _Barty n'osa rien dire. Et si, cette fois-ci, sa voix le trahissait ?_

– _Inutile d'être timide. Ce n'est pas cette petite frange qui va vous cacher. Entrez, je vous en prie._

 _La salle de consultation était épurée, mais toutefois accueillante. Alice Londubat fit tout pour le mettre à l'aise en lui proposant du thé ou un café._

– _Alors, expliquez-nous pourquoi ça ne va pas, demanda le jeune médecin._

 _Barty se leva et, en un court laps de temps, les Londubat comprirent qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une patiente comme les autres. Il fit sauter les boutons à pression de sa robe en fleurs, se retrouvant alors dénudés, vêtu d'une grotesque tunique couleur chair en spantex sous laquelle se trouvait un faux ventre rebondi. Barty se dandina, bougeant ses fesses de droite à gauche, puis dit avec un sourire candide :_

– _Vous entendez ce bruit ? C'est une bombe._

 _Ooo_

Il s'avéra que la bombe n'explosa que trente minutes plus tard, face à un escadron de policiers armés. Alors, face au chef d'inculpation concernant la complicité de torture de Alice et Frank Londubat, le juge avait ajouté tuerie de masse. Un titre dont il se serait bien passé.

Barty allait suivre ses amis quand le sergent-instructeur Bibine clama :

– Un instant s'il vous plaît. Détenus, je vous demande de rester dans la cantine quelques minutes. Je dois vous communiquer les résultats du test comportemental que vous avez passé. Ce QCM était une évaluation psychologique afin de cerner votre degré de dangerosité et votre stabilité mentale. En vue des récents évènements, il est clair qu'un élément – ou des éléments – sont, mmh, perturbés. Vous avez été répartis en quatre catégories distinctes selon vos résultats. L'une d'elle regroupe tous les individus susceptibles un jour de commettre un crime de grande ampleur au sein de cette prison ou en dehors. Ceux-là devront suivre une thérapie pendant six mois avec la psychiatre du pénitencier. Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous lèverez et rejoindrez Podmore qui vous conduira à votre première réunion. (Bibine se racla la gorge) Adrian Pucey.

Adrian se leva, atone, tandis que plusieurs centaines d'yeux se posaient sur lui. Il passa ses mains moites sur son uniforme gris tandis que Bibine lui indiquait la sortie de son pouce. De nombreux quolibets retentirent ainsi que des tintements de couverts.

– J'appelle maintenant Graham Montague.

– Hein ? Quoi ?!

– Pas de question Montague, caqueta Flint, posté juste derrière lui en faisant rouler ses muscles. Allez, bouge ton gros tas de graisse.

– Maintenant, Tom Jedusor.

Apparemment, l'instructrice n'avait pas été mise au courant de son récent transfert, car l'un de ses collègues se précipita de lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille avant qu'elle ne raye son nom de la liste d'un air agacé, puis grogna : « Bah allez le chercher ! Oui, tout de suite. »

– Avery ? Où se trouve Avery ?

D'un pas lent, fatigué, le vieillard traîna sa carcasse d'un bout à l'autre du réfectoire en jetant des regards meurtriers à quiconque oserait prononcer le moindre mot.

– Ok, donc on a Jedusor, Montague, Pucey... ai-je appelé Croupton ?

Surexcité, Barty bondit de sa place et demanda quand est-ce qu'ils allaient enfin commencer. Il s'en fichait pas mal de la thérapie. À vrai dire, ça ne serait que sa soixante-dix-huitième. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat, surtout lorsqu'on savait que grâce à cela il aurait une occasion de revoir Tom.

– On commence quand ? demanda le jeune détenu, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

– La réunion d'information est pour tout de suite. Il ne me manque plus que le dernier détenu à appeler, écartez-vous. (Barty obéit docilement) Potter ! Harry Potter ! Venez, par ici, mon garçon pour la thérapie de groupe.

De nombreux prisonniers tournèrent leur tête vers le fond de la cantine, tentant alors d'apercevoir le protégé de Sirius Black. Un grand garçon brun, élancé et pourvu de lunettes rondes, s'avança parmi la foule compacte en titubant presque. Le sourire de Barty s'élargit : c'est Tom qui sera content de l'apprendre...

.

.

.

 **Je sais que ça va faire approximativement un siècle et demi que je n'ai pas updaté cette fic ou une autre, mais je devais en priorité valider mon diplôme (eh ouais, la vraie vie est ultra difficile à gérer parfois). Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que j'avais perdu l'inspiration, que j'avais oublié ou que je m'en foutais. Je préférais simplement prendre mon temps et donner un chapitre qui en vaille la peine plutôt que de le torcher. J'ai essayé de répondre à certaines reviews mais finalement je me suis rendue compte que ça représentait trop, trop, trop de travail (surtout que j'ai plusieurs fics en cours et pas mal de chapitres à rattraper). Donc je pense que je vais devoir arrêter pour me focaliser sur certains impératifs que j'ai irl. J'ai passé des journées entières à vous répondre et là ça devient juste chronophage. Désolé pour celles et ceux qui attendaient avec impatience un message privé de ma part, mais là, je me sens simplement débordée et je préfère prendre du temps pour écrire que de prendre une journée le nez dans des mails... Bref, en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre rattrape un peu cette petite mauvaise nouvelle. Je vous dis à très bientôt !**

 **Et surtout n'oubliez pas de voter pour votre détenu préféré ! Voici le classement actuel depuis la dernière publication (Il est très serré !) :**

 **Sirius**

 **Arthur**

 **Draco**

 **Harry**

 **Severus**

 **Blaise et Remus (ex-aequo)**

 **Tom**

 **Barty et Théodore (ex-aequo)**

 **Gilderoy**


End file.
